Alkonost
by xoxowolf61
Summary: WARN!HIATUS "Dia bukan lagi setengah Dewa, urusan kita sudah selesai. Poseidon tidak ada hubungan dengan Luhan lagi Athena./"Tahun kemarin kita hanya merencanakan liburan sederhana setelah kelulusan Suho hyung..Tapi liburan ini terasa luar biasa berbeda dengan liburan yang pernah kita lalui bersama, aku merasa ini yang paling berkesan."/GS/FANTASY/HUNHAN/OOC/REVIEW PLEASE?:)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL PROLOG**

.

.

.

.

-Olympus-

.

.

.

.

"Ibunya mati"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak perduli"

"Oh benarkah wahai Poseidon yang agung? Kau benar-benar tidak memperdulikan anakmu yang baru menetas itu? atau sekarang kau hanya berpura-pura didepanku?" tanya wanita cantik berambut emas.

"Athena, dia yang menggodaku terlebih dahulu."

"Pembohong! Kau melakukannya lagi dengan Alkonost jalang itu! Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Medusa!" Sahut yeoja bak dewi itu, matanya memandang marah ke bumi yang berada tepat dibawah kakinya.

"Tenangkan emosimu Athena" balas sosok laki-laki tampan disampingnya.

Perempuan cantik yang sedang menunduk melihat birunya lautan dibumi itu mengangkat kepalanya anggun.

"Aku bersumpah akan langsung melemparkannya pada cerberus jika suatu saat kau menemui anak burung jalang itu" desisnya tajam.

"..."

.

.

.

-Pulau Slavia-

.

.

.

Seorang nenek tua renta sedang mencuci kerang ditepi laut, ia baru saja menggali pasir ditepian pantai dan mendapatkan beberapa kerang untuk lauk makan malam nanti. Nenek tua itu hidup sebatang kara ia tinggal digubuk tua dekat pohon kelapa besar disisi kanan pantai. Suaminya yang seorang nelayan meninggal terkena imbas badai topan besar 20 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kematian suaminya ia mengasingkan diri dan menghabiskan hidupnya sendirian ditepian pantai Slavia yang sepi ini. Tak ada satu pun penduduk yang ingin bermukim didalam pulau kecil nan indah yang terletak diantara laut Slavia ini kecuali dia seorang dikarenakan pulau ini terkenal pulau kutukan yang kata para penduduk dari pulau seberang terdapat banyak iblis dan mahkluk mitologi kuno didalamnya.

Nenek tua yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua itu menghela nafas panjang. Hari-hari tuanya terasa berat jika ia lalui sendiri, ia sangat kesepian. Nenek tua itu merindukan suaminya.

Andai saja seorang anak hadir diantara mereka, mungkin hari-hari senja menjelang ajalnya tidak akan terasa begitu berat dan sepi seperti sekarang.

Nenek itu menaruh kerang yang sudah bersih ke dalam keranjang, baru saja tubuh rentannya akan bangun saat ia melihat sebutir telur besar berwarna kuning emas terapung-apung mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan sekarang berada dikakinya, tangannya ssedikit ragu namun ia tetap mengangkat telur besar itu dan membawanya ke gubuk tuanya.

Seminggu setelahnya, terjadi retakan-retakan kecil tak beraturan disetiap sisi telur. Seperti akan menetas. Mata kelabu nenek tua itu menatap was-was telur yang ia letakkan diatas baki usang tua miliknya. Sebuah kayu panjang siap ditangannya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika yang menetas adalah elang laut ganas atau naga laut merah ia akan langsung memukulnya.

_**KRAK**_

Sebuah tangan mungil keluar dan memecahkan cangkang telur yang keras itu.

_**KRAK KRAK KRAK**_

Bunyi-bunyi itu berasal dari pecahan kulit telur yang berjatuhan disekitar baki.

"Oh Tuhan!" seru nenek tua itu lalu membuang kayu yang dipegangnya sembarangan kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok yang baru saja menetas itu.

"Mahkluk apa k-kau nak?" ucapnya sembari membulatkan mata.

Tangan tuanya kemudian terangkat mengambil pecahan kulit telur yang menempel dikepala sosok itu.

Digendongnya hati-hati sosok kecil yang baru menetas itu, memandikannya lembut kemudian menaruhnya diatas ranjang kayu usang miliknya.

"Kau begitu cantik.. Matamu bulat seperti rusa namun sekaligus tajam seperti seekor burung. Kulitmu putih langsat bersinar sangat indah seperti permata rubi mahal jika terkena bias cahaya matahari. Bentuk wajah, bibir dan hidung mancungmu persis seperti manekin yang terpahat sempurna. Aku benar-benar menyukai rambut emasmu ini, kau adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna yang pernah ku lihat. Kau sangat unik dengan sepasang sayap abu-abu menaggantung indah dipunggungmu. Kau akan menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik bahkan bisa melebihi kecantikan dewi Aporodhite di olympus saat kau dewasa nanti."

Nenek tua itu mengendong bayi cantik itu dengan sayang, "Aku tidak tahu kau ini mahkluk apa nak. Kau pasti bukan malaikat yang turun dari surga karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau menetas dari telur itu. Yah walaupun kau punya sepasang sayang yang indah." ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi demi Tuhan, kau telah datang dan hadir dalam hidupku yang sepi dan berat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu.. Aku tidak perduli mahkluk apapun kau, kau tetap seorang bayi tak berdosa dan tak berdaya saat ini. Semoga sisa umurku cukup untuk merawatmu dan mengajarimu segala kebaikan nak." tambahnya kemudian mencium kening mulus bayi perempuan itu. Ia adalah seorang sarjana dikota saat ia muda dulu, kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada nelayan hingga akhirnya ia berada pulau Slavia ini.

"Luhan.. Ku beri nama kau Luhan wahai bayi cantikku.." ujar nenek itu tersenyum.

Dari atas langit, seorang lelaki tampan berwajah tegas dan berbadan sangat sempurna memperhatikan itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dari atas istananya.

.

.

.

-Korea Selatan-

.

.

.

Dua orang anak lelaki tampan dan seorang namja dewasa nampak saling berpelukan didepan pintu gawat darurat.

**KLEK**

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya namja dewasa yang belum mau melepaskan pelukan kedua anaknya itu.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan, "Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain Tuan Oh" jawabnya pelan.

"Bayinya selamat namun tidak ibunya"

2 namja kecil didalam pelukan hangat pria dewasa itu memberontak ketika mendengar ucapan Dokter itu.

"Aniyaaa! Umma! Hikss Appa! Umma!" jerit mereka berbarengan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_17 tahun telah berlalu._**

.

.

.

Dua namja kecil yang dulu menangis itu sudah berubah menjadi namja tampan nan tinggi yang sangat berkharisma. Yang pertama adalah Oh Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan Oh Kangin dan Oh Leeteuk, Kris adalah sosok penuh kharisma yang cuek dan dingin namun ia sangat cerdas berbisnis. Sedangkan yang kedua adalah Oh Chanyeol, adik kandung Kris yang tak kalah tampan dan tinggi dari kakaknya. Ia mempunyai sifat lebih terbuka dan hangat dari pada Kris yang seperti gunung es berjalan itu. Mereka berdua mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun yang dilahirkan secara caesar oleh Umma mereka 17 tahun yang lalu. Sehun lahir prematur karena Oh Leeteuk mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak kembali pulang sehabis cek up kehamilannya kemudian meninggal. Namun hal itu tak membuat Oh Kangin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan mendalamnya. Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu merawat ketiga anaknya dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang, biar pun Kris seperti susah didekati tapi jangan salah paham dulu dengan namja berambut blonde itu. Sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang baik dan hangat pada keluarganya meskipun ia sangat cuek dan dingin kepada orang lain. Ia adalah anak kebanggan Kangin. Menurut Appanya itu Kris memang sudah dingin sejak kecil, tepatnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Kris sempat menangis keras pada pemakaman ibunya setelah itu Kangin tak pernah melihatnya menangis lagi. Ia berubah Kris selalu menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri dikamar ia seperti mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia terlalu ceria dan hyper. Kangin mengakui itu. Namun dibalik sifatnya yang over dia adalah sosok yang lembut dan selalu ingin menyenangkan orang didekatnya. Dia bahkan mendapatkan julukan happy virus sewaktu sekolah. Nah Kris cenderung dingin dan Chanyeol cenderung ceria maka anak bungsu Kangin yang bernama Oh Sehun adalah perpaduan keduanya. Namja yang baru saja lulus kuliah di Harvard pada umur 17 tahun karena kejeniusan dan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa itu memiliki sikap dari perpaduan kedua hyungnya. Sehun bisa bersikap cuek dan dingin disaat bersamaan. Ia kadang sangat cuek pada kedua Hyung dan Appanya namun sedetik kemudian dia bisa berubah sangat manja dan lebih hyper daripada Chanyeol pada mereka. Hal itu membuat ketiganya tidak biasa menebak-nebak perubahan mood si bungsu nan tampan itu. Sehun seperti mempunyai dunia yang lebih dingin dan lebih dalam yang tersembunyi rapat didalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung! Chanyeol hyung!"

Kedua pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang sedang berdiskusi didalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya? Hallo hyung super towerku~~~" sapanya dengan suara dibuat imut.

"Kau juga sekarang tower Sehunie.." balas Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh pelan setelah melihat adiknya cemberut.

"Tumben kau mau datang kesini" ujar Kris yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tak biasanya adik semata wayangnya itu datang ke kantor.

Sehun masuk kemudian duduk disebelah hyung pertamanya. Mata sipitnya menatap malas berkas-berkas dimeja didepannya.

"Aku bosan dirumah, hmm Appa eodiseo?" tanyanya kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel.

"Rapat dilantai atas dengan para pemegang saham.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh... Huftt"

"Kau tidak pergi liburan?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Adiknya ini sangat gemar berwisata keliling dunia. Sehun bahkan tidak tertarik bekerja di balik meja, tidak menantang dan sangat membosankan katanya.

"Tidak hyung, minggu depan aku pergi berlibur ke Yunani. Dan sampai keberangkatanku nanti aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." Sehun kemudian memasukan kembali ponselnya setelah ia cek tidak ada notifikasi apapun.

"Dan hyung bagaimana jika kita pergi ke cafe depan sekarang?" usulnya kemudian menarik lengan kedua hyungnya tanpa persetujuan mereka. Benar-benar magnae.

.

.

.

**_Seminggu kemudian.._**

.

.

.

Sebuah koper hitam bermerk bertengger rapih disebelah pria berkulit pucat nyaris albino itu. Didepannya ada tiga orang namja tinggi yang sedang menatapnya intens. Salah seorang yang berusia paruh baya diantara mereka maju selangkah kemudian membawa pria muda berkulit putih didepannya masuk ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya pria paruh baya itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pelan, mata hitamnya menatap tak rela pada anak bungsunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal? Korea mempunyai pulau dan hutan yang indah Sehunie" suara bass dari hyung keduanya membuat namja berkulit putih itu menoleh singkat kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku hanya pergi setahun Chanyeol hyung. Lagipula aku sudah menjelajahi semua hutan di Korea." balasnya masih tertawa merdu.

"Tapi kau pergi lama sekali Sehun. Setahun"

"Ayolahh Appa. Ini kan liburanku.. Lagi pula aku sudah lulus kuliah. Izinkan aku merefresh otak jeniusku Appa. Aku akan sering menelpon. Dan aku sudah besar Appa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri aku bukan bayi lagi" keluhnya diringi suara tawa kecil.

Lalu terdengar panggilan penerbangan. Lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat itupun memeluk Appa dan Hyung keduanya erat-erat. Kemudian kakinya melangkah pelan pada namja berwajah western yang menjadi Hyung pertamanya disisi kiri Ayahnya. Sehun memeluk namja tampan yang sendari tadi diam itu erat.

"Aku pergi ya hyung.." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati Sehun, ku dengar di Yunani banyak sekali mitos hewan mitologi kuno. Terlebih kau akan berkemah dipulau tak berpenghuni -Slavia. Pantai disana memang indah tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang berada didalam pulau itu." bisik Kris misterius ditelinga adiknya.

"Kau sedang berusaha menakutiku ya hyung?" ucapnya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Tapi terimakasih atas infonya Kris Hyung" tambah Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga dirimu nak" pesan Kangin pada anaknya.

Sehun mengangguk. Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu berjalan menjauhi mereka kemudian melabaikan tangan pada keluarganya yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia pun menghilang masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya ke Yunani. Ia akan berkemah dan bermalam disana bersama 2 orang temannya Suho dan Chen. Mereka akan bertemu disana besok siang. Perjalanan ini sudah dirancang setahun sebelum hari ini. Ketiganya telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Pulau slavia adalah pulau kecil ditengah-tengah keindahan pantai slavia. Pulau yang belum tersentuh era modern. Jauh dari peradaban zaman sekarang. Sehun dan dua orang temannya sangat ingin sekali kesana. Sejak dulu Ia memang suka sekali traveller terlebih ketempat-tempat baru seperti itu. Dan Yunani adalah surga. Keindahan tempatnya. Pantainya. Langitnya. Sejarahnya. Bahkan wanita-wanita cantik bersiluet S yang bermukim disana. Benar-benar surga dunia.

Menyamankan duduknya pada kursi pesawat, Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur karena perjalanan menuju Yunani masih sangat panjang.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" teriak dua orang namja pada seorang yang baru turun dari boat dibibir pantai.

Yang diteriaki melambaikan itu memakai kacamata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya. Matahari terbit terik sekali siang ini. Sehun-namja yang baru saja turun dari boat- membungkuk sopan pada pengemudi boat yang nampak hendak berbalik terburu-buru, pandangan matanya terlihat ketakutan menatap keindahan pulau dibelakangnya. Pria yunani itu segera pergi setelah Sehun memberinya bayaran.

Mengangkat bahu bingung ia pun menghampiri kedua sahabat travellernya Suho dan Chen yang sedang meneduh dibawah pohon kelapa.

Mereka berpelukan memberi salam modern dengan berjabat tangan. Sehun kemudian duduk beralaskan pasir disebelah Suho. Ia merogoh saku celananya hendak menelpon Appa nya.

"Percuma hun"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho.

"?"

"Tidak ada sinyal"

"Mwoya?!"

"Hahaha! Dasar bodoh kau pikir ada yang menggunakan ponsel dipulau tak berpenghuni ini?" tanya Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ku pikir kau tahu hun. Kita akan benar-benar liburan disini.. Tanpa ada suara berisik dering ponsel yang menyuruh kita cepat-cepat pulang." ujar Suho senang.

"Yeahh! Liburan.. Hhaha sekarang ayo kita bangun rumaaaaah kawan!" seru Chen semangat. Mereka akan tinggal lama, jadi memutuskan membuat rumah kayu sederhana.

"Hhhhh" Sehun menghela nafas panjang antara senang bisa bebas dan cemas jika Appa nya yang super protektif itu mengkhawatirkannya."

**PLUK**

Chen melemparnya dengan ranting kecil.

"Albino ayoooo! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun disanaaa hah?!" teriaknya hendak memasuki hutan bersama Suho.

Sehun pun bangkit, memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Benar-benar surga dunia.

Ucap mereka dalam hati ketika memasuki hutan slavia lebih dalam. Tanah coklat nan subur, pohon-pohoh hijau besar nan tinggi. Buah-buahan berwarna warni disepanjang jalan dan semak. Suara merdu kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ketiganya tersenyum senang. Mereka kemudian berpencar mencari kayu bakar.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu membuat rumah kayu. Lihatlah kawan!" seru Suho menunjuk ke pohon di depannya. Dimana sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan besarnya luar biasa berdiri kokoh disana. Terdapat sebuah lubang yang sangat besar dibawah pohon itu. Lubang itu setinggi 2 meter, luas dan tinggi karena berada 30 cm dari atas pangkal bawah pohon. Cukup membuat mereka tidur tanpa khawatir air akan masuk. Didalamnya juga rapat, tak ada celah. Jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir kedinginan jika malam hari. Lubang itu persis menyerupai gua.

Chen tersenyum "sempurna" tambah Chen kemudian berbalik mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pohon besar didepan Suho.

Kedua temannya mengikuti, mereka menyusul Suho cepat karena langit mulai mendung, pertanda akan hujan.

"Ini benar-benar seperti surga" kagum Sehun setelah berada didalam pohon itu. Matanya menoleh ke sebelah kiri pohon, ada sebuah danau kecil nan indah disana. Sehun berjanji dalam hati besok ia akan berenang disana.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit, membasahi pulau kecil ditengah pantai slavia itu. Ketiga orang yang bermukim di dalam rumah pohon nampak sedang membereskan dan menyusun barang-barang mereka.

Ketiganya tidur setelah 3 jam kemudian. Mereka kelelahan. Namun namja berkulit paling putih diantaranya belum dapat memejamkan mata. Mata elangnya menatap lurus pada rintik hujan yang sedang turun. Sehun berdiri menyandar dengan segelas coffe instan ditangannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati udara segar hutan, ia menyeruput kopinya nikmat sampai suara kepakan sayap yang kencang membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk kecil. Kepalanya segera melongok keluar, dan mata sipitnya sukses melotot sempurna.

Disana dibalik pohon besar sekitar 100 meter didepannya, Sehun melihat sosok perempuan cantik dengan gaun putih tipis terbang indah dibawah sinar bulan. Rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sepasang sayap abu-abu besar dibelakang punggungnya.

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali Sehun masih menatap lekat pohon besar didepannya.

"Mahkluk apa itu?" gumamnya penasaran.

.

.

.

Mata sipit nan tajam sehun terbuka sedikit ketika telinganya menangkap celotehan Chen dan Suho yang sedang merakit kail dan pancing. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang masih pegal, ia pun bangun terduduk diatas karpet alas tidurnya semalam.

"Kalian mau memancing?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya! Aku mau memancing ikan besar! Kau mau ikut tidak?" tawar Chen antusias.

Sehun menggeleng. Matanya masih berat karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur setelah melihat penampakan mahkluk bersayap itu.

"Oh baiklah Tuan Muda Oh. Silahkan lanjutkan tidur tampanmu lagi. Kami akan pulang sore menjelang malam!" cibir Chen kemudian keluar diikuti Suho sambil masing-masing menenteng kail.

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya kemudian menjatuhkan lagi tubuh kekarnya pada karpet empuknya.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi kemudian namja berkulit albino itu bangun dan mengambil handuk. Ia akan mandi dan berenang didanau indah dekat pohon ini yang kemarin ia lihat.

Membuka seluruh pakaiannya, Sehun kemudian berdiri tegap dipinggir kolam. Tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang. Mata elangnya mengamati seluruh penjuru danau menelusuri jika ada buaya laut bersembunyi didalam airnya. Lima menit berlalu Sehun hampir membuat burung, kupu-kupu, belalang, semut, tupai bahkan ikan pun mati kehabisan nafas oleh pesona pahatan tubuh sempurnanya yang luar biasa sexy. Setelah meneliti tak ada ancaman namja tampan itu pun menceburkan diri ke dalam air jernih danau itu.

Sementara disisi kiri danau sesosok perempuan cantik berambut pinggang berwarna emas terkejut mendengar suara ceburan kerasa dari arah danau. Perempuan dengan gaun putih tipis itu meletakkan baki perunggu yang berisi tamanan obat ditanah kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke arah danau.

"Oh demi para dewa dilangit!" teriaknya kaget saat matanya menangkap seorang lelaki tampan sedang berenang ditengah danau. Perempuan itu pun menutup mulut mungilnya dengan telapak tangan, pipinya merona merah. Yeoja cantik bak dewi Yunani itu segera membalikkan badannya ketika objek didepannya hendak naik ke permukaan. Sekilas mata rusanya dapat menangkap otot perut dan otot bisep namja tampan didepannya ini. Pipinya makin merona merah. Perempuan cantik yang belum pernah melihat manuia selain ibu angkatnya ini merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar melihat namja didepannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu angkatnya perempuan itu menepuk pelan keningnya. Kaki putih mulusnya segera melangkah ke tempat tadi ia meletakkan baki berisi tanaman obat. Kemudian ia menarik selendang tipis yang menutupi sayapnya, memegang baki itu erat yeoja cantik itu pun terbang ke arah sisi kanan pantai. Tepatnya ke gubuk nenek tua yang merupakan ibu angkatnya tinggal.

Sehun kembali menajamkan telinganya ketika ia mendengar suara kepakan sayap, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Namja berkulit putih yang sedang memakai celana itu pun segera menarik resleting celananya ke atas kemudian menuju asal suara itu.

Selembar selendang putih tipis yang harum. Tergeletak begitu saja dibawah rerumputan hijau dibawah kaki Sehun. Mata tajamnya menatap kejak kaki mungil yang tercetak ditanah yang masih basah akibat hujan semalam.

Sehun terdiam. Jemari kokohnya kemudian menarik kain putih tipis itu, hidung mancungnya mencium harum mawar yang begitu memabukan menguar dari sana.

Malamnya Suho dan Chen pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mereka tak mendapat satu pun ikan. Dan hal itu membuat Chen kesal bukan main. Besok pagi ia dan Suho akan berangkat memancing lagi, Chen akan membuat kemah disana. Pokoknya ia tidak akan pulang jika belum mendapat ikan yang besar, ia pun mengajak Sehun tapi dengan halus namja putih itu menolak. Sehun ada rencana menjelajahi hutan besok, ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok gadis bersayap itu.

_**-pagi hari-**_

Sehun terbangun sendirian dirumah pohon itu. Jelas karena Chen dan Suho berangkat memancing subuh-subuh sekali. Kepala namja berkulit putih itu menggeleng mengingat betapa ambisiusnya temannya hanya demi mendapatkan ikan besar. Mengambil handuk putih Sehun pun berjalan ke arah danau, ia memutuskan akan mandi disana selama berada disini.

Tubuh putih berotot miliknya bersinar terkena terpaan cahaya matahari, Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut coklat pendeknya guna menyingkirkan air yang melekat. Tak sengaja mata hitamnya melihat pohon blueberry yang merambat subur diujung semak didepannya. Namja tampan itu pun segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju. Ia kemudian melangkah cepat ke dalam rumah pohon, dan keluar dengan keranjang buah besar.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah gubuk rentan, terdapat seorang yeoja bak dewi duduk bersimpuh disebelah ranjang kayu usang yang ditiduri oleh seorang nenek tua yang nampak lemaj dan pucat.

"Ibu.. Bertahanlah kumohon" pintanya memelas.

Si nenek yang dipanggil ibu kemudian tersenyum.

"Luhan ku yang manis, kau sudah tubuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa cantik dan anggun. Kau begitu suci seperti malaikat. Kau adalah anakku yang manis."

Jeda sebentar, nenek tua itu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dulu sekali.. 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku sebatang kara hidup disini. Kemudian suatu hari aku melamun dibibir pantai sambil mencuci kerang." papar nenek itu, tangan tuanya terangkat mengusap halus pipi yeoja cantik yang duduk bersimpuh disampingnya.

"Aku melamunkan tentang kehadiran seorang anak. Dan tiba-tiba sebutir telur emas besar menyentuh kakiku"

Perempuan cantik didepannya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ketika kau lahir aku menerka kau adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Tetapi begitu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pecahan kulit telur yang berserakan dan dirimu yang berusaha keluar dari telur emas itu aku menyangkalkan."

"A-apa? .. Te-telur?" gagap yeoja itu tak percaya.

Nenek tua itu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku menarik kata-kataku dulu Luhan. Kau benar-benar malaikat. Kau berhati lembut dan berkepribadian baik."

"Aku belajar darimu bu"

Nenek tua itu tersenyum lemah.

"Baju yang kau pakai itu, berasal dari langit. Ketika kau tubuh remaja beberapa tahun lalu. Lekuk tubuhmu mulai terlihat, aku sedang merajut baju dari kulit kelinci ketika sutra putih ini jatuh disebelahku" ucap nenek tua itu menerawang.

"Kau mungkin adalah anak salah satu dewa dilangit.. Terbukti dari kain sutra putihmu yang tak pernah kotor sejak kau pertama kali memakainya"

Nenek tua itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jaga dirimu sayang. Ibu rasa ini sudah waktunya" lirihnya pelan.

"Tidak! Ibu ku mohon bertahanlah! Hiks!" serunya kencang.

Nenek tua itu tersenyum damai matanya menatap Luhan lembut.

"Jangan menangis" ucapnya kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Melihat itu perempuan cantik yang duduk bersimpuh kemudian langsung berdiri, berlari tergesa-gesa menuju hutan. Mencari tamanan obat untuk kesembuhan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya. Gadis cantik itu sangat menyayangi nenek tua itu. Sangat.

Kain sutra putih tipis yang menyerupai baju gaun miliknya merumbai-rumbai indah menerpa semak saat ia berlari. Belum lagi rambut emas lurus sepinggangnya yang terbang terbawa angin. Sayap abu-abunya terlipat rapi tak terutupi. Ia kehilangan selendang sutra putihnya. Gadis cantik itu -Luhan- membawa dirinya pada ladang ditengah hutan yang dipenuhi taman obat dan blueberry. Baki perunggu yang tadi sempat bawa ia genggam erat. Wajah cantik bak manekin itu basah oleh air mata. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia belum rela kehilangan ibu tercintanya. Satu-satunya orang yang merawat dan menemaninya selama 17 tahun ia hidup.

.

.

.

Keranjang yang dibawa Sehun sudah penuh, ia memutuskan beristirahat sebentar dibawah pohon apel didekat ladang blueberry. Perutnya sudah terisi oleh ratusan buah kecil berwarna biru yang sangat disukainya itu. Matanya kemudian menutup perlahan, lelah juga menyusuri ladang besar blueberry yang tumbuh dari ujung danau sampai ke tengah hutan.

Menikmati suasana khas hutan tak perlu waktu lama untuk pria tampan itu terbuai masuk ke dalam mimpi.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ditengah hutan, matahari bersinar terik sekali diatas kepalanya. Membuat keringat dan lelehan airmata bercampur indah menciptakan harum memabukan disetiap langkahnya. Meski begitu isakan tangis tak terdengar dari bibir semerah darahnya. Ia terlalu sedih sehingga tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tangannya dengan gemetar memetik rumput-rumput dan akar-akar obat didepannya. Kaki mulusnya dan matanya bekerja sama untuk segera mendapatkan tanaman obat yang pas. Ia berlarian kesana kemari mencari akar coklat wangi yang belum ditemukannya.

**_BRUK_**

Luhan meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan kakinya terkilir tersandung ranting pohon. Lututnya sedikit berdarah dan memar, sedangkan pergelangan kakinya memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah sapaan lembut membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia reflek memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang melihat sosok tampan yang waktu itu dilihatnya diam-diam didanau.

"Aaaahh" yeoja cantik itu meringis pelan, kakinya nyeri dan sakit sekali digerakkan.

Sedangkan didepannya Sehun sedang menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip. Sungguh demi apapun didunia ini mahkluk didepannya ini merupakan perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ia jumpai. Gadis cantik berambut emas lurus sepinggang dengan maja bulat seperti rusa namun tajam seperti burung elang, menimbulkan kesan sexy setiap ia menatap mata yang saat ini mengerjap takut itu. Bibir penuh kissable berwarna merah darah yang sedikit terbuka yang saat ini sedang ia gigit sensual membuat Sehun rasanya ingin melompat dan melumatnya rakus. Gadis ini sungguh sempurna. Ia seperti dewi kayangan yang terdampar dibumi. Pahatan wajahnya cantik, hidung bangir mancungnya, kulit putih langsat bersinar yang terlihat sangat lembut itu berhias keringat menciptakan aroma memabukan untuk kaum pria. Oh dan jangan lupakan lekuk tubuh yang mampu membuat semua pria terengah nikmat diantara kedua paha gadis itu. Belum lagi baju sutra tipis yang melekat ketat membentuk tubuh S-Line nya. Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekat hati-hati berjongkok didepan gadis cantik itu. Ia berusaha mengontrol matanya agar hanya terfokus pada pergelangan kaki dan lutut gadis didepannya. Sebisa mungkin menahan hasrat dan gairahnya untuk tidak membuka lebar paha gadis cantik itu kemudian melesakkan kejantanannya yang ereksi ini kedalam sana. Menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sehun mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya. Ia menarik lembut kaki gadis itu kemudian mempraktekkan pelajaran yang ia terima dari Suho (Suho adalah seorang dokter) pada kaki gadis didepannya yang nampak mulai sedikit membiru.

**_KREK_**

**_ARGH!_**

Luhan menutup matanya erat ketika Sehun membenarkan letak tulang dikakinya. Sepasang sayapnya menegang. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, semoga kaki gadis cantik ini baik-baik saja.

"Nona?" panggil Sehun.

Luhan tetap menutup matanya.

"Heii" dengan pelan disibaknya rambut emas gadis didepannya ke samping agar tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Nona?" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku Luhan bukan Nona" lirihnya pelan. Wajah penuh air mata itu menatap Sehun polos.

Berdehem sebentar namja tampan itu pun menarik bibirnya sedikit melihat kepolosan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Oh Maaf, baiklah Luhan.. Apa yang kau lakukan gadis cantik sepertimu ditengah hutan?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Mendengar kata 'cantik' keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun seburat merah hadir menghiasi pipi Luhan. Entah mengapa kata 'cantik' yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja tampan didepannya ini seperti membuat bunga mawar bermekaran dihatinya, begitu indah. Berbeda ketika ibunya memujinya.

Teringat ibunya.

Kepala Luhan seakan dipukul keras mengingat keadaan ibunya yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Aku harus kembali" serunya cepat dan panik. Membuat Sehun juga ikut panik karena Luhan langsung berdiri tegak dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhinya.

Dari belakang Sehun dapat melihat sedikit sayap abu-abu Luhan terlipat rapi dibalik punggungnya. Tertutupi rambut emas panjang sepinggangnya yang menjuntai indah. Dan hal itu membuat kakinya menjadi batu dan otaknya kosong.

"Mahkluk apa dia?" gumamnya samar-samar disela-sela kekagetannya pada gadis cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS for read,fav,follow,and review ne readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan bunga aster putih diatas gundukan tanah yang berada ditengah-tengah ladang blueberry. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sekarang ia sendirian. Hidup sebatang kara tanpa ibunya. Mata hitam jernihnya memandang bulan yang bersinar tinggi dikepalanya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Kesepian didalam hutan yang gelap.

Kaki putih mulusnya melangkah pelan menuju pohon apel, ia mendudukan dirinya disana. Menghembuskan nafas berat gadis cantik itu lalu menyandar pada pohon dibelakangnya dan matanya mulai tertutup, ia tertidur kelelahan.. Tanpa memperdulikan denyutan nyeri dikakinya.

.

Sehun duduk diam diatas karpet empuknya. Matanya menatap lurus segelas coffe yang masih mengepul ditangannya. Lagi-lagi malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan hal yang sama. Sosok gadis cantik bersayap itu.

Mengacak kasar rambutnya Sehun bersumpah jika hidungnya sekarang masih bisa mencium harum mawar yang memabukan dari tubuh gadis bersayap itu. Sebut ia gila karena ia benar-benar tegang jika mengingat lekuk indah tubuh Luhan -gadis bersayap itu- dari dekat seperti tadi siang. Tubuh sintal itu terlihat begitu padat, halus, lembut dengan lekukan yang sangat pas dan itu membuat Sehun harus menelan saliva berat. Belum lagi kulitnya yang putih langsat, sangat unik dan indah bagi namja tampan itu. Gaun sutra putih tipis yang mencetak lekuk indah tubuh Luhan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Gaun itu berwarna putih bersih tanpa cela, yang jika dilihat dari dekat terdapat bordiran benang emas mengelilingi setiap ujungnya. Gaun sutra itu menjuntai panjang dengan indahnya dari pinggul Luhan hingga kaki lalu merumbai ketanah. Bagian depannya pendek, hanya sebatas paha atasnya, dan tidak menutupi kejenjangan kaki mulusnya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan sebatas dada itu memperlihatkan tulang selangka dibahu mulusnya. Dengan belahan dada V tepat ditengah payudara suburnya. Luhan benar-benar seperti sosok dewi Yunani didalam dongeng.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuaannya dengan Luhan, namja tampan itu tak keluar sedikitpun dari rumah pohonnya. Ia makan buah-buahan dan mie instan yang masih tersedia banyak didalam tasnya. Oh mungkin ia hanya keluar untuk mandi dipagi dan sore hari. Selebihnya ia habiskan waktu untuk membaca dan mencari-cari informasi dari buku yang Chen bawa. Temannya yang berwajah kotak itu gemar sekali dengan sejarah Yunani kuno, ia mempunyai 10 lemari besar diperpustakaan pribadinya yang berisi tentang sejarah dewa-dewi olympus itu. Dan kemarin saat ia membersihkan rumah pohon Chen membawa 1 tas kecil berisi buku baru yang ia beli di ibu kota Yunani saat hendak menyewa boat untuk perjalanan kesini.

Jemari panjang Sehun menelurusi kata demi kata dalam buku terakhir yang ia baca. Jika ia masih tak menemukannya Sehun akan menyusul kedua teman gilanya itu yang belum juga _pulang memancing ikan besar dan bertanya langsung pada Chen._

_Selembar, dua lembar_

_Lembar ke seratus, seratus tujuh belas._

_Buku pertama bab III_

Terus saja mata membaca buku itu dengan jeli, ia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang gadis bersayap itu.

_Buku ke IV bab 3A_

Alkonost - burung legendaris dari mitologi slavia yang memiliki tubuh seekor burung dengan sayap abu-abu dan dada seorang wanita. Ia bertelur dipantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air laut. Air laut akan berubah tenang namun beberapa hari setelah telur itu akan menetas, ia akan membawa badai yang sangat mematikan. Ketika alkonost menyanyi suaranya sangat indah, bagi siapa saja yang mendengar nyanyiannya maka akan melupakan segalanya.

Kening Sehun berkerut membaca tulisan itu, 'slavia' bukankah itu nama tempat ini? Dan jika dilihat-lihat sayap Luhan memang tidak putih tapi abu-abu terang mendekati putih seperti sayap burung, bukan malaikat. Namun ia memiliki sepasang kaki jenjang mulus bukan tubuh keseluruhan seekor burung.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi Sehun melempar buku itu ke sudut meja lalu keluar dari dalam rumah pohonnya.

"Mahkluk apa kau sebenarnya Luhan?"

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang. indah sekali dipandang mata. Disebuah pohon besar didekat danau Sehun mendudukan diri pada rerumputan hijau disana. Ia belum beranjak kemanamubsejak sore tadi. Matanya selalu terfokus memandang pohon besar yang berada satu garis lurus dengannya. Pohon dimana ia pertama kali melihat sosok Luhan. Gadis cantik bersayap yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melilitkan selendang sutra Luhan pada lehernya, menghirup aroma mawar yang menguar dari kain sutra itu.

"Ughhhhh~ ssshhhhhhhhh" suara desis kesakitan yang jelas terdengar dari semak-semak membuat Sehun waspada. Dipulau ini banyak iblis -begitu yang ia baca- namja tampan itu harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

"Ah! Hiks.. Hiks.. Ibu.."

Suara lembut itu, Sehun tak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Itu suara Luhan. Begitu merdu dan halus, namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri kemudian melangkah pelan-pelan menuju semak-semak.

Begitu matanya melihat tubuh Luhan terbaring tak berdaya dengan kaki bengkak namja berkulit putih itu segera menyibak semak dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ladang blueberry. Luhan ada disana, meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang bengkak.

"Luhan!" serunya kencang, kakinya berlari menghampiri gadis cantik itu.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh lemah Luhan bersandar pada bahunya. Tangannya lalu mengangkat sedikit kaki yeoja itu untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" sesalnya setelah melihat kaki itu biru membengkak. Sehun gagal memprakteknya ajaran Suho.

Ia langsung menggendong tubuh Luhan hati-hati kemudian berlari cepat menuju rumah pohon.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan hati-hati diatas karpet empuknya. Ia kemudian meracik teh hangat dan menyodorkannya pada gadis yang setengah sadar itu.

"Minum ini dulu" perintahnya cepat namun lembut.

Luhan patuh, gadis yang berada ditengah ambang kesadarannya itu meraih gelas itu pelan. Tangannya gemetar hebat menahan sakit dikakinya. Ia meminumnya dua teguk kemudian meletakkannya dimeja kecil sampingnya.

Padahal tadi purnama terang sekali, tapi tiba-tiba rintik hujan turun dari langit membasahi bumi. Tidak besar sih namun cukup membuat seseorang basah kuyup jika berjalan jauh. Hal itu membuat namja yang sedang mencari selimut tebal didalam tasnya mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Sehun harus membawa Luhan pada Suho secepatnya, atau wanita cantik itu akan pingsan kesakitan akibat teknik pengobatan bodohnya.

Tas ransel Suho berada dipunggungnya, temannya itu memerlukan tas ini untuk memeriksa dan mengobati Luhan. Menutup pintu rumah pohon dengan kayu yang dibelah menyerupai pintu yang kemarin dibuatnya Sehun kemudian membenarkan posisi Luhan dalam gendongannya. Yeoja bak dewi itu berada didalam pelukkannya, Sehun memakaikan jaket tebal dan topi serta melilitkan selimut hangat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan terbungkus aman dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan sweater tebal lengan panjang dengan topi dikepalanya. Oh jangan lupakan sepatu boot yang membungkus jemari kakinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat gentle berlari ditengah hujan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang harus ditolongnya dalam dekapannya.

.

Hujan turun semakin deras, Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya yang melangkah dalam bayang-bayang pohon besar yang ia lewati. Mata tajam pria tampan itu melirik wajah meringis Luhan didadanya. Bulan diatas semakin tinggi dan terang. Sehun lalu mempercepat langkahnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara deburan ombak pantai.

Tap Tap Tap

"Chen!" teriaknya kencang pada seorang yang sedang duduk didekat api unggun besar yang terlihat menantang hujan.

Tap Tap Tap

Sehun pun berlari lagi mendekati temannya.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Nafas Sehun putus-putus, ketika ia sudah berdiri didepan Chen dan Suho yang baru saja keluar dari tenda menatapnya bingung.

Namja paling tinggi dan paling putih itu mengambil nafas banyak. Dada bidangnya naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Ada apa Hun?" tanya Chen bingung melihat sikap temannya itu. Mata namja berwajah kotak itu lalu melirik ke arah buntalan kain dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Apa itu?" tunjuknya penasaran.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, ia menatap Suho serius. "Suho Hyung.. Aku butuh bantuanmu.. Sekarang" ujarnya kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam tenda.

.

.

.

Chen yang cerewet mengunci mulutnya begitu matanya menangkap wajah dewi cantik dalam gumpalan digendongan Sehun. Namja berwajah kotak itu menahan rentetan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya melihat wajah tegang Sehun. Sedangkan Suho segera membongkar tas ransel yang Sehun bawa.

"Oh My ! Sehun apa yang terjadi pada kakinya?!" seru Suho reflek ketika matanya melihat kaki Luhan yang membiru dan membengak besar. Tangan ahlinya kemudian segera mengobati kaki yeoja dalam dekapan Sehun itu.

Sehun menatap kaki Luhan penuh sesal, "Kakinya terkilir hyung.. Aku mencoba mempraktekan pengajaranmu tapi.. Gagal" ujarnya pelan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Chen diam, ia menatap Sehun kemudian beralih menatap gadis cantik dalam dekapan temannya itu.

.

Hujan sepertinya masih belum reda diluar sana. Didalam tenda Luhan tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Sehun, ia masih memakai jaket Sehun namun tidak topinya. Selimut hangat menyelimuti tubuh indahnya, pergelangan kakinya diperban oleh Suho. Jemari namja yang mendekap sayang yeoja cantik itu mengusap lembut rambut keemasan Luhan yang berada didadanya.

Mereka masih berada didalam tenda didekat pantai. Dengan api unggun besar yang menyala besar didepan pintu tendanya. Suara ombak dari laut yang sedang pasang terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. Chen dan Suho duduk berhadapan denhan Sehun yang sedang memeluk Luhan.

"Jadi?" tanya Chen to the point. Ia menatap Sehun serius. "Siapa dia Sehun?" tambahnya lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, ia menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Kemudian menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luhan, kata demi kata mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ya ampun Sehun! Harusnya aku tinggal dihutan bersamamu kalau begitu!" ucap Suho setelah Sehun selesai bercerita.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu hyung?" teriak Chen kesal.

"Tidak jadi. Kita pulang besok pagi ya Sehun. Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu yeoja cantik disana. Lagi pula tidak ada ikan besar disini yang ada hanya seekor buaya laut besar!" ketus Suho sebal karena kail mereka kemarin sempat tersangkut dibuntut buaya laut besar sehingga ia terpaksa harus merelakan kail mahalnya tertarik masuk ke laut oleh binatang itu.

"Ya! Hyung!" Chen berteriak lagi, tidak terima disalahkan.

Suho mencibir lagi.

"Hahahahaha" kemudian ketiganya tertawa bersamaan.

Namja berkulit putih itu sedikit lega, temannya menerima gadis cantik ini, mereka tidak mencap Luhan iblis dan menyuruhnya menjauhi Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, wajah kalian mirip." ujar Suho pelan setelah meredakan tawa.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lalu mengusap surai emas Luhan.

Suho dan Chen mengangguk,

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan seorang malaikat hun" tambah Chen kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita tidur!" ucap Suho kemudian mereka pun menarik selimut masing-masing.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika matanya terkena bias sinar mentari. Slavia adalah satu-satunya pantai indah yang beruntung karena sunrise terlihat begitu dekat dari sana. Bias-bias cahaya itu menerpa lembut wajah tegas nan rupawan Sehun yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Membuat wajah putih bak pangeran itu bersinar.

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik.

Ia kemudian menunduk untuk menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh Sehun menggunakan hidung bangirnya yang berada tepat dileher namja itu.

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Jutaan bunga mawar bermekaran didadanya mengiringi detuman keras detak jantungnya bila berada didekat namja tampan ini.

Bibirnya tertarik lagi mengukir senyuman.

Namja berkulit putih itu menggeliat pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Mereka tidur berhadapan, saling menempel dan berhimpitan. Namja tampan itu menjadikan dirinya pembatas antara Luhan dan dua orang temannya yang masih tertidur pulas dibalik punggung Sehun. Tidak mungkin meminta Suho dan Chen tidur diluarkan? Sedangkan mereka hanya memiliki satu tenda.

Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia tersenyum mendapati rambut emas Luhan berada tepat dibawah dagunya. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala gadis cantik itu, kemudian menoleh ke belakang menatap dua temannya yang masih terlelap. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun Sehun kemudian mendekap Luhan lebih dekat dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu melemparnya.. Begini, perhatikan" ujarnya pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berempat -Sehun Luhan Chen Suho- baru bangun menjelang siang dan memutuskan memancing sebentar atas usulan temannya yang berwajah kotak itu.

"Begini ya?" tanya Luhan kemudian melemparkan kailnya setelah diajari Sehun.

"Hmm kau pintar" puji namja berkulit putih pelan. Yeoja cantik itu mudah sekali diajari, ia cerdas.

"Jika benda berwarna merah itu tenggelam, segera panggil aku ya?" ujarnya lembut kemudian berjalan ke arah Chen yang sedang melempar kail disisi lainnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia duduk diam atas batu karang dipinggir laut. 10 meter dari tempatnya ia melihat Sehun sedang mencandai Chen, pria tampan berkulit putih itu menarik-narik kail temannya itu hingga membuat Chen berteriak marah-marah padanya. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat Pria tampan yang mengendongnya semalam. Segaris senyum tipis terukir indah dari bibir semerah darahnya.

**CLAP**

"Eung..!" Luhan berdiri panik berusaha menarik pancingnya. Benda merah yang berada 2 meter didepannya tenggelam tiba-tiba membuatnya reflek bangun hendak memanggil pria berkulit pucat yang semalam memeluknya tapi.. Luhan tidak tahu siapa namanya.. Dia -namja tampan yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya itu- belum memperkenalkan dirinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"Sehun!" itu bukan suara Luhan tapi Suho yang sedang duduk didepan tenda.

"Ya?" jawabnya setengah berteriak karena posisi temannya itu berjarak 10 meter darinya.

Suho menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang panik. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan aktifitas 3 orang yang sedang memancing didepannya. (Posisi Luhan Sehun dan Chen didepan Suho karena mereka memancing dipantai sedangkan Suho duduk didepan tenda dibelakang mereka yang hanya memperhatikan aktifitas teman2an, ia malas memancing karena insiden buaya laut yang berujung hilangnya kail pancing jutaan won nya -_-)

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho,

"Luhan?" kakinya langsung saja berlari ke arah yeoja berambut kuning emas itu.

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun cepat, matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata rusa yeoja berkulit putih langsat itu.

"Eungg! Kail merahnya teng-gelam!" ucapnya panik sedikit terbata-bata.

Segera saja Sehun mengambil alih pancingan yang dipegang Luhan kemudian menarik kailnya cepat.

"Hhhnn lepas Lu" keluh Sehun saat kailnya tiba-tiba putus.

"..." Luhan diam saja, matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja yang hanya memakai kaos single hitam itu dengan intens.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat telinganya karena tak mendapat jawaban dari yeoja berambut kuning emas tersebut.

"Lu? Heii.. Lu? Luhan?" panggilnya ketika mendapati yeoja cantik itu melamum sambil menatapnya.

"Oh.. I-iya?" balas Luhan dengan muka merona merah.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat yeoja didepannya menunduk.

"Ti-tidak apa apa" jawabnya pelan.

Luhan meremas kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya. 'Demi seluruh Dewa dilangit, pria tampan didepannya ini seperti taman bunga mawar yang selalu saja memercikkan harum yang membuat Luhan mabuk. Belum lagi jutaan tangkai bunga mawar yang bermekaran disetiap sudut hatinya saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria berkulit putih ini. Saat ini Luhan merasa perasaannya luar biasa aneh, desiran halus terselip direlung hatinya saat mendengar Sehun berbicara. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat berada dekat dengannya. Dan jutaan bunga bermekaran di hatinya saat menatap mata tajam Sehun. Pria didepannya ini sangat sempurna. Ia tinggi, wajahnya tampan sekali dengan garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, sepasang mata musang yang tajam, alis tebal dan berbibir tipis. Kulitnya juga putih bersih dengan otot-otot yang tercetak mengagumkan. Ibu benar, seseorang sempurna seperti ini memang benar ada. Ya benar ada, dia adalah orangnya.' batinnya menerawang kagum.

"Oh, tadi mengapa tidak langsung memanggilku ketika kailnya tenggelam Lu?" Sehun merapihkan surai emas Luhan yang tertiup angin kecil, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

"Eung.. Aku tidak tahu namamu.." balasnya setelah kembali dari acara membatin -kesempuraan pria didepannya ini- ia kemudian memejamkan mata karena jemari panjang Sehun yang tadi merapihkan helaian rambutnya beralih ke bawah mengusap lembut leher putihnya yang sedikit berpeluh.

"Hhah?" Sehun melotot kaget, gerakan tangannya dileher Luhan reflek berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu" ulang yeoja itu lagi.

"Oooh.. Sehun namaku Sehun.. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun .." balas Sehun menatap lekat iris hitam Luhan.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lembut.

"Ya?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Tidak" yeoja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ini.. Ayo duduk disini.." Sehun kemudian menarik lengannya lembut. Menuntunnya agar duduk diatas batu karang besar. Namja tampan itu melempar lagi kailnya ke laut. Mereka pun mulai memancing lagi.

.

.

.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama kau sudah tinggal disini?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia ingin tahu tentang gadis cantik disebelahnya ini banyak.

"Lama sekali... Sudah lama sekali Sehun.." jawab Luhan pelan, matanya menatap lurus hamparan laut biru didepannya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lahir.."

"Oh.. Dimana orangtuamu Lu?" tanya Sehun kemudian, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah gadis yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Ibu sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.." lirih Luhan pelan.

"Apa?!" Sehun kaget mendengar jawaban Luhan, reflek ia berbalik menghadap yeoja berambut emas itu cepat.

"Oh astaga! Maafkan aku Lu aku tidak tahu" tambahnya kemudian.

Luhan diam saja, ia masih menatap laut dengan senyum sedih tercetak dibibir merahnya.

Hening

Hanya suara deburan ombak dan tiupan angin kecil yang terdengar.

"Ibumu dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan pelan memecah keheningan.

"Disurga bersama Tuhan.." jawab Sehun lirih..

"Bersama Tuhan?" ulang Luhan lagi.

"Iya, ibuku sudah meninggal Lu"

"Hhh.. Kita sama Sehun.. "

"Ya.. Ayahmu dimana?"

"Tidak tahu, ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku.."

"..."

"Ayahmu dimana Sehun?"

"Di Seoul bersama kedua kakak laki-laki ku.."

"Seoul?"

"Yaa, di Korea.." Sehun yang masih duduk menghadap Luhan melihat selendang putih dibalik punggung Luhan (tadi pagi ia berikan pada Luhan karena ia bilang itu adalah selendangnya yang hilang) berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Jemarinya pun reflek terangkat membenarkan letaknya yang bergeser sehingga sayap abu-abu milik Luhan sedikit mengintip dari sana. Sehun memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh yeoja cantik itu. Ia berada dekat sekali dengan Luhan. Ingin sekali ia mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjang putih didepannya ini.

"Lu-

"Sehun!" panggil Chen kencang, tak menyadari situasi.

"hhhhh... APA?!" memejamkan matanya kesal, Sehun menjawabnya dengan teriakan keras.

"Sudah dapat ikan besar belum?" tanyanya masih tak menyadari kekesalan temannya itu.

"BELUM!" balasnya ketus kemudian menjauhkan lagi dirinya dari Luhan.

Sementara dibelakang mereka Suho tertawa keras melihat ekpresi merengut Sehun.

.

.

.

Sore hari mereka berempat baru berkemas kembali ke hutan. Itu karena Chen bersih keras ingin mendapatkan ikan besar. Astaga! Dua orang temannya yang lain hanya bisa menepuk keningnya melihat sifat ambisius pria berwajah kotak itu. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan yang mulai gelap. Suho melirik jam tangannya, baru pukul setengah 6 sore namun suasana nampak gelap. Mungkin karena pepohonan yang mereka lewati terlalu lebat sehingga menutupi cahaya dari langit. Pikir mereka possitif. Sementara satu-satunya perempuan yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun mengenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang pria tampan bak pangeran itu. Demi seluruh dewa-dewi dilangit! Ia berada dalam gedongan Sehun dengan keadaan sadar! Bagaimana wajahnya tak merona!...

"Berhenti dulu.. Aku mau buang air kecil" Ujar Chen kemudian melepaskan ransel punggungnya berlari ke arah rawa-rawa disisi kanan.

Sehun dan Suho pun berhenti. Mereka duduk pada sebatang pohon ek tua yang tumbang tak jauh dari rawa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Tiga orang yang sedang duduk itu terperajat kaget mendengar suara teriakan temannya.

Suho segera bangkit berlari ke asal suara. Sementara Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat, memeluknya erat. Mata elangnya menyusuri keadaan sekitar waspada, kemudian kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menuju ke rawa tempat temannya berteriak dengan Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Suho marah melihat Chen di cekik oleh mahkluk perempuan buas ditengah rawa.

"Grrrrhhh" mahkluk itu menggeram tak senang. Membuat Sehun yang baru tiba segera mendorong Luhan lembut ke balik punggung lebarnya.

Dziwozona atau mamuna gadis iblis rawa dalam mitologi slavia yang dikenal jahat dan berbahaya.

Yang sekarang tepat berada didepannya. Sehun masih mengingat jelas kata demi kata yang tercetak dibuku milik Chen itu.

Suho mundur selangkah ketika mahkluk itu naik ke permukaan tanah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak lumpur disetiap langkahnya. Tangan pucat mahkluk itu masih mencengkram leher Chen dengan erat.

Dziwozona itu melangkah mendekati Sehun, ia menatap intens wajah rupawan Sehun. Sementara yang didekati menatap balik gadis rawa itu.

"Lepaskan temanku!" serunya tegas.

Dziwozona itu tertawa kencang, hingga gigi-gigi runcingnya terlihat. Suho merinding melihatnya. Namun Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

Mahkluk itu kemudian menjatuhkan Chen didekat kakinya.

"Aku akan melepaskan manusia kecil ini jika kau bersedia ikut bersamaku pria tampan!" ujarnya kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Suho makin merinding dibuatnya. Sehun masih tetap menatapnya datar. Mata sipitnya melihat temannya terbatuk-batuk dibawah kaki binatang gadis iblis itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Kau manusia paling tampan yang ku temui! Aku ingin berada dibawahmu dan bercinta denganmu segera!" ucapnya frontal kemudian tertawa sensual. Suho hampir muntah dibuatnya, astaga membayangkan Sehun menggagahi gadis rawa bau penuh lumpur dengan gigi seperti ikan hiu membuatnya mual.

Dipunggungnya Sehun merasa jemari Luhan mencrengkram bajunya erat.

Membuang muka jijik namja tampan itu kemudian menatap Dziwozona dihadapannya ini tajam.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja dari pada memaksaku ikut denganmu!" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Oh! Aku sangat suka pria tampan angkuh sepertimu! Aku akan mengikatmu diranjang dan memperkosamu habis-habisan wahai pria tampan!" balasnya senang kemudian tertawa melengking seram.

Yeoja dibelakang Sehun kemudian memeluk perut namja tampan itu makin erat, ia mengintip sedikit dari balik punggung lebar Sehun. Mata hitam beningnya memandang tak suka pada gadis rawa didepannya. Ia mulai memberontak ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sehun menahan Luhan agar tetap bersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Oh! Siapa dibalik punggung lebarmu itu pria tampan?" tanya gadis rawa itu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Suho segera menarik Chen bangun dan membawanya menjauh dari Dziwozona saat ia terfokus pada teman tampannya.

Sehun mundur teratur. Matanya menatap waspada gadis rawa didepannya.

_**Sst**_

Dengan gerakan cepat tiba-tiba Dziwozona itu sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Mata sipit Sehun membulat kaget.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu wahai pria tampan?" tanya gadis rawa itu dekat. Sehun bahkan mencium aroma akar pohon busuk dari nafasnya.

Mundur lagi selangkah, pria tampan itu tak menjawab. Namun iblis gadis rawa didepannya ini menggeram marah, menerka gadis dibalik punggungnya adalah benar kekasihnya.

"Arghhhhh!"

**PLAK**

Sehun meraung kesakitan saat kejantanannya yang tertidur diremas kasar oleh gadis rawa itu. Ia menampar Dziwozona keras hingga iblis itu jatuh tersungkur dan menatap Sehun tajam kemudian menggeram marah. Gadis rawa itu mendesis geram lalu melangkah cepat menuju ke arah pria angkuh yang tadi menamparnya itu.

Sementara kaki Sehun gemetar tak kuat menahan sakit dan ngilu pada kejantanannya, namja tampan itu kemudian jatuh terduduk. Matanya menatap waspada gadis rawa yang menggeram marah seperti binatang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menarik-narik ujun gaun sutra Luhan agar duduk, sehingga Sehun dapat mendekap dan melindunginya dari Dziwozona. Namun Luhan tak bergeming, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga hanya rambut emasnya saja yang terlihat menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang, ia merutuki kakinya yang lemas karena rasa ngilu pada kejantanannya.

Dziwozona semakin mendekat.

Wajah Chen dan Suho pucat pasi. Mereka berdua tak mempunyai kekuatan menghadapi iblis itu.

Gadis rawa itu lalu mengelurkan pisau dari baju basah penuh lumpurnya kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Saat gadis rawa itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi sedangkan namja tampan yang terduduk lemas diantara Luhan dan iblis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendangnya jika iblis itu berani melukai Luhan.

"Mati Kau jalang!" ucapnya penuh emosi.

**BYUR**

Ombak menggulung tinggi sekali dipantai, hingga suaranya terdengar jelas. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang sekali.

Gerakan iblis itu reflek terhenti, bersamaan dengan jaket milik Sehun yang dipakai oleh Luhan merosot jatuh ke tanah..

**DEG**

Dziwozona diam dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Sepasang sayap indah nan besar berwarna abu-abu terang mengepak indah dibalik punggung gadis berambut emas yang berkibar lembut didepannya. Mata bulat indah nan tajam yeoja berparas bak dewi yunani itu kini menatapnya lurus penuh intimidasi.

Persis seperti ibunya, alkonost yang cantik tak tertandingi sehingga ia dibuang oleh dewi aporodhite ke bumi karena merasa begitu tersaingi. Dan juga ayahnya, Poseidon yang kuat dengan aura dan pandangan intimidasi yang mengerikan.

Gadis rawa itu segera bangun kemudian menunduk dalam, memberi hormat. Ia lalu berlari cepat menceburkan dirinya masuk ke dalam rawa.

Suara ombak dan tiupan angin berhenti perlahan-lahan. Suasana kembali biasa. Dibawah kaki Luhan namja tampan berkulit putih nampak meringis sakit memegangi kejantanannya.

Suho dan Chen segera berlari cepat menghampiri Sehun. Garis kemerahan terlihat jelas pada leher putih Chen. Kedua teman Sehun itu menatap Luhan kagum,

"Kenapa?" tanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Kompak Suho dan Chen menggeleng.

'Luhan benar-benar seorang malaikat yang merapat menjadi dewi yunani dengan segala kepolosan, kecantikan, kemurnian dan apapun yang berada dalam dirinya.' Batin keduanya berbarengan.

Mereka berempat lalu berjongkok membantu Sehun yang masih meringis sakit untuk bangun kemudian meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah pohon.

.

.

.

Suho bilang ia punya obat untuk menghilangkan nyeri untuk 'itu' Sehun namun namja tampan berkulit putih itu menolak keras saat hyungnya hendak membuka celananya. Jelas sekali ia malu. Dan dengan polosnya Luhan menawarkan untuk mengobati 'itu' Sehun.

Chen yang mendengar ucapan polos Luhan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka temannya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia yakin Sehun tak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan dengan segala kepolosannya. Chen kemudian mengajak Suho keluar setelah mengambil peralatan untuk membuat tenda. Teman berwajah kotaknya itu beralasan ingin memancing ikan besar didanau bersama Suho. Mendengar kata memancing lagi Suho menatap Chen muak, baru saja ia ingin menolak mentah-mentah usualan temannya ketika Chen berbisik pelan ditelinganya dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dengan cepat setelah menutup pintu dengan kayu meninggalkan pasangan berlainan jenis didalam rumah pohon yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari lilin. Namja berkulit putih itu bersumpah ia melihat Suho menyeringai evil ketika menyerahkan botol obat pada Luhan dan menutup pintu kayu dengan rapat.

"Sehun.. Buka celanamu" ujar Luhan polos.

Tersedak ludahnya sendiri namja berkulit putih itu berdehem pelan, ia gugup.

"Ahh, berbaringlah dulu Luhan. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Kakimu pasti masih sakit kan?" namja tampan itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit, kemarin kau sudah membantuku sekarang biarkan aku membantu mengobatimu Sehun"

Skatmat. Tubuh namja itu mematung dengan tegang saat jemari mungil Luhan langsung menarik turun resleting celananya tanpa aba-aba.

Yeoja cantik bermata indah itu memang polos tetapi ia tidak bodoh, ibunya (nenek tua) yang seorang yang pintar telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Saat ini ia berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak gemetar. Wajahnya merona merah sekali merasakan jutaan bunga mawar meledak diiringi suara detak jantung yang sangat keras didalam dadanya.

Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia menyadari perasaan itu.

Dari sedekat ini ia bisa melihat pahatan sempurna otot-otot kekar namja tampan itu, juga merasakan hembusan nafas panas sqn berat Sehun menerpa lembut puncak kepalanya.

Mata indahnya melihat namja yang tengah terbaring dikarpet merah lembut itu gugup sekali. Ia memberinya senyum lembut kemudian mengusap sayang pipi Sehun. Perlakuan itu membuat namja yang memakai singlet hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya itu memejamkan mata meresapi usapan halus Luhan.

"Jangan takut Sehun, Suho bilang ini tidak akan sakit" ucapnya lembut.

'Luhan aku tidak takut sakit, tapi aku tegang' batin Sehun gemas.

Jemari Luhan kemudian turun ke bawah, menarik pelan resleting celana namja tampan yang tadi baru ia terbuka setengah lalu jemarinya naik sedikit melepas kaitan kancing diatas resleting yang terbuka itu. Luhan kemudian menurunkan celana jeans Sehun kebawah melewati pergelangan kakinya.

Selangkangan namja didepannya ini mengembung. Terlihat jelas dari underware hitamnya. Hal itu membuat wajah namja berkulit putih didepan Luhan semakin memerah antara malu dan menahan nafsu. Jemari halus Luhan lalu mengambil botol obat dimeja nakas agar lebih dekat dengannya kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tegang Sehun -yang ia salah artikan menjadi wajah takut kesakitan karena obat ditangannya-.

Mata sipit Sehun mematap lekat yeoja cantik didepannya. Luhan begitu mengoda, yeoja berambut kuning keemasan lurus nan panjang itu berdiri dengan kedua lututnya mengangkangi paha atas Sehun. Paha dalam putih mulus miliknya terekspos jelas, karena panjang gaun bagian depannya hanya sebatas pahanya. Ia begitu sexy sekaligus anggun dengan gaun panjang menjuntai indah di bagian belakangnya itu. Gaun sutra putih ketat yang dipakainya setiap hari. Gaun tanpa lengan yang sebatas dada yang sangat rendah dengan belahan dada V yang sukses memperlihatkan buah dada putih besar yang sangat ranum itu hampir meloncat keluar.

Sehun merasa sesak sekali, padahal kejantanannya masih begitu ngilu dan nyeri.

Luhan yang berada didepannya ini membungkuk, sehingga nipple merah jambunya terlihat. Astaga Luhan tidak memakai bra!

Sehun merasa aliran darah mengalir ke wajahnya dan juga ke kejantanannya.

"Luhan.." panggilnya dengan suara bass beratnya.

"Hmmmm?" jawabnya menatap mata namja didepannya kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi pinggang Sehun.

_**SRET**_

Kemudian menarik underware namja tampan itu cepat, mata bulat Luhan menatap dalam wajah memerah Sehun. Ia tak sekali pun menuduk melihat kesejatian namja itu yang baru saja ia bebaskan dari underwarenya.

"Kenapa Sehun?" ujar Luhan pelan, gadis cantik itu mendekat menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan namja tampan didepannya.

Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan nafas harum nan lembut Luhan.

"Dimana gadis rawa itu menyentuhmu?" tanyanya pelan.. Matanya menatap kelopak mata Sehun yang terpejam.

Pertanyaan berani Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut, ia membuka mata yang langsung berhadapan mata indah gadis didepannya. Meraih jemari Luhan yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya, Sehun membawanya menyusuri perutnya kemudian berhenti pada benda keras panjang besar berurat yang begitu perkasa diantara paha dalamnya.

"Disini..." jawabnya dengan suara berat, hawa nafas dari bibirnya memberikan sengatan sendiri pada bibir Luhan yang berada hampir tak berjarak dari bibir tipisnya.

Meremas lembut, jemari halus itu meremas lembut kepala kejantanannya yang masih ngilu dan bertambah ngilu saat ia membesar sempurna seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menunduk, memberanikan diri menatap pusat kenikmatan yang dapat membuat yeoja menjerit kencang itu.

Luar biasa!

Mata polosnya menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan kejantanan pria itu yang sangatlah besar panjang dan berurat. Benar-benar ukuran yang luar biasa! Luhan mendekat, mengecup ujung kejantanan yang mengeluarkan cairan bening itu sayang. Kepala kejantanan Sehun memerah, merah sekali. Mungkin akibat dari remasan kasar gadis rawa tadi. Dalam hati Luhan kesal bukan main, demi para dewa dan dewi dilangit Sehun hanya miliknya!

"Ahhh.." leguhan nikmat terdengar dari bibir Sehun saat gadis cantik didepannya ini mengurut pelan kejantanannya.

"Sebentar Sehun" selanya kemudian mengambil obat yang diberikan Suho. Menungkan cairan itu ke telapak tangannya kemudian mengusapinya pada seluruh kejantanan Sehun yang luar biasa itu.

"Selesai" ucapnya kemudian menaruh botol obat itu kembali ke meja nakas. Mata indahnya melihat punggung Sehun yang berbalik membelakanginya.

Luhan merangkak menuju sisi kiri Sehun, berbaring miring menatap wajah namja dihadapannya yang masih sangat memerah bahkan semakin memerah.

Maju semakin dekat, gadis itu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia juga tak mengizinkan Sehun memakai celana dulu, takut-takut 'itu' nya masih terasa sakit dan halus ia olesi obat dari Suho lagi.

"Sehun? Kenapa? Apakah sangat sakit?" tanya kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk dalam, matanya terpejam, obat yang diolesi Luhan memang memberi efek dingin pada kejantanannya tapi itu belum cukup untuk menidurkannya terlebih Luhan tidur dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan untukmu?"

Sehun membuka matanya kemudian menatap Luhan dalam. Bibir tipisnya membuka pelan, "Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kaget tapi ia tetap mengganguk patuh.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun serius. Okay sebut ia gila karena ia bertanya pertanyaan itu pada yeoja cantik yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu bulan.

Luhan mengangguk polos, "Aku merasa jutaan mawar bermekaran didalam hatiku diiringi suara jantung yang berdetak keras dan cepat sekali saat kau berada didekatku" ucapnya jujur tanpa kebohongan.

"..."

"Ibu bilang itu namanya jatuh cinta, kau akan merasakan perasaan senang dan nyaman berada didekat orang itu."

"..."

"Aku juga merasakan perasaan tak senang dihatiku mendengar Dziwozona ingin mengikatmu diranjang kemudian memperkosamu habis-habisan."

"..."

"Ibuku bilang itu namanya cemburu, perasaan yang muncul karena tak ingin miliknya diambil orang lain"

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan jika aku pergi?"

"Aku akan memotong sayapku.."

"Jika aku mati?.."

"Aku akan tetap memotongnya Sehun"

Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau memotong sayapmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mati.."

Sehun segera memeluk yeoja didepannya erat.

"Saranghae.."

"Apa?"

"Saranghae?"

"Uhh.. Kata apa itu Sehun?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aku adalah orang korea Luhan ditempat tinggalku kata 'saranghae' artinya aku mencintaimu.." balas Sehun lembut, selama ini mereka memang memakai bahasa Yunani yang baik Sehun, chen maupun Suho kuasai.

"Ohh.. Saranghae saranghae Sehun!"

"Nado saranghae sayang"

"Nado?"

"Iya itu artinya 'juga' aku akan mengajarimu bahasa korea nanti Luhan"

"Baiklah.."

"Ayoo kita tidur sayangku.."

"Iya ayo.. Oh ya Sehun kejantananmu masih bengkak tidak?"

Pria yang sedang memeluknya itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

Kejantanannya kembali tegak dan tegang setelah tadi sempat tertidur.

"Kalau masih bengkak apakah kau mau membantuku Luhan?"

Dan dengan polosnya Luhan kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum, yeoja cantik yang sekarang merupakan kekasihnya ini sangatlah polos. Ia jadi tidak akan tega memanfaatkan kepolosan murni Luhan.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu Sehun?"

Sehun kemudian membawa jemari halus kekasihnya masuk kedalam selimut. Menuntunnya menggenggam kejantanannya yang tegang.

"Urut dia sayang" perintahnya yang langsung dipatuhi Luhan.

"Hhhhhh" Luhan menggerakan tangannya kaku. Ia sedikit gugup menggenggam kejantanan Luar biasa Sehun.

"Ssshhhhhh" desah Sehun ketika jemari Luhan mengocok dan mengurut pelan kejantanannya.

"Hmmmmmmmm shhhhh" geramnya menikmati halusnya jemari luhan.

"Ughhhhh~~~ Ah! Lu! Lebihhhhsshhh cepaaathhhh"

Sehun merancau tidak jelas ketika jemari halus kekasihnya semakin intens memanjakan kejantanannya. Jemari halus itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat sesuai permintaannya. Kemudian Ia menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat lalu menarik turun gaun setengah dada yeoja berambut emas didepannya sehingga kedua gunung kembar Luhan meloncat keluar indah didepan wajahnya. Langsung saja bibir tipisnya meyambar buah dada itu. Sehun menghisap, melumat, meremas dan menyedotnya puting susu merah jambunya rakus.

Tubuh Luhan lemas, namja kekar didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya lemah. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia masih belum juga mengangkat wajahnya dari buah dada ranum Luhan.

Gerakan tangan yeoja cantik itu makin melemah dikejantanan Sehun, bibir merah darahnya mendesah lirih memanggil nama Sehun.

"Sehunnnnnnn... Shhhh ohhhh" rancau Luhan tepat ditelinga namja yang sedang menyedot putingnya itu.

"Uhhh.. Luhaaaaaaaaan ... Sssshh.. Oohhh" teriak Sehun terendam oleh besarnya buah dada Luhan.

Mereka dua mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Begitu nikmat dan luar biasa menakjubkan walaupun tak saling menyatukan tubuh intim mereka.

Luhan merasa celana dalamnya basah begitupun dengan jemarinya yang masih menggengam kejantanan Sehun dibalik selimut.

Namja yang baru saja mengangkat wajahnya dari buah dadanya yang sekarang dipenuhi tanda merah itu segera melumat dalam bibir merah darahnya. Menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya dan menyapa lidah panasnya halus. Sehun menyesap bibirnya penuh perasaan cinta membuat Luhan tak sungkan lagi untuk balas melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya.

**PLOP**

Nafas mereka terengah-engah saat tautan bibir nan erat itu terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak saliva disetiap sudut bibir kissable mereka yang semakin memerah dan membengkak. Kemudian mata mereka saling memandang dalam. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Saranghae.." ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Nado saranghae.." balas Sehun lembut kemudian memeluk tubuh sintal kekasihnya erat-erat.

-Olympus-

"Pria itu begitu mencintainya, aku percaya Athena cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bercinta" ucapnya tersenyum cantik, rambut emasnya melambai-lambai terkena terpaan angin.

"Justru karena ia begitu tulus mencintainya maka ia begitu menjaganya Aphorodite." balas wanita cantik disebelahnya pelan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi.."

"Berapa lama lagi? Poseidon bahkan sudah berani bertindak jauh. Ia membuat badai laut saat anak Alkonost itu diserang Dziwozona menjijikan itu!"

"Setidaknya Poseidon menurutimu untuk tidak turun ke bumi menemui anak Alkonost itu wahai Athena.. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu"

"Kau tidak tahu bertapa hatiku sakit melihatnya bersama para jalang itu! Aku akan menyeret anak itu pada cerberus jika Poseidon benar-benar menemuinya dibumi!" ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Jangan coba menebak sakit hatiku Athena. Aku pernah mengalami perasaan yang lebih menyesakkan! Dibandingkan dengan Alkonost yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari pada aku!"

"Maafkan aku" Sang dewi Aporodhite membuang muka kesal.

"Emosimu terlalu meledak-ledak Athena"

"Aku cemburu! Benar-benar cemburu!" teriaknya keras.

"Hhhh.. Sudah ku bilang kau harus bersabar. Dua orang manusia disana pasti akan bercinta sebentar lagi. Dan anak Alkonost itu akan kehilangan sayapnya. Dia bukan lagi keturunan Poseidon-mu atau pun Si jalang-Alkonost! Ia akan berubah menjadi manusia lugu polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir!"

"Hhn..Kau memberikan kutukan yang ringan pada anak jalang itu Aporodhite"

"Aku bukan dewi yang kejam! Bukan juga dewi dengan emosi dan perasaan yang meledak-ledak sepertimu! Lagipula ia adalah seorang anak dari Alkonost dan Poseidon yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa Athena!" jawabnya tajam kemudian berbalik menjauhi Athena.

"Maafkan aku, aku seperti ini karena terlalu mencintai Poseidon, wahai Aphorodite.." lirihnya pelan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Add pin aku ya : 51B9B000, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pas ganti hp pin bb ku berubah T_T**

**.**

**thanks for fav,follow,review and read ya readers ^^**

**.**

**|| lisnana1 || Su Hoo || .Lu || || kimyori95 || BaekXoLove614 || doremifaseul || MoetRinie || chotie04 || hunhan aegy || WulanLulu || younlaycious88 || ruixi1 || .58 || HunHanCherry1220 || babyxing || myhunhanbaby || shinran87 || chanB || shallow lin || driccha || m1297 || aku adalah aku || Guest || hatakehanahungry || chan hyun || Rly. || oh chaca || noname1 ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah i'm back!

Apa kabar kalian semua ? Semoga kabar baik ya ^^

Okay, aku mau balas review dulu ya ^^

Q : siapa aja couple di ff ini ?

A : ff ini fokus ke HunHan ^^ yang lain cuma numpang lewat aja.

Q : Athena Zi Tao ? Zeus siapa ?

A : untuk para dewa dewi olympus aku gak pake chara member exo ^^ biar para readers berimajinasi sendiri betapa sempurnanya mereka.

Q : Luhan anak Alkonost ?

A : yeah, betul sekali ^^

Q : Alkonost itu apa ?

A : menurut mitologi slavia Alkonost itu adalah burung legendaris dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita.

Q : kira-kira Luhan akan di bawa ke kota oleh Sehun ?

A : hehehhe^^ kalian tunggu chapter per chapter aja ya biar ceritanya mengalir, aku gak mau keceplosan ^^ wkwk

Q : kapan NC ?

A : kalian maunya kapan ? #ketawanista#

Q : Chen sama Suho apakah bertemu dengan couple nya ?

A : Mereka punya kisah sendiri, mungkin belum atau sedikit ada cuplikan couple mereka ^^

Q : nanti kalau Luhan sudah bercinta apakah ia jadi manusia biasa ?

A : yeah, seperti percakapan Athena dan Aporodhite. Luhan akan seperti terlahir kembali #smirk#

Q : Ibu Luhan kemana ?

A : Alkonost, ibu yang menelurkannya (?) sudah meninggal (Baca prolog). Sedangkan ibu angkatnya (nenek tua) juga sudah meninggal.

Q : akan ada kehidupan di korea atau di yunani saja ?

A : dua-duanya (oopss! Bocoran! XD)

Q : Hun sama Han sepantaran ? Umurnya sama ?  
>A : Ayoo tebak! Hahaa^^ kalau kalian jeli pasti kalian tau hihi .. (Yeah mereka sepantaranseumuruan .. Usia mereka di story ini 17 tahun!^^)

Q : di chapter 2 Sehun bisa langsung tau nama Luhan ? Apa yang terjadi kalau Luhan jadi manusia ? Poseidon marah gak ?

A : chapter 2 sebelah mana ? Bagian mana chingu ? Hmmm.. Itu kan Luhan yang polos menolak dipanggil nona, dia bilang "aku Luhan Bukan Nona" yang kamu maksud setelah kalimat itu apa sebelum kalimat itu? (Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan) #digeplakReaders# .. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi #ditendang# hehehe kita biarkan mengalir dulu ya ceritanya^^

Q : support cast exo OTP ?

A : tentu saja!^^ hihi aku sangat suka ke-enam couple exo^^

Q : jadi alkonost itu cuma selingkuhan ?

A : yeah, betul sekali chingu.. ^^

Q : update soon ?

A : aku gak bisa janji T_T aku harus edit dulu supaya kalian nyaman bacanya^^

.

.

.

**#Author Note#**

**Jika diantara kalian masih ada yang bingung aku akan jelaskan sedikit. Dicerita ini Luhan adalah anak Poseidon dan Alkonost (dewi cantik setengah burung yang awalnya tinggal di langit). Luhan tinggal bersama nenek tua dipulau slavia setelah ibunya (Alkonost) meninggal (nanti seiring berjalannya cerita kalian akan tahu sebabnya). Sedangnya Ayahnya, Poseidon kembali ke langit, karena memang ia singgah dibumi (tepatnya yunani) untuk bertemu dengan Alkonost. Suatu saat pasangannya, dewi Athena mengetahui itu sehingga ia melarang (dengan mengancam akan menyeret Luhan pada cerberus) jika Poseidon sekali saja menemui Luhan. Jadilah ayahnya itu hanya bisa melihat Luhan dari atas langit. Athena yang tidak ingin kejadian itu (perselingkuhan) terulang kembali, ia lalu berkerja sama dengan Aporodhite (Yang telah mengusir Alkonost dari langit karena merasa tersaingi dan menurunkannya ke bumi) untuk membebaskan Luhan dari darah dewa Poseidon. Dan dewi Aporodhite memberi Luhan kutukan (harus bercinta dengan manusia yang sangat mencintainya).**

**Dan dimulailah kisah pertemuan HunHan #tebarmawarmerah# kkkkkkk~**

**Sebelum membaca izinkan aku memberi 1 pertanyaan.**

**"Jika dari angka 1 - 10 ada diangka berapa kalian menilai Alkonost Story (termasuk typos, ide cerita, penulisan, suku kata, pemilihan kata) ?"**

**Setelah membaca aku harap kalian berkenan menjawabnya di kolom review. ^^ Gomawo :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay! Tanpa banyak kalimat silahkan kalian lanjutkan membaca part 3!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

-Korea Selatan-

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat mondar mandir diruang tamu mewah dengan sebuah ponsel hitam menempel ditelinganya.

"Sudahlah Appa.. Percuma, dipulau itu tidak mungkin ada sinyal" ujar seorang pria tampan berambut ikal yang duduk disofa.

"Tapi yeol, demi Tuhan! Ini sudah hampir 10 hari dan Sehun masih belum memberi kabar!" balasnya pria paruh baya itu -Kangin- sedikit histeris.

"Lalu mau bagaimana Appa? Menyusul kesana?" usulnya kemudian.

"Jangan!" namja tampan yang sedari tadi diam bersandar dilemari yang berisi piala disamping namja berambut ikal itu pun angkat bicara.

"Wae hyung?" tanya adiknya heran.

"Ide Chanyeol bagus Kris, baiklah kita berangkat lusa!" putus Kangin tanpa pikir panjang, ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan! Itu bukan ide yang baik Appa." bantah Kris tidak setuju. Pria berambut blonde itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah adik keduanya disofa.

"Kris mengertilah, Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun" balas pria paruh baya itu dengan pelan dan bernada sendu.

Si putra sulung menggeleng.

"Aku dan Chanyeol juga Appa. Kita semua menghawatirkan Sehun.."

"Tapi tidak dengan menyusulnya kesana Appa, biarkan ia menikmati kebebasan dan petualangannya dan jangan ganggu dia." ucap tambah Kris kemudian menatap Ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa Kris! Bagaimana jika disana ada hewan buas?! Bagimana jika Sehun kelaparan?! Jika ia disandera suku kanibal? Jika dia terperangk-

"STOP! Jangan berpikiran aneh,Sehun baik-baik saja Appa!"

"Dari mana kau tahu Kris?"

"Dari penglihatan kedua mataku tentu saja!"

"A-apa?"

"Dari mana kau melihatnya hyung?"

Kris menatap Ayah dan adiknya lekat-lekat sebelum menghela nafas dalam.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya... Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. Karena aku.. A-aku...

... A-akuu bi-sa melihat masa yang sedang atau yang akan terjadi.. Hmm.. Aa-aku bisa melihat masa depan..." lirihnya pelan kemudian menunduk, tak ingin melihat ekpresi adik dan ayahnya.

_Hening..._

Kris memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekpresi apa yang akan didapatkannya.

Chanyeol dan Kangin masih terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha menatap iris mata Kris lekat mencari kebenaran disetiap ucapannya tadi.

Tapi nihil... Tidak ada..  
>Kris adalah pria super cuek dan dingin yang tidak terbiasa bercanda atau sekedar berbasa-basi, jelas sekali jika ucapannya tadi bukan sebuah kebohongan semata.<p>

"Aku tau cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi..." guman pria berambut pirang itu pelan.

"Dan kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan ini pada kalian." tambahnya kemudian menerawang.

"..Semuanya bermula ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, tepat seminggu sebelum Umma meninggal."

Jeda sejenak, Kris mengambil nafas panjang.

"Didalam ingatan masa kecilku, aku melihat potongan-potongan film hitam-putih yang saling sambung-menyambung seperti film lama. Dan dulu aku yang seorang anak kecil tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kenyataan, mimpi dan halusinasi.. Aku malah menganggap bahwa aku sedang bermimpi."

Jeda lagi sebentar, Kris menatap Appa dan adik kandungnya lurus-lurus. Wajahnya berubah murung tak terbaca..

"Maafkan aku Appa, 17 tahun yang lalu seharusnya aku bisa mencegah Umma meninggal jika saja aku tidak menganggap gambaran hitam-putih itu sebagai mimpi buruk." lirih Kris pelan..

"..." Kangin diam.

"..." Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

"Semakin hari potongan-potongan gambar hitam putih itu semakin jelas terlihat, semula hanya warna hitam-putih tapi lama-lama muncul warna-warna lainnya sehingga membuat penglihatanku semakin jelas.. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuatku sangat frustasi.." Kris meremas kedua jemarinya yang terkepal erat diatas dipangkuannya.

"Hingga saat umurku 18 tahun, salah satu temanku memperkenalkan seseorang padaku, ia adalah ahli spiritual dari China. Kami bertemu. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Kemudian dia mengajariku banyak hal sehingga aku bisa menyeimbangi hidupku dengan 'penglihatanku' sampai saat ini.."

"..."

"..."

Dua orang itu masih diam, mereka menatap Kris dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak suka membual, kalian berdua jelas tahu itu. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas dan perlu aku tekankan disini adalah Sehun aman, ia baik-baik saja."

"..." ayahnya masih diam, ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Hyung.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku.. Rasa frustasimu?" tanya chanyeol kemudian.

"Aku baik. Hidupku nyaman dan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini."

Namja tampan itu menatap hyungnya dalam, kemudian mengangguk sekali. "Syukurlah.." balasnya pelan.

Hening.. Bahkan suara jarum jam yang berdetik jelas terdengar.

"Maafkan aku Appa, aku tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Umma.." ujar Kris memecah keheningan dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Anak bodoh!"

Kris terkejut mendengar suara tegas ayahnya.

"Umma mu meninggal karena memang Tuhan sudah menggariskannya begitu. Jangan siksa dirimu oleh kesalahan yang bahkan tidak kau lakukan Kris."

Kangin maju beberapa langkah, duduk disebelah Kris dan memeluk anak sulungnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan-jangan kau berubah menjadi cuek dan dingin juga karena itu ya Kris?" tanya Kangin pelan.

Kris diam.

Tapi terdiamnya Kris sudah cukup mewakili kata 'Ya'.. Kangin terlalu mengerti sifat ketiga anaknya sehingga ia begitu memahami mereka.

Ayah dan anak itu masih saling berpelukan erat hingga beberapa saat. Chanyeol juga ikut berpelukan.

"Kris hyung ternyata kau sangat jelek jika menangisi" ucap Chanyeol setelah pelukan ketiganya terlepas.

Kris diam tak menyahut bahkan memperdulikan ejekan adiknya itu. Namja berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak sadar jika air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir, sebab ia terlalu senang karena keluarganya dapat menerimanya berserta 'penglihatannya' ini.

Hatinya luar biasa lega, terlebih ayahnya tidak marah seperti yang ia bayangkan padanya.

Mereka bertiga pun kemudian duduk berjejer dan menyandar disofa putih empuk diruang tamu.

Suasana kembali hening..

"Kira-kira apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan itu.

Kris menoleh ke arah adiknya,

"Sehun sedang tidur yeol... dengan manusia setengah dewa dipelukannya" jawabnya tenang dengan mata menerawang.

"APAAAA?!"

Kedua anaknya itu langsung memalingkan wajah menatap sang ayah yang berteriak sangat amat kencang.

Mata Ayah mereka melotot kaget tidak percaya.

"Kris?! Kau membiarkan Sehun dengan siapa? Manusia setengah dewa dalam pelukannya?! oh Astagaaaa!" ujarnya keras dan cepat. Ayah tiga anak itu pun segera berdiri.

Kris yang masih duduk santai mengangguk kalem, "Tentu saja Appa, kau akan segera mendapat seorang menantu cantik berparas bak dewi yunani"

"Demi Tuhan Kris ini serius!" bentaknya keras. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya lagi disebelah anak sulungnya. Terlihat sekali ia sangat khawatir pada Sehun.

"Aku juga serius Appa, namanya Luhan. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya hmm mungkin lebih cepat. Karena sepertinya Sehun akan segera menggagahinya sekarang" ujarnya tenang lalu kembali menerawang.

"APA?!" teriak Kangin lagi wajah Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kita keduluan hyuuuuung" riuh Chanyeol yang baru sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ishhh! Appa telingaku bisa tuli! Kau berteriak kencang sekali!" ujarnya ketus.

"Aku akan memesan tiket kesana" sergah Kangin tak menghiraukan ucapan Kris, namun tangan besar anak pertamanya itu berhasil menariknya kembali duduk.

"Jangan! Jangan campuri urusan para dewa Appa" ujar Kris memandang Ayahnya serius. Membuat Chanyeol yang mengerutu disebelahnya menjadi diam.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, aku adalah kakaknya. Jelas aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka ataupun kesakitan dipulau itu Appa. Tolong jangan bertindak gegabah, Sehunie kita baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

-Pulau Slavia-

.

.

.

Matahari nampak terbit malu-malu diufuk timur. Bias-bias cahaya kuning itu masuk melalui celah-celah kecil pintu kayu yang dibuat Sehun.

Didalam lubang yang menyerupai sebuah gua yang berada dibawah kaki pohon dua orang manusia berlawanan jenis sedang tidur saling memeluk. Berbagi kehangatan. Udara terasa dingin sekali pagi ini, diluar sana banyak burung-burung kecil mulai berkicau ria menyambut terbitnya matahari.

Yeoja cantik berambut kuning emas panjang yang berada dalam pelukan hangat Sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu namun ia enggan bergerak dan menggangu tidur sang namja tampan. Dalam diam di mengamati kekasihnya itu.

Mata indahnya memandang lekat wajah rupawan yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Hembusan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa halus dahi yeoja itu.

Membuat bibir kissablenya tertarik membentuk segaris senyum yang cantik saat matanya melirik lengan kekar Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia alihkan lagi matanya pada wajah tampan Sehun.

Yeoja berambut emas kuning emas itu -Luhan- ingin menyentuhnya. Bahkan amat sangat ingin merasakan wajah tampan Sehun melalui jemari lentik tangannya. Maka dengan pelan-pelan Luhan melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun padanya, kemudian ia menempatkan jemarinya diwajah tegas nan tampan namja berkulit putih yang masih asik terlelap itu.

Luhan mengusap sayang pipi, bibir dan leher pria didepannya ini dengan jemarinya yang lembut. Ia mendekat ke arah leher pria itu, matanya terpejam ketika bibirnya mengecup sayang setitik tahi lalat hitam yang ada dileher putih kekasih tampannya.

_**Cup**_

Luhan tidak tahu apa dilakukan dirinya, semuanya merupakan tindakan reflek saat bersama pria didepannya ini. Karena setiap bersama Sehun ia tidak pernah bisa mengontrol gerak tubuh maupun detak jantungnya.

Sementara Sehun yang memang sudah bangun ketika yeoja cantik itu menelusuri wajahnya tersenyum dalam hati. Uhh perlakuan yeoja disebelahnya ini sangat menggemaskan. Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Gadis tadi yang mengecupi lehernya itu kemudian menarik kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada bidang Sehun. Ia baru saja merasa malu atas perbuatannya. Ooh Luhan yang polos..

"Selamat pagi sayang.." sebuah sapaan dari suara bass kekasihnya..

"Euung? Pagi juga Sehun" balas Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu merona saat bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat perlakuan gadisnya. Jemari kekarnya kemudian terangkat mengusap sayang helaian rambut panjang Luhan.

"Bagaimana kejantananmu?" pertanyaa polos dari gadis itu membuat gerakan Sehun seketika berhenti.

Terlebih ketika ia merasa jemari kekasih lugunya itu merambat masuk ke dalam selimut mereka.

"Lu-

Terlambat, Sehun terlambat mencegah jemari tangan Luhan masuk dan meraba kejantanannya.

"Masih bengkak" ucap Luhan setelah menggenggam benda panjang, besar, keras, dan berurat milik Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng frustasi, "itu sudah baik-baik saja Luhan. Hanya jika pagi hari memang membengkak" sahutnya dengan suara berat.

"Pasti sakit sekali jika terbangun seperti ini setiap pagi" ia menatap Sehun lembut. Sebelum yeoja cantik itu bangun dan membuat payudara besarnya yang mengantung indah dan tidak tertutupi apapun bergoyang-goyang sensual.

"Ya, semua pria normal mengalami itu" balas Sehun kemudian, matanya menatap lekat setiap pergerakan yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

Luhan menyingkap asal selimutnya, "Termasuk Chen dan Suho?" tanyanya sembari mengerjapkan matanya polos, menatap Sehun dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Iya"

"Kasihan sekali, aku akan memberikan obat ini pada mereka segera setelah aku mengoleskannya dahulu padamu"

"Jangan!" ucap Sehun reflek. Ia menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak meraih botol obat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap Sehun yang nampak gelisah.

"Pokoknya jangan" ujarnya frustasi.

Astaga pukul kepala Sehun sekarang juga. Mengapa Luhan begitu polos ?

"Tapi kasihan temanmu Sehun, mereka pasti kesakitan seperti dirimu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membantu mengoleskan obat ini pada kejantanan mereka?" ujarnya semakin frustasi.

Luhan menganguk polos.

"Oh Ya ampun! Sayang kau mungkin akan berakhir dengan kaki mengangkang lebar Luhan-ku yang sungguh lugu dan polos."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hhhhh, dengar sayang. Kau memang berniat baik ingin menolong mereka. Itu benar.. Tetapi kau harus tahu jika untuk bagian ini" Sehun menarik jemari Luhan ke arah kejantanannya dan membimbingnya untuk menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh Luhan"

"Tapi aku menyentuh milikmu Sehun"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku maka aku mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya."

"..."

"Bagian ini, ini, ini dan ini kau bisa menyentuhnya sesuka hatimu." Sehun menuntun jemari Luhan membelai bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Mulai dari kejantanannya, perut, dada, leher, wajah, dan setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Karena semuanya milikmu Luhan"

Pipi Luhan merona merah. Ia lalu menempatkan jemarinya pada pipi putih Sehun, mengusapnya sayang.

Terlena dengan kelembutan jemari gadis cantik didepannya, namja berkulit putih itu pun ikut menempatkan jemarinya dipunggung tangan jemari Luhan, mengikuti setiap usapan penuh cinta yang yeoja itu lakukan pada pipinya.

"Sehun?" panggilnya lembut.

"Hmmmm?"

"Kau boleh menyentuh ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini... Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaku.." Luhan belajar dengan cepat, ia cerdas. Ia mudah mengerti dan mencerna penjelasan Sehun tadi.

Namja berkulit putih itu lalu bangun, membawa dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan gadis cantik bak dewi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manisdidepannya.

Luhan menarik jemari kekasihnya, menempatkannya dibagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Hal itu membuat wajah tampan Sehun nampak memerah. Terlebih saat nemari kekarnya dituntun menuju dibetis putih Luhan kemudian menyusuri paha, vagina, perut, payudara, bahu dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Saranghae..." ucap Sehun lembut. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh cinta

"Nado.." balas Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh namja berkulit putih itu erat membuat namja yang dipeluk mendesah lirih karena Luhan sedikit meloncat ketika memeluk lehernya dan itu membuat lutut gadis cantik itu tak sengaja menyenggol kejantanannya yang ereksi dibawah sana. Belum lagi kedua puting gunung kembar besar Luhan yang mencuat dan menekan kuat dadanya.

Wajah Sehun yang memerah semakin matang karena menahan hasrat dan gairah yang besar.

"Luhan... Bangunlah dulu"

"Eung?"

"..."

"Kau sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini sakit sekali.." lirihnya dengan suara berat.

"Iya, kejantananmu sampai memerah begini Sehun. Dziwozona benar-benar meremasnya kencang"

Sehun diam tak menanggapi.

"Apa aku harus melakukan seperti semalam?" tanya gadis itu menatap ke dalam mata Sehun.

Namja tampan itu menganguk mengiyakan lalu membawa Luhan berbaring miring berhadapan dengannya.

"Lakukan seperti semalam Luhan.." perintahnya dengan bass rendah yang sexy.

Kembali wajah Sehun tenggelam dalam belahan payudara besar gadis cantik yang sedang sibuk mengurut kejantanannya itu.

Bibir tipis Sehun memberikan banyak sekali tanda merah di gunung kembar Luhan.

"Aaahhhh"

Mendengar desahan Luhan namja berkulit putih itu pun membawa wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia melumat bibir semerah darah Luhan lembut, menghisapnya penuh cinta dan perasaan. Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi akses agar lidah Sehun masuk.

Dibawah sana, tepatnya diantara paha dalam kekasih tampannya jemari Luhan menggengam kenjantanan Sehun erat dan mengurutnya lembut, menggerakkan tangannya ke pelan namun beraturan membuat Sehun melayang.

Pria itu menggeram nikmat dalam setiap hisapan dan lumatannya pada bibir Luhan. Kedua lengan Sehun yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang kekasihnya agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Menarik tangan kiri gadis Luhan yang menganggur untuk melingkari pinggang kekarnya.

Terbuai oleh ciuman panas kekasihnya gadis bak dewi yunani itu pun memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Sehun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh pria berkulit putih itu.

Mereka berciuman panas, lama dan mesra, saling memeluk erat, menempelkan kulit tubuh masing-masing dan menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang hangat.

_**PLOP**_

Ciuman panas itu terlepas karena Luhan mendorong pelan bahu Sehun, wanita cantik itu menatap lama mata kekasihnya. Nafasnya terengah. Bibir keduanya membengkak dan memerah. Tetesan sliva mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka, dengan nafas naik-turun gadis cantik itu membuka mulutnya, "Sehun?" panggilnya pelan, Sehun berguman sebagai jawaban. Luhan kemudian memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan..

"Mulutku ingin merasakan ... Ini" pintanya sedikit mencicit, ia meremas lembut kejantanan kekasihnya.

Mata pria tampan itu membulat, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan kekasih cantik ya.

Luhan bangun, ia merangkak sexy menuju selangkangan kekasihnya. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, tubuh dan jantungnya selalu bergerak dan berdetak tak terkontrol jika di dekat Sehun. Hhhhh.. Dan sekarang mulutnya ikut-ikutan. Sebenarnya ia malu sekali mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun, namun rasa penasaran dan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya memaksanya untuk menyuarakan keinginannya itu.

Sehun memperhatikan seluruh gerakan kekasihnya. Mulai dair bokong mulus putih tanpa nodanya yang menunging, sampai kedua payudara sintalnya yang menggantung indah.

Yeoja cantik berkulit putih langsat itu berada dihadapan Sehun sekarang, ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sehingga membuat dadanya berada tepat diwajah tampan kekasihnya. Kedua payudara besarnya yang mengkilat oleh lelehan saliva menggantung bebas dan sedikit bergoyang sensual didadanya. Bercak ungu kemerahan yang memenuhi gunung kembar bulat itu membuat lelaki putih itu puas. Ia telah menandai Luhan sebagai miliknya.

Mereka diam, dan itu membuat Sehun tambah frustasi menahan gairah. Makan dengan nafas terengah-engah Sehun menggeser tubuhnya untuk menarik ransel besarnya didekat meja nakas yan berada disampingnya. Ia lalu menaruhnya dibalik punggung lebarnya untuk bersandar. Bantal yang ia punya terlalu kecil dan tipis, tak akan nyaman bila ia berbaring. Sehun ingin menikmati ekpresi wajah Luhan. Yang tentu saja tak bisa ia dapat jika ia berbaring.

Gadis cantik yang berada tepat diselangkangannya itu mengerjapkan mata rusanya polos melihat pergerakan cepat kekasihnya. Ia lalu menatap lekat ke dalam iris mata Sehun yang pada saat itu juga sedang menatapnya penuh gairah.

Luhan menunduk, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin diantara kaki Sehun yang terbuka.

.

.

.

"Ughhh.. Lu!" geram Sehun nikmat, mata tajamnya menatap lekat setiap pergerakan kepala Luhan yang naik-turun mengulum kejantanan besarnya dibagian selatan tubuh kekarnya.

Luhan diam, gadis cantiknya itu memejamkan mata disetiap kuluman dan hisapannya. Jemari halusnya berada dipangkal kejantanan Sehun dekat bola kembarnya. Ia menyentuhnya lembut sebelum mengurutnya pelan-pelan, gerakannya begitu teratur. Ritmenya sungguh pas dan membuat Sehun mabuk akan gairah yang luar biasa nikmat.

Yeoja itu terlihat begitu menikmati setiap perlakuannya, ia begitu lembut dan hati-hati memperlakukan kesejatiannya. Tatapan sayangnya terlihat begitu memuja seluruh tubuh Sehun, dan hal itu membuat namja berparas pangeran itu merasa berharga.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti dan perduli pada perasaan dan cinta. Sehun adalah pria tampan yang dingin seperi Kris.

Tapi semuanya berubah karena liburannya disini. Ia bertemu Luhan. Seorang yeoja cantik nan polos yang berhasil membuat taman bunga dihatinya. Gadis yang telah mencairkan gunung es dalam dirinya. Gadis itu pula yang berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila penuh pada dirinya.

Sehun mabuk cinta dan gairah pada Luhan. Pada setiap kata yang terucap dengan polos dari bibir merahnya. Pada setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Pada setiap senyumannya yang membuat jantungnya berdetak 3x lebih cepat. Pada suara tawanya, pada setiap kedipan matanya yang menggemaskan. Dan pada.. Pada.. Pada.. Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya.. Terlalu banyak. Ia mencintai Luhan terlalu banyak dalam waktu singkat. Ia tidak mampu menolak pesona mengagumkan sosok dewi seperti Luhan.. Ia mencintai semuanya yang ada pada diri kekasihnya.. Semuanya termasuk sepasang sayang abu-abu terang yang sedari malam terlipat rapih dipunggung indah Luhan bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Ooooouuuuhh Luhannn!" desah Sehun dengan suara bass yang berat saat ia kekasih -yang mungkin sudah tidak polosnya- itu menghisap lubang kecil dikepala kejantanannya kuat-kuat.

Sehun memejamkan mata nikmat.

Luhan sedikit mendongak melihat wajah tampan Sehun, sepasang sayap indah miliknya sedikit menegang. Ia kemudian menghisap lagi lubang kecil dikepala kejantanan kekasihnya, entah mengapa ia menyukai ekpresi nikmat Sehun tadi.

"Ahhhh!" Sehun mengigit lidahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. Suho hyung dan Chen ada diluar.

"Lu.. Hhhh... Ahhh" rancau namja berkulit putih itu saat ia melihat mulut mungil Luhan mengulum dan menghisap kepala kejantanan yang luar biasa keras,berotot, besar dan panjang itu dengan gerakan pelan yang beraturan. Gerakan yang sungguh menyiksa Sehun, terlebih karena satu tangan Luhan mengurut kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar dari pangkal hingga dekat pada bibir merah kekasihnya yang masih asik menghisap kepala kejantanan Sehun. Sedangkan tangan satunya, Luhan gunakan untuk memainkan bola kembar Sehun.

"Aaaahhhhh Lu!"

Tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat yang beruntun, jemari kekar namja berkulit putih itu terjulur kedepan. Menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat lalu meremas kedua payudara Luhan acak, kiri dan kanan.

"Nghhhhhh..." desah Luhan disela-sela kuluman dan hisapannya.

Lidah lembut gadis cantik itu mengelitik kepala kejantanan Sehun pelan, hisapan demi hisapan sensual yang nikmat dan beraturan dilakukan oleh Luhan pada benda keras dan panjang diselangkangan pria berkulit putih itu. Dan nemarinya masih aktif mengurut-urut pangkal kejantanan Sehun yang tak kena jangkauan bibir merahnya.

"Ouhhhhhhhh Luhannn...ouuuh...ssshhh" desah Sehun keras dan parau. Masa bodoh dengan kedua temannya. Toh mereka juga -mungkin- masih tertidur dipagi hari begini.

"Ahhh!" gadisnya itu ikut mendesah saat jemari pria tampan itu menarik puting susunya.

Sehun bangun, bergerak mendekati kekasihnya yang masih asik dibagian selatan tubuhnya.

Ia menarik Luhan lembut ke dalam dekapannya lalu menempatkan Luhan diatas pahanya. Hal itu membuat gadisnya sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang namja itu lakukan. Bibirnya kehilangan benda keras nan panjang itu meski jemarinya masih menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, enggan melepasnya karena ia merasa belum puas pada benda keras dan berotot itu.

_**CUP**_

Bibir tipis Sehun segera menempel dibibir merah Luhan, melumatnya panas dan menghisapnya dalam. Kedua lengan kekarnya bekerja, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, mendekapnya erat dan meremas dada Luhan lembut membuatnya terbuai nikmat.

"Jangan lepaskan sayang, lanjutkan" perintah Sehun saat genggeman tangan Luhan pada kejantanannya melemah menikmati perlakuannya.

Luhan susah payah menaik-turunkan tangannya yang lemas, tenaganya seolah-olah tersedot habis karena perlakuan Sehun pada payudara dan bibirnya. Namun saat lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mereka melakukan french kiss, Luhan merasa bergairah sekali. Ia kemudian mempercepat gerakan naik-turunnya pada kejantanan Sehun.

"Ahh! Nghhhhh ohhhhh Lu aku a-aku nghhhhhhhh!"

Cairan kental berwarna putih membasahi telapak tangan Luhan. Remasan Sehun pada dadanya berhenti, hisapan pada bibirnya juga terlepas. Namja tampan berkulit putih itu memejamkan matanya erat, wajahnya berpeluh dan nafasnya terengah. Sehun menguarkan aroma yang sangat maskulin, sehingga Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati wangi khas tubuh kekasihnya.

Sepasang sayap abu-abunya yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak tegang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Mata Sehun terbuka sedikit saat ia merasa seperti ada bulu selembut sutra mengusap punggungnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang nampak lemas, dan juga sayap abu-abu yeoja itu yang kini melingkupi dirinya posesif. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya lelah pada bahu tegap Sehun. Mata rusanya melirik cairan sperma kental mengalir deras membasahi paha dalam namja tampan itu.

Mencium puting kiri gadisnya lembut Sehun mendongakan wajah tampanya menatap Luhan yang duduk diatas pahanya. Dan juga memeluknya erat dengan sayap abu-abunya.

"Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Luhan..." ucapnya lembut lalu memandang yeoja dipangkuannya penuh kasih dan cinta.

"Nado saranghae Sehun.."

Mereka saling berpelukan erat. Luhan menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya. Lengannya masih mengalung indah pada leher Sehun dan sepasang sayap abu-abu lembut yang masih melingkupi dan memeluk punggungnya posesif.

Baru saja bibir tipis namja berkulit putih akan menyambar bibir semerah darah Luhan saat tiba-tiba pintu kayu diketuk dari luar.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun belum? Aku ingin mengambil handuk" teriak Chen tak sadar situasi dari luar.

Mendengus kesal Sehun pun terpaksa menjauhkan wajahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari bibir kekasihnya, "Sudah!" balasnya ketus setengah membentak menatap ke arah pintu.

_**KLEK**_

"Se- Ups!"

"Yak! Mengapa kau langsung masuk saja sih Chen!" semprot Sehun galak. Secepat kilat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi punggung putih mulus Luhan yang masih menenggelamkan wajah dibahunya.

"Y-yah! Mian aku tidak tahu Hun!" balas Chen cepat.

"Issssh! Keluar dulu sanaaa!" usirnya galak. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Luhan yang posesif.

"N-ne!" jawab Chen segera berbalik berlari keluar.

Suho yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut pun keluar dari tendanya. Wajah putih namja itu nampak mengantuk dan acak-acakan namun tetap tampan menawan.

"Ada apa Chen?" tanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hhhh si magnae itu pervert juga ya hyung" jawab Chen melenceng dari pertanyaan Suho.

Suho mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi, "Kau baru sadar ya?" balasnya datar.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu lama?" tanya Chen dengan muka melongo.

"Iya.." balas Suho singkat kemudian berbalik hendak meneruskan tidur tampannya. Hari masih pagi.

"Sejak kapan? Sehun itu namja paling cuek dan dingin. Bahkan melebihi si tower Kris hyung.." tanya Chen seperti tak membiarkan Suho masuk ke tenda untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

Suho tak berbalik. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit kebelakang.

"Hhhh.. Kau tidak tahu saja wajah mesumnya saat melihat Luhan.." cibirnya pelan.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa hyung?" tanya Chen tak mendengar.

"Aniya." balasnya sambil mengibaskan tangan sebelum memasuki tenda.

.

.

.

"Wow Sehun.. Luhan.. Kalian erlihat berbeda" ujar Chen dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Disebelahnya Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti kemudian menatap Chen.

"Hahaha, tidak.. tidak..." ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke arah danau menyusul Suho yang sudah terlebih dahulu kesana.

"..." Sehun diam malas menanggapi. Ia lalu menarik Luhan mendekat, merangkul bahunya posesif. Keduanya melangkah menuju danau mengikuti Suho dan Chen.

"Chen kenapa?" tanya gadisnya menoleh sedikit ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Luhan pun diam, keduanya meneruskan langkah lagi menuju danau.

"Heii.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke ujung sana?" usul Chen tepat saat dua sejoli -Sehun dan Luhan- mendudukan diri pada bebatuan disebelahnya.

"Memang ada apa disana Chen?" tanya Suho yang sedang duduk bersantai diatas batu besar.

"Menurut peta ada banyak kepiting batu disana hyung.." jawabnya kemudian.

"APA? KEPITING?! Huwaaa ayoo bersiap pergiii!" Suho melompat dari atas batu lalu berteriak penuh semangat.

Yang lain menatap Suho kemudian saling berpadangan.

"Kita bereskan peralatan dulu, hari masih pagi.. Kalian keberatan tidak jika kita bermalam beberapa hari disana?" tanya namja berwajah angel itu tanpa melunturkan semangatnya.

Ketiga orang disekitarnya reflek menggeleng tanda tidak keberatan melihat betapa antusias dan bersemangatnya Suho.

"Kakimu masih sakit tidak Luhan?" tanya namja tampan berwajah angel itu perhatian.

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng polos. Mengejapkan mata bulatnya pelan kemudian ia menunduk menatap ke bawah dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki jenjang mulusnya. Membuat payudara besarnya tertekan perut sehingga menonjol dengan sangat sexy. Ketiga pria disekitarnya menahan nafas melihat itu.

"Kaki ku sudah sembuh" ujarnha lagi dan tanpa sadar paha bagian atasnya yang begitu putih dan kenyal tersingkap. (Gaun Luhan itu modelnya pendek didepan dan panjang dibelakang).

Chen hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya jika ia tak segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ba-baguslah" Suho menjawab terbata-bata ketika Sehun memberinya deathglare.

"Aaaah! Aku tidak sabar untuk berburu kepiting!" tambahnya tanpa menatap Sehun ataupun Luhan.

-Satu jam kemudian-

"Sudah siap?" tanya Suho pada teman-temannya.

"Yeah.." jawab mereka kemudian.

"Ayoo!" ujarnya namja tampan berwajah angel itu bersemangat. Lalu mereka pun pergi beriringan untuk bermalam ditempat yang chen tuju.

"Lu, kau pernah ke daerah ini?" tanya Sehun diperjalanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah ke tengah hutan di dekat danau untuk mencari obat saja" jawab Luhan jujur. Yeoja itu nampak begitu cantik ketika kulit putih langsatnya bersinar terkena bias cahaya matahari. Benar-benar sosok seorang dewi dengan baju putih berumbai panjang dan selendang yang menjuntai indah menutupi sayapnya yang terlipat rapih dibalik punggung putihnya

Sehun menatapnya lama sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Namja tampan itu terpesona.

"Kau pernah kesana ?" tanya balik, ia merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya ketika mereka memasuki semak-semak dan jalanan semakin mengecil.

"Tidak" jawabnya menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Dan barulah setelah hampir 2 jam mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan.

"Kita buat 2 tenda ya" intruksi Suho pada teman-temannya. Ia lalu meregangkan ototnya yang pegal dan meletakkan tas ransel besarnya ditanah.

"Okay hyung" jawab Sehun dan Chen berbarengan. Mereka juga meletakkan tas ransel ditanah kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dan membuat tenda.

"Kau menunggu disini ya Lu" ucap Sehun lembut kemudian menyampirkan jaketnya pada bahu Luhan setelah menyuruhnya duduk menunggu disebuah batang kayu yang sudah lapuk 2 meter darinya.

"Iya Sehun" jawabnya menurut

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam tenda selesai didirikan. Mereka bertiga kemudian menatap dua tenda hitam itu puas.

"Tenda selesai! Ayoo kita berburu kepiting!" ujar Suho semangat lalu menarik Chen ke arah bebatuan hitam nan besar yang berjarak kira-kira 50 meter dihadapan mereka.

"Ayo sayang" ajak Sehun menuntun Luhan mengikuti kedua teman hyper nya itu.

-malam hari-

"Wah.. Angin malam ini terasa dingin sekali" ucap Chen sedikit mengigil.

"Yeah, aku hampir membeku disini" balas Sehun merapatkan jaketnya.

"Baiklah ayo kembali dan tidur" Chen kemudian membawa kayu dan ranting yang ia kumpulkan bersama Sehun ke arah tenda.

Mereka pun membuat api unggun didepan tenda sebelum menarik selimut dan tidur.

.

.

.

-keesokan harinya-

.

.

.

"Salju?" ucap Sehun ketika membuka tenda.

"Salju?" balas Luhan ikut menengok keluar tenda.

"Apaaaa?! Salju?" sahut Chen setengah teriak dari tenda yang berada didepan Sehun.

"Salju?! Ya ampun! Musim dingin!" ujar Suho menyembulkan kepala dipintu tendanya.

"Hmm.. Pantas saja semalam dingin sekaliii" balas Sehun kemudian masuk dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Saljunya dingin sekali dan turun semakin banyak hyung" ujar Chen menengadah menatap langit pagi.

"Ya namanya juga musim dingin" jawab Suho asal. Ya ampun namanya musim dingin pasti salju berjatuhan dari langit dan sudah pasti udara menjadi dingin.

"Salju membuat jalan menjadi sangat licin" ucap Sehun melangkah pelan-pelan kemudian mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Hmm.. Untung kita sudah menyimpan beberapa kepiting." balas Suho kemudian.

"Ya, setidaknya kita tidak kelaparan ditengah salju begini Suho hyung.." balas Sehun.

"Berapa lama kira-kira musim dingin disini Chen?" tanya Suho pada Chen yang sedang sedang mencari jaketnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, buku ku tertinggal di rumah pohon hyung.."

"APA?!" teriakan Suho membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka terperajat kaget.

Siang hari ketiga namja tampan itu mencari kayu bakar sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka juga mencari makanan seperti buah-buahan, ikan dan kepiting untuk persediaan. Suho menaruh ikan dan kepiting didalam jaring yang ia buat seperti kantung disungai dekat tenda, ia mengikatnya pada sebuah batang pohon yang tumbuh dipinggiran. Buah-buahan yang Sehun bawa mereka masukan ke dalam tenda. Sedangkan Chen yang bertugas mencari kayu bakar meletakkan kayu-kayunya disamping tenda.

Menjelang sore salju turun semakin lebat. Menumpuk dimana-mana. Hawa dingin serasa menusuk-nusuk tulang mereka. Baik Sehun, Suho dan Chen tidak berpengalaman dengan musim dingin, karena selama musim dingin mereka lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut hangat masing-masing didalam kamar dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Namun karena mereka sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini matang-matang mereka memprediksi cuaca dingin seperti ini karena mereka akan menetap lama tapi sialnya selimut dan jaket tebal yang mereka siapkan tertinggal dirumah pohon.

Langit mulai gelap pertanda malam akan datang. Didalam salah satu tenda terlihat satu-satunya yeoja sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun, dingin sekali..." ujarnya cepat pada kekasihnya yang baru saja memasuki tenda.

Sehun yang mendengar itu segera mendekati yeoja yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut itu. Ia kemudian membuka jaketnya yang sedikit basah karena terkena salju, melemparnya ke dekat pintu tenda kemudian masuk kedalam selimut Luhan merapatkan diri pada kekasihnya yang sedang bergelung duduk dengan selimut tebal, mendekap Luhan erat memberi kehangatan pada yeoja berambut kuning emas yang menggigil itu.

"Masih dingin tidak?" tanyanya lembut. Jemari kekarnya mengusap sayang surai kuning emas Luhan.

"Ma-sih ... Kaki-ku.. Mem-beku.." jawabnya terbata-bata menahan hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk-nusuk tulang.

Sehun memeluknya lebih erat kemudian membaringkan tubuh keduanya (posisi Luhan sebelumnya duduk).

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya pada yeoja dalam dekapannya itu.

Dan malam itu namja berkulit putih itu harus berjuang menahan gairah dan hasratnya ketika buah dada Luhan yang ranum dan besar menekan dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

-Diluar tenda-

.

.

.

"Masak apa Chen?" tanya Suho yang baru saja keluar dari tenda.

"Kepiting rebus hyung" jawab Chen sambil mengaduk-aduk panci diatas api unggun.

"Wah! Pasti lezat" balas Suho kemudian mendekat.

"Tentu saja.. Cuaca dingin sekali hyung.. Hmmm sepertinya sudah matang hyung" ujar Chen lalu menutup panci.

_**WUSHHH**_

"Apinya!" teriak Suho kencang karena tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat api unggun memyambar-nyambar terkipasi angin dan mengenai tendanya.

"Air air!" Chen berteriak dan berlarian panik mencari air.

Dan suara ribut-ribut itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berada didalam tendanya reflek melompat bangun melongok keluar tenda. Matanya membulat seketika. Namja berkulit putih itu lalh mengambil jaket miliknya kemudian memakaikannya pada Luhan yang masih setengah sadar dengan cepar sebelum ia menarik lembut gadis itu agar mengikutinya keluar. Ia tidak ingin melihat gadisnya menggigil kedinginan. Sehun lalu berlari membantu Chen dan Suho mengambil air didekat sungai kecil 10 meter dari tenda mereka setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan Luhan jauh dari kobaran api.

_**BYUR**_

Mereka terus menyiram kobaran api yang membakar bagian depan tenda hingga hampir padam. Tangan mereka membeku akibat dinginnya air.

"Hhh separuh tendanya terbakar..." gumam Chen lesu melihat sebagian tenda tempat ia tidur hangus. Untunglah tenda satunya berhasul selamat setelah mereka bertiga bekerja keras memadamkan api.

Suho menghela nafas berat, tangannya serasa kebas dan mati rasa setelah berjuang mengangkat berember-ember air dari sungai. Dimana dia akan tidur? Bersama sehun? Tidak mungkin. Ada Luhan disana.

Sementara Sehun diam saja diantara kedua temannya yang sedang menatap tenda yang sebagian terbakar itu sampai Luhan yang mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Sehun balas memeluk gadisnya itu kemudian membawanya masuk kembali ke tenda yang masih utuh, gadisnya itu mengigil kedinginan.

"Dingin sekali.. ayo masuk" ucapnya melongokkan kepala dari pintu tendanya.

"Tapi Luhan?" tanya Chen yang masih berdiri didepan merasa tak enak.

"Tidak usah Hun, aku sudah membuat api unggun besar didepan pintu agar sedikit lebih hangat. Lagipula kami juga masih bisa memakai tenda itu." ujar Suho yang sedang membalik-balik kayu bakar berusaha menolak.

"Setengah dari tenda itu hangus. Apa kalian berdua ingin mati membeku dengan tidur disana eoh? Disini sangat dingin..lagipula bagaimana jika nanti malam hujan turun?.. Kalian akan basah jika memaksa tetap tidur disana" Sehun menunjuk tenda kedua temannya yang terbakar.

"Sudahlah masuk saja dan merapat kemari. Lalu tutup pintu tendanya. Jangan membantah! Lihat wajah kalian pucat menahan hawa dingin!" tambahnya lagi. Ia lalu keluar tenda tanpa memakai jaket, ia bergidik merasakan suhu yang renda. Lengannya kemudian menarik Suho dan Chen memaksa kedua temannya itu untuk masuk.

"Tapi Luhan?" tanya Chen menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa.. Luhan tidak akan keberatan" balasnya cepat kemudian menarik Chen lagi.

Saat mereka masuk Luhan memberikan Senyum manis yang membuat ketiganya meleleh. Yeoja cantik berambut kuning emas panjang itu tampak sedikit pucat menahan hawa dingin. Sehun kemudian mendekat, merapatkan jaket satu-satunya yan ia bawa yang sekarang dipakai Luhan. Mereka mengatur posisi tidur, dari kiri ke kanan posisinya Suho Chen Sehun dan Luhan yang berjejer rapih menghadap pintu tenda.

Malam semakin larut dan kedua temannya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi gerakan gelisah Luhan dipelukannya membuat Sehun yang memang tidak bisa tidur (karena payudara besar Luhan yang menempel dan menekan lembut dada bidangnya) bertanya pelan pada kekasihnya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Dingin... Dingin sekali Sehun.." ucap kekasihnya bergetar, hampir menangis tak kuat menahan udara dingin.

Sehun mendekap gadisnya semakin erat. Namun bagi Luhan itu belum cukup karena semakin malam suhu semakin rendah. Bibir kissablenya bahkan sedikit membiru.

"Ssssstt.. Jangan menangis Lu.." Sehun mengusap sayang puncak kepala gadisnya yang berada didadanya.

"Iya.. Maaf Sehun.. Hiks" balasnya terisak kecil.

"Kenapa meminta maaf eum?" tanya kemudian mengangkat lembut wajah cantik Luhan yang tenggelam didadanya agar mendongak menghadap wajah tampannya. Sehun menghapus air mata disudut mata rusa kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami musim seperti ini sebelumnya..."

"Apaa?!" kagetnya sedikit berteriak.

Suho dan Chen bergerak terganggu. Sehun diam, Luhan menatap mata Sehun takut.

"Hiksss.. Maaf.. " lirihnya pelan.

"Ssssstttt.. Jangan meminta maaf sayang.. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf tadi aku sedikit kaget sehingga membentakmu." balasnya merasa bersalah.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, memaafkan Sehun.

"Lu, yang kau maksud tadi.. Kau tidak pernah mengalami musim dingin? Sekali pun?" tanya Sehun memperjelas ucapan Luhan.

"I-iya"

"Lalu mengapa disini ada?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun..."

"Aneh..." ucapnya kemudian. Sehun yang merasakan tubuh Luhan semakin menggigil menjauhkan sedikit tubuh sintal kekasihnya itu. Luhan mentapnya heran baru saja bibihya akan terbuka saat mata rusanya melihat Sehun membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hitam santai yang dipakainya namun tidak membuka kemejanya itu. Sehun berbaring miring berhadapan dengan Luhan menampakkan dada bidang nan putih dan otot perutnya yang kekar membuat bunga mawar seketika bermekaran direlung hati yeoja bak dewi itu bahkan saat ia mengigil kedinginan begini.

Luhan menatap pemandangan itu dengan bibir bergetak dan jantung berdetak cepat.

_**SRETT**_

Sehun menariknya mendekat, menempelkan tubuh hangatnya pada Luhan kemudian mengecup dan melumat dalam bibir kissable kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah.." ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman itu. Dan Luhan pun menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang hangat Sehun. Mendengar setiap bunyi detak jantungnya dan mulai tertidur pulas... Jemari kekar namja tampan itu mengusap sayang surai kuning emas kekasihnya. Beberapa saat kemudian nafas Luhan berubah teratur pertanda yeoja cantik itu sudah tidur. Mata sipitnya pun terpejam menyusul kekasihnya memasuki mimpi.

Keesokan harinya mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah pohon. Pagi menjelang siang mereka berempat yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya memulai perjalanan, kebetulan sekali salju belum turun. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko terjebak badai salju dicuaca sedingin ini.

Menjelang siang mereka berempat memulai perjalanan, kebetulan sekali hujan salju belum turun meskipun udara terasa dingin saat keempatnya mulai berjalan hati-hati menapaki tanah yang berlapis salju yang licin.

Dalam perjalanan itu namja yang paling putih diantara ketiganya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang nampak sangat lucu saat ini. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal Sehun yang nampak sangat besar ditubuhnya. Bahkan jaket berwarna coklat kayu itu terlihat seperti baju terusan ditubuh S-Line kekasih cantiknya.

"Kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya pacarnya. "Tidak.." jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala lalu mereka meneruskan perjalanan dalam keheningan, hanya sesekali terlihat Suho dan Chen yang bercakap-cakap kemudian membuka peta untuk memastikan arah yang mereka tuju benar.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan mereka belum juga sampai dirumah pohon. Keempatnya nampak sudah sangat lelah berjalan. Mereka juga kedinginan karena suhu udara menurun dan hujan salju sudah berjatuhan dari atas langit. Chen yang menyandar disebuah pohon disamping Suho menghela nafas berat, ia sudah berusaha memastikan jalan yang mereka tuju benar tetapi nyatanya salah, keempatnya malah ada dibibir pantai sekarang. Namja berwajah kotak itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena sedari tadi mereka seperti hanya berputar-putar diarea ini saja. Angin laut berhembus kencang menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju pada jaket tebal dipundaknya. Suho menepuk bahunya pelan, memberi temannya itu semangat.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha.. Namun nampaknya kita hanya berputar-putar saja disini." sesal Chen dengan wajah bersalah.

Suho diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang mengigil juga tidak membuka mulutnya. Sampai namja yang paling tua disana menghela nafas panjang, "Aku rasa kita harus membuat tenda disekitar sini. Salju semakin lebat."ujar Suho kemudian mengusulkan idenya.

"Baikl-

Ucapan Chen terhenti saat ia melihat siluet perahu boat yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia langsung menegakkan badannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pantai. Suho mengikutinya saat telinganya mendengar suara berisik mesin perhu boat semakin dekat.

"Bukankah itu Ajjushi yang mengantar kita waktu itu hyung?" tanyanya menunjuk salah satu diantara dua orang itu, ia melirik sedikit ke arah Suho.

"Sepertinya memang dia Chen"

Perahu boat itu mendekat dan salah seorang namja paruh baya diatasnya turun menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya langsung.

"Sejujurnya kami sangat kedinginan" balas Suho jujur. Ia mengenali namja paruh baya ini. Ia adalah penanggung jawab atas pulau ini. Pemilik agen wisata yang mereka pakai jasanya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan.. Ini pakailah.. " ia lalu berbalik ke perahu dan kembali dengan 3 mantel tebal lalu membagikannya pada Suho dan Chen. Keduanya segera memakai mantel itu dan mengucapkan berbalik ke arah Sehun dan memberikan satu mantel yang tersisa padanya.

"Kami datang menjemput kalian lebih cepat karena salju ini diprediksi akan berubah menjadi badai nanti malam." ujar namja itu sopan pada Suho.

"Badai?" ulangnya kemudian.

"Ya.. Ayoo naik.. Kita harus segera bergegas ke kota untuk berlindung" namja itu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju perahu boat sampai kemudian langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Sehun yang berada disebelah Chen. Tepatnya melihat rambut kuning keemasan Luhan yang sangat mencolok warnanya.

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa dalam pelukkanmu itu anak muda?" tanyanya menatap kepala Luhan yang terbenam didada bidang Sehun intens.

Ketiganya membeku, terlebih Sehun.

Apa yang harus ia katakan tentang Luhan ? Apakah ia harus jujur ? Oh ya ampun. Pukul kepala jenius Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi bebal ini sekarang!

"Anak muda...?"

"..." Apa yang harus ia jawab?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for read,follow,fav, and review readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berada disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran kota Gera, Yunani tenggara. Namja paruh baya yang merupakan penanggung jawab perjalanan ketiga pria tampan dipulau slavia -Mr. Mattew- membawa mereka untuk bermukim sementara disana. Ia meminjamkan rumah sepupunya yang jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ditempati pada mereka, tapi meskipun jarang ditempati rumah bercat coklat muda itu nampak bersih karena setiap minggu anak perempuan Mr. Mattew rutin membersihkannya. Rumah itu memang disewakan untuk wisatawan. Mereka bisa bermukim disana sampai cuaca bersahabat. Ia juga memberikan nomor ponselnya untuk ketiga namja asal korea itu untuk segera menghubunginya jika mereka hendak melanjutkan pertualangan liburannya dipulau slavia. Ia akan mengantar mereka kesana lagi. Pria paruh baya itu juga berpesan untuk tidak sungkan menghubunginya jika mereka kesulitan mendapatkan sesuatu, misalnya makanan, minuman, pakaian atau lain-lain dikota Gera ini.

Diluar rumah bercat coklat muda itu jalanan nampak sepi sekali, mungkin kebanyakan orang lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya masing-masing di udara sedingin ini dari pada berkeliaran diluar.

Merapatkan mantel tebalnya, Sehun memasukan sebatang kayu bakar ke dalam tungku perapian yang menyala. Udara semakin rendah karena malam akan segera tiba. Terlihat dari langit yang mulai gelap. Pria tampan nan tinggi itu kemudian melangkah ke arah jendela besar yang berada diantara kamar Chen dan Suho. Kedua temannya itu mungkin sudah terlelap kelelahan akibat perjalanan mereka yang memakan waktu kurang lebih empat jam tadi. Atau mungkin juga keduanya sedang sibuk menelpon sanak keluarganya karena dikota ini ada sinyal telpon.

**Tap**

Sehun berdiri tepat didepan jendela besar yang tingginya hampir seukuran tubuh tinggi menjulangnya. Mata tajamnya menyipit memandang jalanan dibalik jendela itu. Diluar tidak ada aktifitas apapun, hanya ada hamparan salju putih tebal dan hembusan angin yang menyebabkan dahan pohon bergoyang-goyang. Langit diluar sudah nampak gelap, malam sudah datang dan badai salju sudah dimulai, Sehun bergidik kedinginan saat jemari tangannya menyentuh grendel besi jendela yang membeku. Pria berkulit putih itu segera menarik dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel coklat hangatnya. Dikorea, ia juga mengalami musim salju seperti ini, tapi baginya musim dingin disini terasa sedikit aneh. Entah aneh bagaimana yang ia maksud ia sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas baginya musim dingin disini terasa begitu berbeda, mungkin karena ada Luhan bersamanya.

"Atau karena...?" menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sehun membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada dikepalanya kemudian berbalik menuju sebuah kursi santai yang berada didekat perapian. Didepannya ada sebuah meja kayu berwarna coklat tua artistik dengan secangkir coklat panas yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Rumah sederhana ini tidak memiliki penghangat modern. Hanya ada sebuah tungku perapian berukuran sedang dengan cerobong asap diatasnya yang apinya harus selalu Sehun jaga menyala jika ia tidak ingin membeku kedinginan. Mr. Mattew bilang harus menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 4 jam lagi untuk sampai dipusat kota jika mereka ingin mendapatkan fasilitas yang lengkap dan memadai, seperti penghangat modern misalnya. Namun reflek ketiga pria yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu menggeleng, memilih bermukim disini, tubuh mereka sudah tidak mampu jika harus menempuh perjalan jauh lagi. Mereka sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Lagipula tungku perapian kecil yang berada dimasing-masing kamar sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Pria tampan dengan wajah bak pangeran itu perlahan memejamkan mata tajamnya, sebelum menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya disandaran kursi. Sehun sendirian diruang tamu ini, Chen dan Suho sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sejak 1 jam yang lalu sedangkan Luhan, kekasih cantiknya itu sedang membereskan kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Sehun?"

Pria yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu membuka iris hitamnya pelan ketika mendengar langkah kecil dan panggilan lembut dari kekasih cantiknya. Luhan berdiri seperti patung porselen tepat 3 meter didepannya. Gadisnya itu luar biasa sempurna dengan kulit putih langsat yang menyala diantara sinar lampu dan api perapian yang temaram.

"Luhan.. Kau sudah selesai?.. Kemarilah" Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pangkuannya.

Yeoja cantik berambut kuning keemasan yang memakai sebuah mantel bulu angsa berwarna putih itu pun berjalan anggun mendekati kekasih tampannya. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya hati-hati diatas paha Sehun yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Sehun.. Kau terlihat lelah.." ucap Luhan perhatian. Ia sedikit mendongak menatap pria tampan yang sedang memangku dan memeluknya penuh perasaan lalu mata rusanya menangkap bayang wajah Sehun yang terlihat sayu dan mengantuk diantara penerangan lampu yang temaram.

"Terlihat sangat lelah sekali" Mata bulat polos itu mengerjap sekali kemudian Luhan membawa jemari lentiknya menangkup wajah Sehun, ia mengusap sayang wajah dan rambut halus kekasihnya. Sehun sendiri langsung memejamkan mata ketika mendapat belaian sayang dari Luhan. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Sehun terangkat, mengusap balik punggung tangan Luhan sebelum ia menggenggam jemari itu dan mengecupnya satu persatu dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya.. Aku lelah dan mengantuk Lu" jawabnya setelah sekian lama diam. Sehun kemudian membuka matanya dan langsung menatap manik mata rusa Luhan.

"Ayo tidur sayang.." ujarnya dengan suara serak. Ia menuntun kedua tangan Luhan mengalung dilehernya lalu dengan sigap ia mengendong Luhan kemudian kakinya melangkah ringan memasuki kamar yang tadi dibereskan kekasihnya itu.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya cepat saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat membuat gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu sedikit kaget. Ia lalu mendongak kemudian menunduk lagi dengan cepat. Ya ampun ia baru saja melihat rahang tegas Sehun, dan demi seluruh para Dewa dan Dewi yang berada dilangit! Luhan bersumpah kekasihnya ini memiliki stuktur wajah yang luar biasa sempurna. Selain memiliki kulit yang begitu putih bersih tanpa cela, wajah tampan rupawan, dan tubuh kekar menjulang tinggi yang selalu memeluknya erat, Sehun juga mempunyai garis rahang yang tegas. Ia sangat tampan. Rasanya Luhan hampir tidak sanggup bernafas, dadanya sesak oleh jutaan bunga mawar yang bermekaran disetiap sudut hatinya. Ia terlalu memuja dan mencintai namja sempurna ini. Ia jadi mempertanyakan, Sehun itu manusia atau Dewa? Mengapa ia begitu sempurna?

Mata rusanya terus menatap segala gerak-gerik Sehun dengan perasaan cinta sampai-sampai Luhan tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai dikamar dan pria tampan yang sedang ia kagumi itu juga memandangi wajahnya. Posisi mereka berbaring miring dengan wajah berhadapan. Pria tampan itu menarik ujung bibirnya ketika menyadari kekasihnya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Yeoja cantik berambut kuning keemasan yang bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia berbaring menyamping berhadap-hadapan dengan kekasihnya yang sangat tampan bak pangeran itu masih terus menatapnya memuja hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Sehun maju dan mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir merah Luhan.

**CUP**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos, ia berkedip cepat lalu menatap bibir tipis kekasihnya yang sedetik lalu mengecup kilat bibir merahnya bingung. Tingkah polosnya itu membuat namja yang baru saja mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya mencubit pipinya gemas. Luhan baru saja akan mengaduh sakit namun Sehun sudah membungkam bibirnya lagi. Pria berahang tegas itu mengecup, melumat dan menghisap bibir merah Luhan pelan-pelan. Menyesapi rasa manis dalam mulut Luhan. Lidah bertemu lidah. Suasana kamar yang hanya diterangi perapian kecil dan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu jendela yang tirainya terbuka membuat ruangan itu menjadi romantis bagi mereka.

**Cup Cup Cup**

Tiga kecupan terakhir pada dahi, hidung dan bibir merah Luhan membuat mata gadis berkulit putih langsat itu membuka kedua matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan guna menikmati ciuman lembut Sehun. Ketika ia membuka mata, Luhan langsung dihadapkan oleh pria berwajah seperti pangeran yang tersenyum sangat tampan, luar biasa tampan ditambah bias-bias cahaya bulan yang masuk dan menerpa wajah putihnya. Sejenak Luhan menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan itu. Sehun ternyata memiliki segaris senyum yang begitu memikat. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona dan meleleh seperti lilin. Dan senyum itu sukses membuat jantung Luhan yang berdetak kencang, perasaan hangat seketika memasuki dadanya. Lagi-lagi jutaan bunga mawar bermekaran direlung hatinya, membuat gadis cantik bak dewi itu merasakan gejolak aneh yang begitu menakjubkan dalam dirinya.

"Kau diam lagi. Kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih Lulu" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian merapatkan tubuh keduanya hingga saling menempel, lalu membawa Luhan yang masih terbengong masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sehun lalu menempatkan kepala gadis itu didadanya, tepat dibawah dagu V-Line nya.

"Lulu?" ulang Luhan sedikit mendongak menatap ke arah kekasihnya. Ia baru sadar nama yang Sehun sebutkan sedikit asing ditelinganya. Mata rusanya mengerjap polos menatap bingung Sehun.

"Iya, panggilan baru dariku untukmu... Lulu.. Kau tidak suka ya?" jawab Sehun pelan. Matanya melihat kekasih cantiknya sedikit mengerutkan dahi begitu ia menyuarakan panggilan barunya. Apakah Luhan tidak suka?

"Aku suka, hanya saja panggilan baru itu masih terdengar asing ditelingaku Sehun" balas Luhan jujur.

Sehun merasa lega. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sayang. "Aku akan sering memanggilmu lulu agar kau terbiasa"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah malam lulu.. Ayo kita tidur, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" Sehun menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang ditengah badai salju dari kaca jendela.

"Iya Sehun"

Baru saja Sehun akan menarik selimut coklat diujung kakinya ketika ia melihat gadis berkulit putih langsat disampingnya bergerak bangun dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Ini tidak nyaman, aku tidak bisa tidur memakai ini" Luhan membuka mantel bulu angsa putihnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun, ia hendak meletakkan mantelnya dimeja kayu yang ada disebelah ranjang. Pria bekulit putih itu pun ikut bangun, mendudukan dirinya menjadi berhadapan dengan punggung Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan gerakan perempuan berwajah sempurna itu dalam diam, tak sengaja mata Sehun melihat sayap abu-abu Luhan dibalik rambut kuning keemasannya yang telipat rapih dipunggung mulusnya.

"Kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang mengerti kemana arah pandang kekasihnya itu.

"Sayapmu indah sekali lulu.." jujurnya ketika melihat sayap dengan bulu abu-abu terang yang terlihat halus dipunggung gadis cantik itu menekuk rapih tertutupi rambut panjang Luhan.

Gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu pun hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya.

Sehun kemudian mendekat, mengikis jarak diantara ia dan Luhan. Namja tampan itu membuka mantelnya dengan cepat dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh sayap abu-abu kekasihnya. Ia menyibak seluruh rambut panjang Luhan ke depan agar tidak menutupi pandangan matanya. Sehun lalu menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, meminta izin tersirat lewat tatapannya itu. Kekasih cantiknya yang mengerti lagi arti tatapan Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sehun yang melihat izin dari Luhan pun mengangkat jemarinya. Mata mereka bertatapan ketika jarak tangannya sudah begitu dekat dengan sayap abu-abu terang Luhan, pria beriris tajam itu menutup matanya merasakan kehalusan bulu-bulu sayap indah Luhan yang halus dan lembut pada ujung jemarinya. Menikmati bagian lain tubuh Luhan. Namun seketika sayap itu tiba-tiba saja tegang. Sehun reflek membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya ia menarik jemarinya dari sayap Luhan. Pria tampan itu menatap kekasih cantiknya yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau kenapa lulu?" tanyanya khawatir melihat perubahan wajah gadisnya. Sehun membalik tubuh sintal kekasihnya yang tadi membelakanginya menjadi menghadapnya.

**DEG**

Mata sipitnya membulat melihat buah dada Luhan yang hampir tumpah keluar. Mungkin posisi kekasihnya yang duduk menekan perutnya membuat dress putih tanpa lengan yang hanya sebatas dada dengan belahan V ditengahnya tertarik melipat ke bawah sehingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atas yang membuat gairah Sehun langsung naik keubun-ubun.

"Ughh.. Sehun.." keluh Luhan mendesis kesakitan. Sejenak Sehun melupakan buah dada besar yang telihat sintal milik Luhan yang begitu menonjol. Pria tampan itu menangkup lembut kedua sisi wajah Luhan menghadapnya. Sehun lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

"Tenang sayang.. Tarik nafas.. Lalu keluarkan.." ucapnya berusaha setenang mungkin menahan serangan panik dan juga hasratnya yang membuncah.

Luhan menurut, ia melakukan intruksi kekasihnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan suara mendesis kesakitan.

Sambil terus memberi intruksi agar gadisnya tenang Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang mulai berpeluh. Sehun mabuk menghirup aroma Luhan yang menguar begitu sexy. Apalagi terpaan sinar bulan pada kulit putih langsat Luhan yang masuk melalu jendela membuat kulit gadisnya terlihat berkilau seperti permata. Rambut kuning keemasan panjangnya yang tersibak seluruhnya ke depan itu memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya yang sukses membuat Sehun harus mengigit bibirnya menahan godaan bahu Luhan yang seakan memanggilnya untuk segera mencumbunya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Sehun segera memukul kepalanya. Ya ampun! Keluarkan otak pervertnya sekarang juga. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu disaat Luhan yang berada tepat didepannya nampak begitu lemas dan kesakitan.

"Lu?! Hei.. Sayang.. Kau kenapa?" sela Sehun panik melihat tubuh Luhan ambruk masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya, mulut mungilnya merancau sexy mendesis kesakitan membuat Sehun rasanya ingin sekali membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman basah yang panas jika saja ia adalah seorang maniak yang tidak sadar situasi dan kondisi. Memukul kepalanya sekali lagi, pria berkulit itu kemudian membawa Luhan berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengannya. Sehun lalu menarik selimut dikakinya, mendekap erat tubuh Luhan yang lemas, terasa panas dan mengeluarkan keringat yang hampir membuat Sehun pening masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Sehun berjuang menekan kuat gairah liar dalam tubuhnya ia lalu membatin cemas, 'Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apakah karena aku menyentuh sayapnya?' tambahnya dalam kebingungan.

Menunggu beberapa menit, Sehun merasa tubuh sintal kekasihnya kembali pada suhu normal. Nafas Luhan berhembus teratur menandakan ia tertidur pulas. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Rasa kantuk dan lelahnya lenyap entah kemana. Biar saja besok ia bangun dengan wajah seperti zombie, Sehun rela tidak tidur asalkan Luhan baik-baik saja, ia khawatir bila malam nanti Luhan akan kesakitan seperti itu lagi walaupun sekarang yeoja cantik itu memang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Tapi Sehun akan menjaga matanya untuk tetap terbuka mengawasi Luhan malam ini. Melonggarkan sedikit dekapannya pria berkulit putih itu menunduk dan mengusapi peluh di dahi Luhan sebelum ia mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya. Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan, rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut ketika ia menyadari bahwa perlakuannya tadi membuat Luhan kesakitan. Apalagi tadi sempat-sempatnya ia berfikiran kotor. Mengambil nafas dalam mata sipit nan tajamnya lalu menatap Luhan penuh cinta kemudian pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat mereka berada dibibir pantai pulau slavia.

.

.

.

**#FLASH BACK ON#**

.

.

.

"Anak muda?"

"..." Sehun masih diam membeku, memutar otak untuk memberi alasan logis pada pria paruh baya yang yang menjadi penanggung jawab liburannya -Mr. Mattew- yang sedang menatapnya intens.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sehun merasa otaknya buntu sampai Luhan dalam pelukkannya bergerak pelan, gadis itu kemudian mengerjap pelan sebelum mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pada saat mata rusa Luhan bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Sehun saat itulah ia merasa otak jeniusnya kembali.

"Ini adalah Luhan.. Istriku" balasnya kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan.

Chen dan Suho membelalak kaget sedangkan Mr. Mattew terdiam.

"Istrimu?" ulang pria paruh baya itu memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya Mr. Mattew." jawab Sehun mantap. Matanya memandang Luhan penuh cinta sebelum ia memandang tiga orang didepannya bergantian. "Ada masalah?" tambah Sehun lagi.

"Ah ti-tidak.. Hanya saja saya baru tahu" ucapnya sopan namun sedikit terbata.

"Oh mungkin karena saya datang terakhir dan bukan anda yang mengantarnya" ujar Sehun lagi.

Suho dan Chen tidak membuka suara, mereka hanya menatap Sehun dalam.

"Saya minta maaf, waktu itu saya ada urusan penting" balas pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak masalah. Tadinya saya akan berlibur bertiga dengan teman-teman saya ini. Tapi karena pertualangan ini sudah kami rencanakan sejak tahun kemarin dan beberapa bulan lalu saya menikah jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengajak serta istri saya. Maaf tidak memberitahu anda sebelumnya Mr. Mattew" ujar Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya saat Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil mengingatnya..

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda. Selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Silahkan kalian naik, saya takut badai akan segera datang. Kita membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di Gera." Mr. Mattew mempersilakan keempat orang itu naik ke atas perahu boat. Pria paruh baya yang datang bersama Mr. Mattew segera saja menyalakan mesin boat dan mereka pun meninggalkan pulau slavia.

_'Luhan adalah istrinya' ucapnya dalam hati._

_Rasanya ia tidak akan lelah untuk terus menarik sudut bibirnya mengingat tiga kalimat itu._

.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

.

.

.

**-Olympus-**

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Athena pada wanita cantik yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Ia mengalami masa heat. Sebagian mahkluk setengah dewa mengalami itu dan mungkin ia adalah salah satunya" balas yeoja cantik itu menatap bumi dibawahnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Masa heat? Aporodithe, sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatnya mengalami itu"

"Ia sudah beranjak dewasa Athena."

"Berapa lama masa heatnya Aporodithe?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ia adalah setengah Alkonost dan juga setengah dewa. Alkonost biasa akan mengalami masa heat kurang lebih sebulan"

"Sebulan?"

"Ya, jika selama sebulan itu belum ada yang mengawininya maka ia akan segera mati" ucap Aporodithe pelan.

"..." Athena terdiam, begitu pula seorang namja dewasa yang luar biasa gagah dan tampan yang berdiri membatu 100 meter dibelakang mereka

angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah mereka.

.

.

.

**-Korea Selatan-**

.

.

.

"Dia ada di Gera Appa" ucap namja berambut blonde pada pria paruh baya yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"Gera? Kota kecil di Yunani kan?" balas pria paruh baya itu pelan.

"Ya"

"Kris pergilah kesana.. Appa mohon.. Biar Chanyeol yang mengurus perusahaan. Appa sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja disana. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebersamaannya bersama Luhan"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Kau tidak harus merusak kebersamaannya Kris. Kau harus melindunginya, dia berurusan dengan para Dewa-Dewi kan?"

"Appa, aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa melihat masa depan."

"Kau bisa Kris.. Appa percaya. Kau harus datang kesana.. Aku mohon.. Kalau saja aku dalam keadaan sehat maka aku yang akan menyusul Sehun" Kangin menatap Kris memelas, jika saja penyakit jantungnya tidak kambuh ia akan segera menyusul anak bungsunya itu.

"Appa.. Aku tidak bisa.. Percuma aku pergi, aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak akan mampu un-

"Kau bisa Kris.. Kau mampu.. Pergilah besok.. Appa mohon.."

"..." namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu diam.

"Kris?"

"Hhn.. " Angguknya pasrah. Ia menyerah melawan permohonan Ayahnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik"

Kangin menatap pintu ruang rawatnya yang tertutup rapat dengan sendu.

"Kau bisa melindungi adikmu Kris.. Kau bisa.. Kau memiliki kelebihan yang sama seperti ibumu, Appa yakin kau bisa melindungi Sehun Kris.. " setetes airmata kemudian mengalir dari mata ayah tiga anak ini.

"Sama seperti Leeteuk mampu melindungi Sehun.." tambahnya melirih pelan...

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran kota Gera, Yunani tenggara. Terlihat dua orang pria tampan sedang membereskan perlengkapannya lalu duduk dikursi meja makan bersama dua orang lainnya.

"Kalian benar-benar akan pulang?" Sehun menatap dua temannya dengan wajah bingung.

Chen dan Suho mengangguk. "Tidak lama kok, hanya sampai salju hilang lalu kami akan kembali Sehun" ucap Suho mewakili Chen menjelaskan pada temannya.

"Memangnya kalian pulang naik apa? Tidak ada pesawat yang akan terbang dicuaca seburuk ini" ujar Sehun kemudian.

"..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Ini bahkan baru sepuluh hari kita berada disini dan kita tidak mengalami masalah. Tapi mengapa kalian terburu-buru ingin pulang?"

"..."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu padaku. Ada apa dengan kalian?" desak Sehun bingung.

Luhan datang, ia menaruh sepiring ayam kalkun diantara Chen dan Suho yang langsung menggeser tubuhnya seakan Luhan adalah virus dan mereka tak boleh bersentuhan dengannya.

Sehun langsung memicingkan matanya yang berkilat marah melihat hal itu, "Jangan bilang kalian ... ?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Bukan seperti itu Sehun" sergah Suho cepat, ia menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kami tidak takut pada Luhan" ucap Chen memberanikan diri.

"Apa?!" Sehun menjawab kaget. Ia bahkan belum menyuarakan isi pikirannya namun Chen lebih dulu menyela perkataannya.

"..." Suho langsung terdiam.

"Kami akan pulang naik kereta" Chen berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa?!"

"Kami akan pulang naik kereta." ulang Chen tenang.

"..." Suho masih diam tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Wajah pria berkulit putih itu memerah marah, ia berjalan cepat ke arah kekasihnya yang berdiri diam diantara dua temannya lalu menariknya lembut menuju kamar mereka, "Terserah.. Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau.." balasnya dengan nada suara dingin yang terselip rasa marah didalamnya.

.

.

.

**-Olympus-**

.

.

.

"Kedua temannya berpikir terlalu dangkal" ucap yeoja cantik berambut kuning emas yang menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Ya, mereka manusia memang seperti itu, terlalu paranoid hanya karena membaca sebuah buku usang palsu yang sengaja diletakkan oleh lilith dijendela kamar mereka." balas yeoja yang tak kalah cantik yang berada disampingnya.

"Lilith memang Iblis picik Aporodhite, ia melafalkan matra terlarang untuk membuat badai salju agar Luhan mati membeku dipulau itu"

"Ya benar, namun ia gagal Athena.. Sehun terlalu cerdas memutar otaknya untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan disana"

"Untuk ukuran manusia ia memang lumayan jenius" dewi Aporodithe memuji kecerdasan Sehun, "Athena.. Aku mendengar bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Luhan mengalami musim dingin" tambah dewi berparas cantik itu lagi.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya untuk anak setengah dewa itu mengalaminya, karena.. Poseidon selalu melindungi bagian pesisir pulau yang ia singgahi bersama ibunya dari musim dingin" balas dewi Athena dengan suara sendu diakhir kalimatnya.

"..." Aporodithe terdiam mendengar nada sendu yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

.

.

.

**-Pusat kota Gera-**

.

.

.

"Chen.. Apakah kita keterlaluan?" Suho membuka pertanyaan lalu menoleh ke arah temannya.

"... Aku tidak tahu hyung" balas Chen kemudian.

"..."

"..."

_Hening.._

Mereka berjalan berdua distasiun pusat kota Gera dalam hening setelah tadi pagi berdebat dengan Sehun. Pikiran keduanya melayang-layang tak karuan. Mereka berpikir keras apakah keputusan yang mereka ambil benar? Ataukah salah?.. Menghela nafas berat kedua namja itu merapatkan mantel mereka. Cuaca masih sangat rendah, jalanan sekitar nampak licin dan bersalju, beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum menyapa mereka ramah.

Keduanya lalu menunggu kereta datang disebuah kursi panjang. Chen dan Suho duduk berjauhan, pikiran mereka kacau. Mereka merasa bersalah pada Sehun...

"Kalian ini bodoh sekali" sapa sebuah suara bass yang berasal dari seorang namja berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk diantara keduanya mengagetkan mereka.

Suho dan Chen mengangkat alisnya menatap pria yang memakai mantel tebal dan topi hitam itu aneh.

'Berbicara dengan siapa orang ini?' batin keduanya bingung.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua" ucapnya dingin.

Membulatkan matanya Chen reflek meloncat bangun, begitu pula Suho yang ikut bangun karena terkejut melihat gerakan cepat teman berwajah kotaknya. Astaga, ia mengenal jelas suara itu!

"Kris Hyung?" panggil Chen pelan, sedikit ragu.

Suho yang berada disebelah kiri namja yang masih duduk dikursi panjang itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Ya ampun! Jangan bilang namja tinggi itu adalah hyungnya Sehun.

"Hmmm?" jawabnya lalu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya pada kedua teman adik bungsunya yang langsung berubah pucat pasi.

Suho dan Chen mengurungkan niat mereka saat Kris -hyungnya Sehun- menceramahinya habis-habisan. Entah bagaimana caranya namja tinggi berambut blonde itu tahu semua isi pikiran mereka. Namun keduanya bersyukur karena ternyata buku usang yang Suho dan Chen temukan dijendela kemarin malam adalah buku palsu. Kris mengatakan bahwa keduanya ditipu oleh lilith, iblis picik yang ingin membunuh Luhan. Keduanya tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya setelah pertemuan mereka dengan dziwozona. Iblis benar-benar ada. Namja tinggi itu juha langsung menyeret keduanya kembali ke rumah sederhana yang Luhan dan Sehun tempati. Keduanya tercengang, tidak menyangka bahwa Kris yang dingin dan cuek bisa meledak-ledak seperti itu saat marah. Sifatnya benar-benar seperti air tenang namun menghanyutkan. Membayangkan hal itu dalam pikirannya, mereka langsung mendapat geplakan keras dari Kris dikepalanya. Ya ampun! Namja tinggi itu membaca lagi isi kepala mereka! Kedua teman Sehun itu tidak berani menyuarakan keanehannya dalam pikiran mereka karena takut Kris akan kembali marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan. Suho dan Chen berusaha menjaga pikirannya agar tidak membuat kakak pertama Sehun ini memukul kepalanya seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa ia geger otak dipukul sekeras itu lagi.

Mereka masih duduk disebuah kedai mie, diluar salju semakin tebal dan tak adanya kendaraan yang mau mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah yang hanya Luhan dan Sehun tempati. Sinyal ponsel juga buruk membuat mereka mau tak mau terjebak disana. Ketiganya duduk diam menunggu salju sedikit reda untuk pulang, paman pemilik kedai bersedia mengantar bila hujan salju reda sore nanti.

Kondisi cuaca dan wajah Kris hyung yang dingin dan telihat menakutkan membuat badai salju terasa luar biasa mencekam untuk Chen dan Suho yang terduduk kaku diantara Kris hyung saat ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar sebuah buku usang yang baru saja ia baca. Buku yang entah mengapa bisa ada dikusen pintu jendelanya ketika ia hendak mengambil mantel yang digantungkan didekat lemari kayu yang berada disebelah jendela kamar. Pria berkulit putih itu seratus persen yakin bahwa buku itu adalah alasan mengapa kedua temannya buru-buru pergi tadi pagi karena ia juga menemukan buku yang sama dijendela kamar Chen.

'Diramalkan akan terjadi badai salju abadi ketika Setengah Alkonost jatuh cinta. Hal itu akan menyebabkan bencana karena wanita bersayap abu-abu itu akan haus akan nafsu. Ia akan membuat orang itu bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya sebelum menyeretnya masuk ke dalam pusaran gairah. Setengah Alkonost juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk merubah dirinya, ia mempunyai sihir hebat. Bisa merubah dirinya menjadi apapun. Siapa saja yang menyentuhnya akan segera mabuk dalam pesona kecantikannya, mereka akan melakukan apa saja yang ia perintahkan. Setengah Alkonost akan memperdaya mereka untuk menuntaskan nafsunya sebelum akhirnya mereka akan ia bunuh untuk mendapatkan keabadian.'

Sehun masih mengingat jelas setiap kata yang tertulis oleh tinta hitam dibuku usang tersebut. Namun ia tak ingin mengambil pusing dan percaya akan hal-hal bodoh yang tertulis dibuku itu, Sehun langsung melemparnya ke tungku perapian yang masih menyala. Ia tak memperdulikan sebuah lukisan seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan mata rusa juga gaun yang modelnya sama persis dengan yang dipakai Luhan tepat disamping tulisan itu. Sehun mengabaikan penuh lukisan Luhan dibuku itu. Ia tidak percaya pada buku aneh yang tiba-tiba tergeletak misterius dijendelanya. Hidup bersama Luhan membuat Sehun sangat yakin bahwa bukan hanya manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada didunia ini. Ada mahkluk lain yang hidup berdampingan dengannya. Sehun percaya akan adanya iblis -setelah ia bertemu dengan iblis rawa, dziwozona- dan Dewa-Dewi -setelah ia melihat Luhan-. Kedua hal itu membuatnya waspada karena yang Sehun baca dari berbagai buku, iblis itu picik. Ia adalah penipu ulung yang licik. Yang menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menghasut korbannya agar mau masuk mengikutinya ke dalam neraka. Dan ia adalah seorang jenius yang tidak akan tertipu oleh buku tua misterius itu.

"Sehun?" panggilan lembut Luhan di balik tubuhnya membuat pria yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya itu menoleh. Ia melihat yeoja yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya itu berdiri anggun 2 meter didepannya. Yeoja itu lalu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau sedih Chen dan Suho pergi?" tanya Luhan lirih.. Ia lalu memeluk perut Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun bisa menyusul mereka, dan aku akan kembali ke pulau" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedih melihat kekasihnya yang mendadak pendiam dan murung.

"Kau bicara apa lulu.. Dengar..aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang" Sehun membuka suara kemudian melepaskan pelukan kedua lengan Luhan yang membelit perutnya. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh tinggi kekarnya menatap intens iris hitam kekasihnya lembut.

"..." Luhan diam, dia memandang balik mata tajam Sehun penuh kesedihan. Rasanya ia tak akan sanggup merelakan namja yang luar biasa sempurna ini pergi menyusul temannya tapi Luhan juga tidak boleh egois. Ia tidak mau melihat Sehun murung, pria itu sedari pagi menyendiri dikamar dan menatap butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit melalui jendela. Luhan miris sendiri melihatnya..

"Jangan menangis" ucap Sehun dengan wajah sendu, ia merasa bersalah membuat Luhan sedih. Dalam sekali tebak saja pria berkulit putih itu tahu apa yang ada didalam otak kekasihnya. Bukan karena ia adalah mind readers. Tapi ekpresi wajah Luhan itu seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka bagi Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lulu.. Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun kemudian menunduk, mendekap Luhan erat dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir merah Luhan, menyesap bibir perempuan cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya ini menyalurkan perasaan cintanya. Sehun menekan lembut tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka memejamkan iris matanya perlahan. Ciuman itu berubah sedikit menuntun. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan menyesap bibir masing-masing. Sehun yakin sekali pasti setelah ini bibir keduanya akan bengkak. Tubuh Luhan merespon, gadis yang menikmati ciuman Sehun itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya dan sesekali meleguh nikmat. Ia juga mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel erat pada tubuh kokoh kekasihnya. Menempelkannya erat hingga tidak ada jarak. Luhan menekan lembut tubuh Sehun, jemarinya naik dari leher kekasih tampannya ke atas rambutnya. Meremas acak surai lembut Sehun. Lengan kekasihnya yang semula berada dipunggung Luhan beralih pada pinggang ramping yeoja yang sedang mendesahkan namanya lirih. Dengan hati-hati ia meraba punggung Luhan, merasakan tekstur halus kulit putih langsat kekasihnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga jemarinya untuk tidak menyentuh sayap abu-abu Luhan. Sehun takut melihat raut kesakitan Luhan saat waktu itu ia menyentuh sayap abu-abu indahnya. Dua sejoli itu memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap sentuhan, kecapan dan lumatan yang mereka lakukan. Sehun adalah yang pertama membuka mata ketika ia merasa Luhan mendorongnya lembut. Bibir yeoja yang kini terengah-engah sexy dengan kedua pasang gunung kembar yang seakan hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya itu terbuka menghirup oksigen rakus. Mengusap lelehan saliva dibibir Luhan lembut Sehun kemudian menciumi leher putih Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan pernyataan cinta Sehun setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Luhan lalu mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan cinta sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke ranjang untuk merebahkan diri dan beristirahat karena malam semakin larut.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah Sehun terpaksa bangun karena ketukan pintu depan yang luar biasa kencang dan sangat menggangu.

Mendengus kesal, pria bekulit pucat itu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu itu.

**KLEK**

"Mau apa lagi?" ucapnya dingin ketika melihat Chen dan Suho berdiri diam didepannya.

"Errrr Kami minta maaf Sehun" ucap Chen pelan.

"Iya maafkan kami Sehun, kami tertipu oleh buku palsu itu"

"Sudahlah, mau apa kalian kembali?"

"Sehun, maafkan kami! Aku tidak-

"Diam Chen! Kalian pergilah..!"

"Tak baik bersikap seperti itu Sehunie"

"Kris hyung?!"

"Ya ini aku, nae dongsaeng"

Dan mulai lah hari-hari indah Sehun di pinggiran kota Gera itu bersama dua orang temannya, satu hyung tertuanya dan seorang kekasih yang luar biasa cantik.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, kekasih cantiknya itu sedang menjahit mantel coklatnya yang robek akibat tersangkut saat ia hendak membetulkan atap yang rusak tertimpa pohon bersama Chen. Diluar hari mulai sore dan badai baru saja berlalu. Dihalaman rumah banyak pohon-pohon tumbang yang berserakan. Suho dan Kris yang akan membereskan itu setelah angin diluar sedikit mereda. Namja berkulit putih itu melihat bagian lengan mantelnya yang robek parah sedang dijahit dan diperbaiki oleh kekasihnya. Ya ampun! Sehun bahkan mampu membeli ratusan mantel baru. Tapi pemandangan didepannya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dada Sehun menghangat ketika melihat keseriusan Luhan menjahit lengan mantelnya. Kekasihnya ini belajar dengan cepat, ia menyerap pelajaran yang Kris, Suho, Chen dan Sehun berikan dengan baik. Sampai-sampai pria itu merasa bahwa Luhan lebih jenius darinya. Membuang pikiran anehnya Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan dan menciumi engkuknya lembut. Namun hal itu membuat sukses Luhan terbuai dan kehilangan konsentrasi dalam menjahit.

"Ahk!" jeritnya reflek saat jarum jahit menusuk jarinya.

Pria yang tadi menciumi bahunya itu membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Oh! Ya ampun lulu maafkan aku maaf!" sergah Sehun panik, ia segera memutar tubuh Luhan menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasukkan jari Luhan yang terluka ke mulut hangatnya. Menghisapnya menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Maafkan aku lulu" ulang Sehun lagi. Pria tampan itu menarik lembut jari Luhan dari mulut hangatnya saat ia merasa darah kekasihnya berhenti.

Luhan diam, ia menatap bibir tipis Sehun dan jarinya yang basah bergantian. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun.. Jariku tidak sakit sakit. Dan aku suka perlakuanmu.. Ini terasa hangat" Luhan mengusap sudut bibir Sehun lembut, kemudian ia membawa jemari Sehun ke depan bibirnya, mengulumnya dalam mulutnya. Memperlakukannya sama seperti apa yang baru saja kekasihnya lakukan.

'Ya ampun Luhan!' batin Sehun menjerit melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Otak Sehun rasanya kosong merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut Luhan. Sehun sempat berpikir, bolehkan ia menggantikan jari itu dengan kejantanannya yang mulai membesar dibawah sana?

"Hangatkan?" pertanyaan Luhan menarik Sehun dari pikiran absurdnya. Matanya menatap kekasihnya yang sedang mengecup mesra jemari kekar Sehun yang basah akibat saliva kekasih polosnya itu.

Menggeram tertahan, Sehun merasa begitu panas saat Luhan kembali mengulum jemari tangannya, menghisapnya satu persatu. Ia bahkan merasakan sapuan lidah Luhan terhadap jarinya dengan jelas. Tak sanggup lagi, Sehun kemudian menggendong yeoja cantik itu menuju ranjang. Luhan sedikit kaget saat tubuhnya terangkat namun ia tidak menolak, mereka saling bertukar tatapan sebelum kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. Sekilas pandangan tersirat itu seakan memberi Sehun lampu hijau dari Luhan. Langit sore yang beranjak malam dan badai salju yang kembali datang seakan menjadi saksi saat Sehun mendorong Luhan lembut, kemudian menindih tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Dan memulai percintaan mereka.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan Sehun seperti ini, tidak setelah ia merasakan sapuan lembut lidah Sehun yang mencumbui bagian intimnya dibawah sana. Dan itu membuat tubuh sintalnya terasa luar biasa panas dicuaca sedingin ini. Gaun yang ia pakai bentuknya sudah nampak berantakan dan acak-acakan karena ulah Sehun. Gaun putih bagian dadanya melorot hingga sebatas perut dan bagian bawahnya tersingkap naik juga ke bagian perut. Luhan terlihat sangat erotis. Yeoja yang sedang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh kekar Sehun itu terlihat begitu sexy dengan kulit putih langsatnya yang berkilat peluh dan kaki yang mengangkang lebar.

"Se-sehunnnnnhhhh" panggil Luhan susah payah menahan suaranya yang menjadi aneh.

"..." Sehun diam tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mencumbui bibir Vagina Luhan dibawah sana.

"Hun... Se-hunnnn... Ahhhhkkk" desah Luhan keras saat lidah panas Sehun mulai menusuk-nusuk dan menerobos memasuki lubangnya.

"Se-hunnnnnn.. Ughhhhh" lirihnya lagi, kakinya reflek bergerak menjepit kepala Sehun saat ia merasakan kekasih tampannya ini menghisap dan menghujam lubang semakin intens dengan lidahnya.

"Hmmm..? Iyahhhh.. Ada apa sayang?" Balas Sehun akhirnya, namja itu mengangkat wajah putihnya dari pusat gairah Luhan kemudian merangkak menindih kekasih cantiknya yang nampak frustasi. Dada Sehun naik turun menahan gejolak panas dalam dirinya.

"Apa sayang?" ulang Sehun lagi, ia mengusap sayang pipi Luhan kemudian menunduk menciumi leher putih kekasihnya. Mengecap dan mengigitnya lembut hingga meninggalkan tanda. Sebelah tangannya menjelajah nakal ke area dada Luhan, meremas payudara besarnya lembut.

"Ahhkk.. Se-sehunnn" panggil Luhan lagi, Sehun yang mendengar desahan lirih itu pun meremas sedikit kasar dada besar Luhan. Tidak kuat menahan ledak-ledakan yang terjadi dalam dadanya. Bibirnya yang berada dileher Luhan menjilat kulit mulus kekasihnya hingga meninggalkankan jejak basah salivanya.

"Ughhh.. Ahhk! Hun.. Se-hunnnn" Luhan terus memanggil namanya saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Memanggilnya lirih dengan suara parau yang sexy seperti menuntutnya untuk melakukan lebih. Hal yang selalu ingin Sehun dengar. Namja berkulit putih itu merapatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya pelan. Menekan-nekan pusat gairah keduanya hingga menimbulkan erangan erotis dari bibir mereka yang memerah dan membengkak.

"Sehuuunnn! Aaaaaaah" terus Luhan terus memanggil nama pujaan hatinya itu saat ia merasa begitu frustasi menahan rasa nikmat atas segala perlakuan pria itu pada tubuhnya.

"Luu... Ughhh" geram Sehun tertahan ketika Luhan memeluk Leher kokohnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher kekasihnya tepat saat jemari kekar Sehun meremas, memilin dan menarik puting susunya.

"Ohhhh.. Se-hunnnn" desah Luhan kencang tepat ditelinga pria berkulit putih itu. Lengan putih Luhan meraba perut sex pack dan lalu meremas kejantanan Sehun dari luar celananya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya menahan jutaan kenikmatan yang datang bertubi-tubi pada dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan jutaan sperma yang rasanya ingin meledak. Demi dua hyungnya yang sifatnya bagaikan dua sisi magnet yang saling bertolak belakang. Sehun bahkan belum melesakkan kejantanannya yang luar biasa itu agar memasuki lubang hangat Luhan dan dia sudah merasa begitu frustasi seperti akan keluar saat bibir merah kekasihnya yang terbuka itu terus merancau memanggil namanya sexy.

"Ooooohhhh.. Se-huuunn" Bahkan Luhan memanggil nama lengkapnya tanpa sadar.

Melepas lembut pelukan erat lengan Luhan dilehernya Sehun memposisikan wajahnya tepat dikedua payudara Luhan. Membelai dan mencumbuinya lembut. Sehun menenggelamkan kepala dalam-dalam dibelahan dada kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Luhan sebelum lidahnya keluar mengigit lembut dan menjilat sensual payudara ranum Luhan hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah yang basah disekitar gunung kembar itu.

Sehun menghisap lembut puting susu Luhan, menyesapnya pelan-pelan dan memain-mainkannya dengan lidah panasnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam meresapi rasa nikmat saat bibirnya mengulum dalam dan sesekali menyedot lembut puncak payudara Luhan. Sehun melakukan itu bergantian, dari payudara kiri ke kanan dan terus begitu.

Luhan merasa seperti kehilangan pijakkan saat ini, Sehun membawanya terbang dengan bibir dan lidah panasnya. Kakinya lemas bukan main, dan yang hanya Luhan bisa lakukan adalah memeluk kepala Sehun didadanya erat atau meremas lembut surai kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya pelan, ia melihat payudara Luhan mengkilat oleh salivanya dan juga tanda merah yang ia lukiskan disetiap kecupan bibirnya pada tubuh Luhan. Sehun lalu menatap manik mata Luhan dalam, yeoja itu nampak tergolek lemas dengan keringat bercucuran. Nafas Luhan naik turun membuat dada besanya terlihat begitu mengoda memanggil Sehun untuk segera mengigitnya lagi. Rambut kuning keemasannya berantakan, bibir merahnya terbuka menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kekasihnya ini luar biasa sexy dan cantik, sangat membuat Sehun tegang bergairah. Uhh rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menunggangi Luhan dan menggenjotnya sekuat tenaga. Menghujamnya dalam hingga Luhan menjerit memanggil namanya dan mengerang nikmat. Ya ampun, rasanya Sehun akan segera keluar jika terus membayangkan itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lirih ketika melihat kekasih tampannya melamun dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Terkesiap, Sehun segera memfokuskan matanya menatap Luhan. "Saranghae.." ujarnya sebelum menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir merah Luhan. Melumat dan menyesap rasa manis pada seluruh isi mulut Luhan. Mengigiti dan menyedot bibir merah yang membengkak itu lembut. Membawa Luhan terbang dan tebuai untuk membalas ciumannya. Sehun lalu memperdalam hisapannya dan mengajak serta lidahnya masuk menyapa lidah hangat Luhan. Suara keciprak khas orang berciuman pun menggema membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

**PLOP**

Bunyinya begitu nyaring ketika keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka akibat kebutuhan oksigen. Saliva mereka meleleh disetiap sudut bibir mereka membuat gairah keduanya makin memuncak.

Dan Sehun sudah tidak mampu menahan spermanya lebih lama lagi. Namja berkulit putih yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap itu segera menarik gaun putih Luhan yang menyangkut diperutnya turun kebawah, meloloskan gaun itu melewati kaki jenjang Luhan, dan melemparnya asal ke sudut ruangan. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat Luhan full naked didepannya sekarang. Kekasihnya ini selain memiliki wajah cantik seperti dewi yunani, juga memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti gitar spanyol. Tonjolan dan lekuk tubuhnya sempurna. Ya ampun kekasihnya ini memang luar biasa. Namja bak pangeran itu membuka bajunya tergesa-gesa sebelum merangkak naik menindih Luhan. Tubuh Sehun itu tinggi menjulang dengan kulit putih pucat -nyaris albino- dan otot-otot jantan disetiap lekukkannya, ia lalu mengukung tubuh mungil Luhan dibawahnya. Nafas keduanya memburu saat Sehun membuka kaki Luhan lebar-lebar dan menyelipkan satu jarinya memasuki lubang sempit kekasih sexynya.

"Ahhk! Se-hun.. Sa-kittt.. Ouhhhh" awalnya Luhan mengernyit kesakitan lalu menjerit memanggil nama Sehun keras sebelum ia mendesah ketika menikmati kocokan jari Sehun yang bergerak teratur dibagian intimnya.

Pria tampan diatas Luhan itu menggeram menahan hasratnya yang bergejolak. Sisi liarnya ingin sekali menusukkan kejantanannya dan menunggangi Luhan dengan cepat dan dalam. Sehun segera menarik jarinya dari Vagina Luhan karena terlarut dalam fantasy liarnya. Sedikit menjerit ketika kekasihnya menarik jari nikmatnya Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi sempat ia pejamkan. Mata rusanya mengamati gerakan Sehun yang sedang membuka kancing celana jeansnya, menariknya turun celananya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan menyisakan underware warna hitam yang menggembung besar dibagian depannya. Ia lalu melompat menindih Luhan dan menciumi bibir dan dada kekasihnya bergantian.

"Buka celanaku Lulu" perintahnya dengan suara berat.

Dan Luhan menurut, gadis cantik itu bergerak bangun dan otomatis Sehun juga ikut bangun. Posisi mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan bibir Sehun yang masih mengulumi bibirnya nikmat. Mata namja itu terpejam erat, dan dua tangannya menangkupi dua payudara besar Luhan. Meremas, mencubit dan memilin putingnya lembut. Luhan melayang, tangannya yang hendak menarik turun underware Sehun mendadak gemetar.

"Cepatlah buka celanaku Lulu" ujar Sehun tergesa dengan suara bass yang sexy.

**SRET**

Luhan menarik turun underware hitam Sehun dengan sekali tarik, pria itu membantunya dengan mengangkat pantatnya. Mereka kini sama-sama naked. Sehun mendekapnya erat, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh sayap Luhan yang tak tertutup apapun.

Wajah Luhan yang lemas menahan nikmat berubah seketika menjadi kesakitan. Sehun langsung pucat pasi melihat itu. "Sayang? Lulu sayang? Ohh tidak.. Maafkan aku" ucapnya panik kemudian memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, tanpa berani menyentuh sayapnya. Ya ampun! Ia melakukan kesalahan dalam kondisi tidak tepat. Yeoja berambut emas itu diam, tak mampu menjawabnya, bibirnya kelu. Bahkan wajah cantiknya yang berada dalam pelukkan Sehun memerah padam seperti ingin menangis kesakitan membuat pria tampan itu rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dilaut.

"Maafkan aku sayang" ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia kemudian melumat dalam bibir Luhan, meminta maaf secara tersirat pada kekasihnya. Dan Luhan merasa kesakitan pada sayapnya sedikit hilang ketika pria berkulit putih itu menyesap dalam bibir merahnya penuh cinta.

"Sehun.. Ku mohon.. Jangan berhenti.." ucapnya memelas. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya merasakan sayapnya sakit dan gejolak gairahnya memuncak. Dan ia tidak ingin berhenti. Ia ingin Sehun terus menyentuhnya. Dan Sehun pun menurutinya, ia menyesap dan melumat dalam bibir Luhan sampai tiba-tiba ia melepaskan karena ia merasa jemari lentik kekasihnya itu mengocok cepat kejantanannya yang sempat tertidur karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan tadi.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun dengan wajah memerah, kejantanannya berubah menjadi semakin besar, panjang, keras dan berurat. Sampai jemari Luhan tak mampu lagi menggenggamnya. Luhan menunduk lalu mengecup kepala kejantanan Sehun yang memerah sebelum yeoja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya mengecup dan menandai lehernya tanpa berhenti mengocok kejantanan Sehun. Menggeram nikmat, mata sipitnya memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati tekstur maskulin kesejatian Sehun dijemarinya penuh gairah. Luhan mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Sehun menjadi semakin cepat dan tak beraturan dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun merasakan cairannya semakin dekat. Ia lalu menarik lengan Luhan, melepaskan genggamannya pada benda keras itu.

Wajah frustasi Sehun membuat Luhan merasakan lubangnya basah. Dengan suara sexy ia bergumam, "Sehun.. Lakukanlah.." ucapnya seraya memohon.

Dan apa yang Sehun bisa lakukan selain menurutinya? Namja tampan yang seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat itu langsung membuka lebar paha Luhan. Kemudian membawa jemarinya meraba pusat gairah kekasihnya itu. Mempersiapkannya lagi untuk dirinya.

"Kau sudah sangat basah sayang" ujarnya parau tepat ditelinga Luhan. "Awalnya akan sakit, apa kau siap?" tanyanya lagi. Yang langsung mendapat anggukkan persetujuan dari kekasihnya.

Sehun tidak tahu betapa Luhan ingin pria itu memenuhi dirinya.

Menumpukan kedua lengannya pada kedua sisi kepala Luhan, ia menatap dalam mata kekasihnya yang berselimut kabut gairah. Sehun menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Luhan sebelum menuntun kejantanannya yang besar, panjang, keras dan berotot untuk memasuki lubang hangat Luhan. Ia menggesekkannya menggoda lubang Vagina Luhan yang memerah.

"Aaaaaaahhh" Yeoja cantik dibawahnya langsung mendesah merasakan betapa keras dan siapnya Sehun dibawah sana.

"Tahan sayang" ujarnya kemudian menarik nafas dalam, pria berkulit putih itu segera mendorong masuk kejantanannya yang luar biasa itu pelan-pelan. Mendesak lubang sempit Luhan untuk menerima dirinya. Dan Luhan menjerit tak tertahan saat itu juga namun Sehun tidak ingin berhenti, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Luhan lalu mengecup kedua mata rusa kekasihnya yang basah. Dibawah sana ia terus menerobos memasuki lubang surga kekasihnya. Luhan menjerit lagi dan Sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya kekasihnya saat ini, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti dan membuat yeoja itu mengerang lagi. Sehun ingin memiliki Luhan selamanya. Ia lalu mendorongnya lagi, menusuknya lebih dalam, menerobos memasuki dinding hangat Luhan yang menjepitnya rapat. Ini bahkan belum seperempat jalan dan Luhan kembali menjerit kesakitan serta mencakari punggung Sehun. Ia ragu bisa melanjutkannya jika seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar kesakitan! Sehun berhenti sejenak sampai suara merdu Luhan yang berbisik tepat ditelinganya membuat libionya naik seketika.

'Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan berhenti.. Masuki aku Sehun.. Hujam aku dengan kejantananmu yang luar biasa itu' lirih Luhan sensual kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Sehun erotis.

Benarkah itu Luhannya? Rasanya Sehun tidak percaya kekasihnya yang polos mengucapkan kalimat menggoda seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir jenih. Sehun tidak perduli, kabut gairah membutakan akal sehatnya untuk berpikir logis. Namja tampan itu mendorong lagi miliknya untuk memasuki Luhan lebih dalam.

"Sehunnnnnnnnnn" panggil Luhan menjerit sakit kemudian memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun sebelum ia mendorong cepat miliknya. Menghentakannya dengan kuat. Sampai yeoja bak dewi yunani itu pun menjerit kesakitan. Ia mencakar dan menendang-nendang udara di kakinya melampiaskan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Sehun diam, tak melawan ataupun mencegah Luhan mencakari punggungnya. Nafasnya memberat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak liar sebelum Luhan terbiasa akan dirinya. Mata sipit Sehun membulat melihat cairan berwarna merah meremes keluar dari penyatuan tubuh intim mereka. Pantas saja Luhan menangis menjerit-jerit, tanpa sadar Sehun telah merobek selaput daranya. Ia telah mengambil keperawanan Luhan. Lelaki itu tak memperdulikan punggungnya yang perih akibat cakaran kuku kekasihnya, ia segera menunduk dan mencium kening Luhan lembut. Ia bahagia. Matanya menatap dalam iris mata Luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya tulus.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu sebuah cahaya berwarna putih melingkupi tubuh Luhan dan juga Sehun. Membuat mata sipit pria berkulit putih itu seakan buta karena bias cahaya yang terlalu banyak memasuki retina matanya. Sehun merasakan Luhan memeluk pinggang kekarnya erat sekali, seakan sangat takut kehilangannya. Sedetik kemudian yeoja cantik itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan membuat Sehun luar biasa panik. Sehun memanggil nama Luhan berulang kali, menenangkan kekasihnya, memeluk tubuh sintalnya posesif. Meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan-lahan bias-bias cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu pun mulai menghilang. Sehun pun memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan ketika matanya benar-benar sudah fokus, Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya kemana pun selain dari wajah Luhan yang berada tepar dibawahnya. Jika pria tampan itu pernah bilang Luhan adalah sosok yeoja bak dewi yang luar biasa cantik maka Sehun akan meralat kalimatnya sekarang. Demi hyung tertuanya yang tiba-tiba menyusulnya kesini, saat ini Luhan terlihat lebih dari luar biasa. Sehun mabuk pesonanya. Ia sangat memujanya. Sehun merasa bahkan jutaan kata tak akan mampu mendeskripsikan betapa sempurnanya Luhan. Rambut kuning keemasan panjang Luhan tergerai acak, kulit putih langsatnya berkilau seperti berlian, hidung mungil mancung dan bibir merah kissable serta stuktur garis wajah yang anggun terlihat sangat indah. Lekuk tubuhnya masih sama, begitu menarik dan mengairahkan. Namun satu yang berubah, ketika mata rusa Luhan terbuka tidak ada iris hitam lagi namun iris biru yang membuat seperti Sehun tersedot masuk dalam birunya samudra.

"Se-hun.. Matamu berubah" sekilas Luhan melihat warna mata Sehun. Meski kabut nafsu membelenggunya samar-samar ia melihat kilauan abu-abu terang dari dalam iris mata kekasihnya. "Se-Oooohhh" sedetik kemudian ia melirih nyeri, pusat gairahnya terasa ngilu sekali karena tanpa sadar ia bergerak saat tubuh keduanya masih bertaut, menyatu denhan intim.

Sehun mengerjap sekali lalu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Iris matamu juga lulu"

Lalu hening, keduanya terdiam terpesona pada keindahan masing-masing sampai Sehun bergerak hendak mengecup kening Luhan, saat itulah mereka mengerang nikmat saat tubuh intim keduanya yang masih bertaut tertekan. Pergerakan sekecil apapun terasa begitu sensitif sekarang.

"Kita harus menyesaikan ini dulu lulu sayang..hhhh" ucap Sehun setengah mendesah. Luhan mengangguk patuh. Sehun pun menggeram, bergerak selembut mungkin karena ini adalah yang pertama untuk keduanya.

Percintaan mereka begitu intim dan romantis. Mata biru samudra Luhan bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang berubah menjadi abu-abu terang. Keduanya terus bertatapan mesra, berbagi ciuman manis dan saling memeluk, menjilat, melumat dan memberi kehangatan ditengah badai salju malam ini. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak kedinginan akibat aktifitas panas itu.

"Euuuuuggshhhh se-sehun.. Oooh Se-hun... Ughhhh" Luhan memejamkan matanya saat kekasih tampannya menghujam cepat dan dalam lubangnya. Menghentakkan pinggulnya cepat, terasa begitu memabukkan karena kejantanan Sehun yang sangat keras, besar, berotot dan luar biasa panjang itu menusuk titik terdalamnya bertubi-tubi. Luhan bahkan melupakan rasa sakit, panas dan ngilunya ketika kekasih tampannya menungganginya bagai kuda liar. Namun sukses membuatnya terbang melayang ke langit. Luhan merasa penuh. Bibir merahnya terus merancau dan mendesah memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang. Hal itu membuat gerakan pinggul Sehun berubah brutal.

"Ughhh.. Lu.. K-kau begitu rapat sayang.." geram Sehun dalam setiap hujaman brutalnya.  
>"Sehuuuuuuun... Ouuuhhh" Wajah putih pria tampan itu berubah merah mendengar kekasihnya meneriaki namanya saat orgasme. Tanpa memperlambat genjotannya Sehun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menusuk lubang Luhan. Menimbulkan suara kulit beradu khas bercinta yang sensual. Suata itu bertambah nyaring saat cairan Luhan merembes keluar dari lubangnya.<p>

"Ohhhhh... Luuuu ssshhh" suaranya nampak berat dan sexy. Sesekali ia mengecup dan melumat bibir, dada dan leher Luhan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurung kedua sisi wajah Luhan agar selalu menatapnya. Melihat wajah erotis Luhan dalam setiap gerakannya membuat Sehun begitu bergairah. Tanpa memelankan tempo kocokannya Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada besar Luhan, menghisap dan menyedot puting pinknya yang tegang. Pinggulnya naik-turun dan Luhan tak hentinya mendesah frustasi karena tidakkan Sehun. Pria tampan itu menggeram menikmati lubang sempit nan hangat Luhan yang menjempit Kesejatiannya dibawah sana. Cairan Luhan mempermudah gerakan in-out nya. Ia terus menunggangi kekasihnya dengan brutal, Sehun sedikit brigas, tak kuat menahan nafsu. Tapi Luhan tetap menerimanya, ia merasa dirinya penuh akan Sehun, kakinya terbuka semakin lebar untukmemudahkan gerakan cepat pinggul kekasihnya. Nafas luhan tercekat saat ia merasa dirinya akan sampai lagi, kakinya memeluk pinggul Sehun erat-erat dan meneriaki namanya lagi dengan kencang.

"Ooo-ooh Sehunnnn! Ouhhhhhh"

Luhan berhasil mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kali dan Sehun menghentikan hujamannya memberi waktu untuk Luhan menikmati masa orgasmenya. Nafas keduanya memburu. Mata mereka saling memandang. Sampai Sehun merasa pinggul Luhan bergoyang, dan pria itu menangkapnya sebagai tanda untuk memulai percintaan mereka lagi. Sehun pun bergerak, cepat dan penuh gairah. Menusuk lubang Luhan dalam membuat yeojanya kembali menjerit nikmat.

"Lulu... Ahhhhh" suara bass Sehun sedikit gemetar dan hujaman pada Vagina kekasihnya menjadi semakin intens dan tak beraturan. Luhan merasa benda keras yang bergerak-gerak liar dalam dirinya membesar seketika. Sehun menunggainya semakin brutal, pertanda ia akan segera datang. Pada dua hujaman terakhir yang Sehun lakukan, telinganya mendengar kekasih tampannya itu menggeram menyebut namanya keras.

"Lu-luhan! Aaaaahh"

Semburan hangat jutaan benih Sehun di dalam vaginanya meluber keluar, sperma kental Sehun begitu banyak sehingga lubangnya tak mampu menampung semua cairan pria yang sedang menindihnya ini.

"Ini menajkubkan Lulu" ujar Sehun dengan nafas naik-turun.

"Ya, ini nikmat sekali Sehun" balas Luhan kemudian melingkarkan kakinya lagi pada pinggang Sehun. memeluk kekasihnya membuat nafas Sehun yang naik turun menjadi terengah-engah karena gerakan Luhan yang menekan dalam tautan tubuh intim mereka dibawah sana kembali membuatnya hard. Luhan melihat mata abu-abu terang Sehun dengan jelas tanpa adanya kabut nafsu dan gairah yang tadi sempat membelenggunya. Sehun terlihat luar biasa tampan seperti Dewa dengan mata beriris abu-abu terangnya.

"Sehun.. Kau, aku menginginkanmu..lagi..." ucapnya parau. Sehun yang sedang hard lalu membawanya duduk tanpa melepas penyatuan intim mereka. Keduanya meleguh nikmat, terlebih Luhan yang merasa kejantanan Sehun menusuknya lebih dalam diposisi ini. Perempuan cantik itu lalu menunduk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun singkat. Luhan yang sekarang duduk diatas paha Sehun membuatnya menjadi lebih tinggi dari pria tampan yang kejantanannya mulai membesar lagi itu. Sehun mendongak menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya dengan muka memerah. Luhan balas menatap balik mata abu-abu terang Sehun. Jika waktu itu ia bilang Sehun adalah pangerang karena kesempurnaanya maka Luhan akan melaratnya, Sehun adalah rajanya. Pria yang mengusai hati dan tubuh Luhan dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

"Bergeraklah sayang.." perintah Sehun yang langsung dipatuhi Luhan.

Ronde kedua percintaan mereka pun dimulai, gadis bak dewi yunani yang warna matanya berubah biru itu bergerak pelan. Gerakan sensual yang membuat bibir mungil Luhan selalu mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan keras. Begitupun Sehun, ia akan menggeram nikmat saat kekasihnya yang sudah tak lagi polos itu bergerak memompa cepat tautan intim mereka. Tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Luhan naik ke atas hendak memeluk punggunnya untuk lebih merapatkan kulit tubuh keduanya.

**DEG**

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasa punggung halus Luhan. "Lu.. Sayapmu.. Kemana?" ucapnya terbelalak kaget. Gerakan Luhan berhenti seketika, ia meraba punggungnya ragu. Dan benar saja, tak ada sayap lagi punggungnya.

"Se-hun? Kemana sayapku?" ujarnya panik dan bingung.

Belum sempat Sehun menyuarakan jawabannya ketukan pada pintu kamarnya dan suara tegas kakak sulungnya yang menyuruhnya keluar membuat keduanya reflek menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlebih saat Kris bilang ia akan menjelaskan mengapa sayap Luhan hilang dan iris mata mereka berubah warna.

.

.

.

Suho dan Chen sepertinya sudah tidur ketika Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri Kris yang duduk sendirian diruang tamu.

"Suho dan Chen sudah tidur, kalian duduklah" ucapnya seraya menjawab pertanyaan yang Sehun suarakan dipikirannya lalu menunjuk kursi kayu berwarna coklat didepannya.  
>Sehun dan Luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya pelan, lalu menatap Kris bingung.<p>

"Jangan menyela ketika aku menjelaskannya"

Keduanya mengangguk patuh tanpa suara.

"Sayap Luhan hilang karena kalian bercinta dan mengenai iris matamu yang berubah abu-abu terang itu karena warna sayap Luhan yang juga berwarna abu-abu terang."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Bisa dibilang selama ini Luhan dikutuk. Ia harus menemukan cinta sejatinya untuk menghilangkan sayapnya dan membuatnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya"

"Manusia seutuhnya?"

"Ya. Dan karena kau, dia telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya sekarang. Kalian berdua akan saling terikat setelah ini. Baik secara batin maupun fisik"

"Lalu iris mata Luhan?"

"Iris mata biru samudra Luhan aku tidak tahu Sehun. Yang jelas iris matamu berubah karena penyatuan itu. Sayap Luhan melebur menjadi bias cahaya dan masuk ke dalam retina matamu. Itu bisa terjadi karena ia adalah setengah dewa. Tapi kau adalah manusia, melalui buku yang pernah ku baca harusnya iris mata Luhan tidak berubah."

"Tapi hyung, nyatanya iris mata Luhan berubah"

"Iya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa Sehun, mungkin kau adalah setengah dewa?"...

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam ketika Sehun merasakan perutnya lapar, ia dari tadi tidak tidur. Sehun duduk diam diruang tamu bersama Luhan dalam pelukkannya. Pria tampan itu sedang memikirkan perkataan Kris dan kekasih cantiknya itu bersih keras ingin menemaninya diruang tamu ketika Sehun menolak halus ajakan tidurnya. Jadilah mereka berdua berada disini. Mengusap sayang surai kuning emas Luhan, Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya hati-hati kemudian melangkah tanpa suara menuju dapur sampai sebuah suara lembut dari Luhan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sehun? Mau kemana?" mata biru samudra itu mengerjap pelan sebelum memandang Sehun lekat. Dan pria mana pun tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona karena itu.

"Eoh? Aku membangunkanmu ya? Maaf sayang. Aku akan menggoreng sosis, aku lapar sekali Lulu" balas Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Lulu pindah ke kamar ya?"

Luhan menolak, ia menggelengkan kepala mendahului Sehun melangkah menuju dapur. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil bungkusan sosis yang Suho beli tadi sore. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan sudah bisa memasak karena Sehun mengajarkannya dan karena otak cerdasnya maka yeoja itu belajar dengan cepat.

"Sehun duduklah disana." ucapnya kemudian mulai membuka sosis-sosis itu. Sehun menurut, ia duduk menunggu sampai 10 menit kemudian Luhan menghampirinya dengan sepiring nasi sosis.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang Sehun"

"Tidak tidak, kau selalu makan bersamaku Lulu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kelaparan jika perutku saja sudah berbunyi protes sayang. Terakhir kita makan siang adalah sebelum mantelku robek dan ekhm yah.. Kau mengerti maksudku kan.."

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat wajah malu Sehun. Ia kemudian berbalik ke dapur dan kembali dengan sepiring nasi sosis yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Mereka lalu menyantap makanannya sambil bercanda sesekali.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring. Ia kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluknya posesif. Luhan kaget. Hampir saja piring yang dicucinya pecah saat ia merasa bibir Sehun menjilati tengkuknya.

"Sayang.. Lulu sayang.. Bolehkah?" pinta Sehun dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Ia tak kuat menahan hasratnya terlebih saat mulut Luhan menyuapkan sosis yang entah dibayangan Sehun adalah -miliknya- belum lagi sesi percintaan keduanya yang terganggu sehingga Sehun tidak sempat menuntaskan hasratnya. Sehun tidak bohong kejantanannya masih sakit!

Mendengar nada parau dalam suara Sehun, Luhan segera menoleh ke belakang yang langsung Sehun sambut dengan bibirnya. Jemari kokoh pria itu meraba-raba bagian dada Luhan kemudian menarik turun gaun bagian depannya. Segera saja kedua tangan Sehun menangkup dan meremas lembut payudara besar Luhan. Disela-sela pergulatan lidahnya, Luhan meleguh nikmat. Kedua tangannya meremas lembut kedua tangan Sehun yang menangkup dadanya. Pria itu semakin mendorongnya merapat tubuh mereka, menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap pada pantat montok Luhan. "Lu..? Boleh?" ulang Sehun lagi. Luhan yang merasa terbuai oleh sentuhan Sehun segera menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Mendapat izin Luhan, Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh sintal kekasihnya diatas meja makan berwarna coklat yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tergesa-gesa pria itu membuka celananya cepat, menyingkap keatas gaun putih Luhan dan menarik underware putihnya. Dilihatnya bagian intim Luhan sudah basah dan memerah. Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun menuntun kejantanannya yang tegang itu masuk ke vagina Luhan. Pria itu kemudian menunduk, menindih tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring pasrah diatas meja makan. Sehun memposisikan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan bibir merah Luhan sebelum ia menghujam kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakkan membuat Luhan hampirpingsan karena tak kuat menahan gejolak rasa ngilu sekaligus nikmat saat Sehun langsung menyentuh G-Spot nya dan menusuknya brutal dan liar. Kaki Luhan yang menggantung lemas disisi meja Sehun angkat sebelah, ia menahannya ke atas dengan tangannya.

"Aaaaaah Se-huuunaaaaaaaaaahhh"

"Oooh Lu!"

"Ooooooooh-Se-huuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh"

"Ouuuuhhhhhhh.. Se-sehunn!" Luhan orgasme. Cairan meluber melumasi kejantanan Sehun yang keluar masuk cepat pada lubang merahnya. Bunyi cairan Luhan yang beradu dengan kocokan Sehun dan deritan meja dapur menjadi pengiring aktifitas panas mereka malam itu didapur. Pria yang masih memakai baju itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap hentakan dan jepitan vagina Luhan pada kejantanannya. Dalam hati ia akan mengingat percintaan mereka yang diiringi suara decitan keras meja dapur ini. Menandakan betapa kuat dan liarnya namja bermata abu-abu terang yang melesakkan kejantannya dengan tempo brutal itu pada lubang basah, sempit, hangat, dan memerah milik Luhan yang menjadi surga untuk Sehun itu. Posisi kekasihnya yang berbaring pasrah pada meja yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang Sehun memudahkannya untuk menusuk-nusuk vagina Luhan lebih intim dan dalam. Lidah Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan meminta aksen masuk. Dengan senang hati yeoja itu lalu membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sehun melumat bibirnya sedikit menuntut.

Menggeram jantan, Sehun mencengkram pinggang Luhan dan menghujam lubangnya cepat. Sehun akan datang, ia merasa cairannya sudah mendesak ingin keluar dikepala kejantanannya. Luhan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka bergerak dalam, sebelum menggeram bersama.

"Oooouuuhh Se-hunnn... Aaahk!'

"Lu-luhaaaannnnnssshhh"

Dan keduanya orgasme bersama. Mencapai titik kepuasan bersama. Nafas mereka memburu dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Kita lanjutkan dikamar" ucap Sehun final. Mata abu-abu terangnya berkabut menahan gairah yang masih belum terpuaskan ke arah kekasihnya. Dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedua pindah ke kamar, meninggalkan meja dapur yang berantakan. Sisa cairan mereka berceceran. Bau khas bercinta menguar kuat disana.

Kedua insan yang masih belum lelah bercinta itu nampak berpelukan mesra diatas ranjang. Tubuh keduanya bertaut dan saling bergerak liar sampai mata Sehun melihat jam menunjukkan waktu yang hampir pagi. Ia lalu menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat sebelum kembali menggeram nikmat saat mencapai orgasme.

Mengecup lembut dahi Luhan yang kelelahan, Sehun kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat. Mereka tertidur pulas sampai menjelang siang.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan membuka mata biu samudranya ia langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan langit yang gelap dan badai salju lebat diluar jendela. Melirik sedikit ke arah tungku perapian yang menyala, Luhan yakin Sehun sudah bangun.

"Se- Ahk!" suaranya tercekat saat kekasih tampannya langsung menarik Luhan merapat dan menyelipkan jarinya memasuki vagina Luhan.

"Hhmmn... Kenapa lulu sayang?" jawab Sehun dengan suara berat. Mereka masih full naked, yang hanya berselimutkan bed cover hitam yang sekarang sudah Sehun tendang terjatuh ke lantai.

Menggeleng pasrah, Luhan memutuskan menikmati hujaman lembut jari Sehun pada vaginanya.

Namja beriris abu-abu terang itu memeluk kekasihnya posesif, ia lalu menarik jarinya dan bersandar santai diatas ranjang. Membawa Luhan menduduki perutnya.

"Ohhhh!" desah keduanya bersama, mata rusa Luhan melihat benda keras milik Sehun menekan pantatnya lembut.

Sehun meremas pantat Luhan, menampar-nampar kecil kemudian menusukkan lagi 2 jarinya memasuki lubang surga kekasihnya

"Se-se.. Hu-hun... Aaaaaahk! Akh! Akkkkkkh!" jerit Luhan saat dua dari itu terus mengocok lubangnya brutal. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya menikmati buah dada besar kekasihnya.

"Ahh! Akkkkh! Akkkkh! Ohh! Se-sehun! Akkkkkh" leguhan panjang itu adalah pertanda perempuan diatas pangkuan Sehun itu sukses mencapai orgasmenya.

Belum selesai menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Luhan merasa lidah Sehun bergerilya dibelahan dadanya, mengigitinya lembut, memilin, dan menarik-narik puting susu Luhan. Sebelum ia menghisapnya rakus dan meremas gundukan itu kencang.

"Aaaaah... Ohhh Sehun!" dada Luhan mengkilat basah, dengan banyak tanda merah menyebar diseluruh gunung besar itu. Putingnya mengacung tegang membuat Sehun tergoda untuk menarik-nariknya lembut, Luhan menjerit lagi. Sehun langsung mengulum dan menyedot puting susu itu kencang, seolah dengan begitu air akan keluar dari sana.

"Se-hunnnn.. Kumohonnnn" melepas kulumannya pada dada Luhan, Sehun kemudian mengangkat pantat kekasihnya dan langsung memasukkan kejantannya yang luar biasa tegang ke dalam lubang Luhan tanpa aba-aba. Yeoja itu menjerit sakit, mengigit bahu putih Sehun hingga berdarah. Rasanya sakit sekaligus nikmat yang mendera keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun bergerak, menghujam lubang Luhan dan menaik-turunkan tubuh kekasihnya. Kejantanannya yang tenggelam pada lubang Luhan terasa begitu panas. Sehun menusuknya dengan tempo cepat dan dalam. Bibir tipis Sehun sibuk mencumbui bagian tubuh Luhan yang bisa ia jangkau. Sehun menghisap dan melumat payudara dan bibir merah Luhan bergantian. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menaik turunkan tubuh yeoja dipangkuannya agar bergerak brutal dan liar.

Kepala Luhan pening oleh jutaan rasa nikmat, hujaman dalam Sehun dilubangnya dan hisapan bibir namja itu pada payudaranya membuat kakinya serasa melangkah diatas awan. Dan ia tak mampu menahan cairan yang akan meluber lagi dari vaginanya.

"Ohhh! Lulu sayaaang.. Kau menjepitku begitu kuat" ucap Sehun frustasi karena yeoja cantik bermata biru samudra itu mengetatkan lubangnya saat mendapat puncaknya.

"O-oh! Se-hun aahhhh" teriak Luhan kencang.

"Aaaaghh! Luuuu!" Sehun menyusul, orgasme didalam tubuh Luhan. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Tubuh keduanya lengket karena aktifitas panas mereka. Mata abu-abu terang Sehun menatap lembut iris biru samudra Luhan..

"Aku mencintaimu.. Menikahkah denganku.." ujarnya parau.

Dan Luhan membeku, lamaran setelah orgasme membuat otaknya berkabut terlebih saat Sehun menyematkan sebuah cincin putih dijari manisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for read,follow,fav, and review readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**-Little bit KrisTao, ChanBaek,ChenMin,SuLay!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"Ya Sehun, aku mau"

"Kita akan menikah diKorea segera setelah pulang dari liburan ini Lulu"

.

.

.

_**-Olympus-**_

.

.

.

"Dia bukan lagi setengah Dewa, urusan kita sudah selesai. Poseidon tidak ada hubungan dengan Luhan lagi Athena."

"Kau benar Aporodhite. Kita bisa berhenti memantaunya karena Luhan hanya seorang manusia sekarang.

.

.

.

_**-Disuatu tempat yang sangat gelap-**_

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi Lilith! Berhenti mengejarnya!" ujar seorang yeoja cantik berambut seputih salju.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Justru karena dia sudah menjadi manusia akan lebih mudah membunuhnya! Kita harus menyusun rencana segera!" balas seorang yeoja berwajah cantik namun beraura kejam dan bengis.

"Hhhhh.. Terserah! Yang jelas aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rencana busukmu!" mata biru yeoja berambut putih itu hilang bersama dengan kepakan sayap hitam miliknya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit sepucat saljunya.

.

.

.

_**-Mansion besar keluarga Oh-Korea Selatan-**_

.

.

.

"Appa!" teriak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan wajah Kangin.

"Yeol! Berhenti melakukan hal itu! Kau membuatku jantungan anak nakal!" ujarnya kesal melihat tingkah absurd anak keduanya.

"Yaaaak! Aku bukan anak-anak lagiii" Chanyeol mulai merengek seperti anak bayi.

"Hhhh.. Mana ada namja dewasa yang merengek Yeolie..." Ayah tiga anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan nan konyol Chanyeol.

"Aku rindu Kris hyung dan Sehuniee.." ujar anak keduanya itu dengan nada sendu.

"..." Kangin diam.

"Bolehkah aku menyusulnya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lalu siapa yang akan memimpin perusahaan eoh?" Ayahnya lalu duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Pagi tadi ia baru saja diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Euhm.. Yunho hyung?" usul Chanyeol menyebut nama sepupu dekatnya yang merupakan pemimpin Jung Corp.

"Hhhh.. Terserah padamu.."

"Yeayyy! Gomawo Appa!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menghilang dari pandangan matanya dalam sekejap.

"Hhhh.. Anak itu!" kesal Kangin karena Chanyeol menghilang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

_**-Gera-Yunani Tenggara-**_

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Chen akan bangun duluan. Ia bertugas memasak pagi ini. Mereka berempat memang sengaja membuat jadwal untuk tugas bersih-bersih dan memasak selama tinggal dirumah bercat coklat kayu ini. Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan bekerja sendirian dirumah ini.

Dengan mata masih setengah mengantuk Chen melangkah menuju dapur, ia akan menggoreng sosis saja pagi ini. Chen sedang malas membuat makanan yang rumit karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

_**Tap Tap Tap Ta-**_

Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti ketika ia mencium bau aneh menguar diseluruh penjuru dapur.

Chen mengendus sekali kemudian langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh Tidak!" teriaknya dengan mata membulat kaget.

Bagaimana tidak kaget jika dipagi hari yang cerah kau melihat kondisi dapur bagai terkena angin topan. Sangat berantakan dan bau sex menguar kuat dari sana. Hanya ada satu tersangka utama yang Chen tuduh dirumah ini.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada meja dapur hah?!" teriaknya sambil menjambaki rambut frustasi. Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar lapar tapi temannya itu sukses membuat rasa laparnya hilang seketika meskipun perutnya tetap berontak minta diisi.

Chen melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan yang seratus persen ia yakini mengacaukan meja dapur. Mulutnya terus mengutuk teman albinonya yang berhasil menghancurkan mood baiknya dipagi ini.

"Yaaaak! Oh Sehun! Bangunnn!" Chen mengedor pintu kamar pasangan yang telah menistakan dapur itu brutal. Kris dan Suho langsung terperajat bangun mendengar keributan itu, dengan wajah bete karena tidur tampannya terganggu keduanya keluar kemudian berdiri bersidekap dada tepat dibelakang Chen.

"Berisik! Kau mengganggu tidurku Chen!" balas Sehun dengan suara bass parau khas sekali orang bangun tidur dari dalam kamar.

_**KLEK**_

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka menampakkan wajah putih Sehun dan tubuh topless yang luar biasa sexy karena banyak sekali kissmark yang bertebaran dari mulai leher hingga perut kekarnya. Jangan lupakan juga celana jeans panjang yang tidak dikancingkan, jelas sekali ia asal memakainya. Chen langsung terperangah..kalau saja ia yeoja pasti akan mimisan melihat segala kesempurnaan temannya ini.

"Kau lihat apa Chen?!" Ketus Sehun dengan mata abu-abu terang yang memicing tajam.

Menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga. Chen menarik pikiran anehnya tentang Sehun.

"Kau?! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat magnae! Kau membuat ku tidak bernafsu makan karena cairanmu yang berceceran dimeja dapur!" sembur Chen tepat didepan wajah datar Sehun.

"Nanti siang aku akan membereskannya" sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya asal Sehun menjawab malas. Lelaki tampan itu masih sangat mengantuk akibat aktifitas bercintanya semalam.

"Nanti siang?! Apa kau gila?!" teriak Chen lagi.

"Hhhh.. Makan saja diluar.. Aku traktir.." Kris berujar dingin. Tak tahan dengan aksi teriak-teriak yang dilakukan Chen. Ya ampun pagi indahnya harus berantakkan karena suara cempreng Chen.

Chen sendiri segera menoleh lalu berjingkrak kaget mengetahui Kris berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ada Suho juga disana. Kakak sulung Sehun itu memasang wajah super dingin dan super kesal, hal itu sukses membuat Chen bergidik ngeri. Ya ampun! Chen baru sadar sejak tadi ia berteriak-teriak. Chen yakin Kris pasti sangat marah karena tidur tampannya terganggu. Perlahan Chen mundur kemudian langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya, ia tidak mau kena semprot Kris lagi. Kakak tertua Sehun itu sangat galak, Chen tidak mau menjadi bodoh karena geplakkan tangan kekar Kris yang sangat menyakitkan dikepalanya. Sudah cukup Sehun merusak mood baiknya, jangan lagi ditambah geplakan 'sayang' dari Kris. (Chen pernah mengalaminya saat ia dan Suho hendak meninggalkan Sehun).

Kris yang memang sengaja membaca isi pikiran absurd Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kita berangkat jam 7" ujar pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Suho yang mendengar itu segera melirik jam yang baru menujukkan pukul 6.

'Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi.' gumamnya dalam hati. Namja yang memiliki senyum angelic itu lalu melangkah memasuki kamarnya, setengah jam adalah waktu yang cukup baginya untuk meneruskan tidur tampannya.

"Kau yang terbaik Kris hyung!" Sehun mengangkat kedua jempolnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

Kris membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan yang mulai bergerak-gerak pertanda kekasihnya itu akan bangun.

"Sayang..ayo mandi.. Ehm kau bisa berjalan tidak?" ujar Sehun lembut, ia mendudukkan diri disebelah kekasihnya yang masih setengah sadar.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata biru samudranya pelan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Sehun? Aku bis-Ahk!" yeoja cantik itu berusaha duduk namun setelahnya ia mengaduh kesakitan memengangi bokongnya.

"Sudah ku duga" Sehun kemudian bangun dan menggedong kekasih cantiknya yang masih full naked itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Kita akan makan diluar, emh kau ingat semalam emh.. Meja dapur.. " namja beriris abu-abu itu sedikit merona mengingat percintaan panas mereka didapur.

"Iya Sehun" Luhan yang berada dalam gendongannya ikut merona juga, ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kita mandi bersama saja ya Lulu sayang.. Ehm apakah 'itu' mu masih sakit?" pertanyaan frontal Sehun membuat Luhan langsung mendongak.

"Ti-tidak terlalu Sehun" jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Keberatan mengulangnya lagi?" bisik Sehun dengan suara bass yang sexy.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, wajahnya mulai memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Nghhhhh..." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun saat pria tampan itu menggendongnya memasuki kamar mandi dengan satu jari nakal kekasihnya menusuk pusat gairahnya.

"Ahhhhh" Luhan kembali mendesah sexy saat jari nakal itu ditarik dengan cepat oleh Sehun.

"Aku berjanji hanya satu ronde saja Lu" ucap Sehun parau. Lelaki tampan yang membiarkan dada bidangnya terekpos itu meletakkan tubuh Luhan memasuki bath up sederhana namun artistik berwarna putih gading dengan lembut

Segera secepat yang ia bisa namja berambut coklat itu membuka celana jeans yang langsung menampakkan batang kejantanannya yang luar biasa tegang itu dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau nakal.. Tidak memakai celana dalam" ujar Luhan pelan, yeoja full naked itu kemudian merangkak sensual mendekati kekasihnya yang berada diujung bath up.

**CRASH**

Sehun memutar keran air hangat, perlahan air langsung memenuhi bath up yang tadinya kosong itu.

"Masuk kesini Sehun" ucap Luhan pada kekasihnya yang berada dekat dengannya namun Sehun berada diluar bath up. Berdiri diam memandanginya lapar. Yeoja itu lalu menepuk-nepuk dasar bath up sehingga air panas memuncrat ketubuh sintalnya. Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Demi para Dewa Dewi dilangit! Uap air panas sukses membuat suasana menjadi erotis. Ditambah Luhan yang merangkak seperti domba dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya dan jangan lupakan payudara besarnya yang menggantung indah yeoja yang sudah tak sepenuhnya polos itu terlihat berusaha menggodanya semaksimal mungkin.

Dan apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain langsung menerjangnya? Memakannya bulat-bulat? Menunggangi lubangnya brutal dan liar? Menusuk G-spot nya keras dan dalam hingga Luhan mendesah nikmat?

Maka tanpa berpikir banyak namja tampan itu segera melompat menerjang Luhan. Menariknya agar berhadapan dengannya dan melumat rakus bibirnya, menghisap seluruh isi mulut Luhan penuh gairah..

"Emmmmppphhhckcpckcckp Nghhhh" Luhan mendesah merdu disela-sela ciuman panas keduanya. Lidah mereka saling mendorong dan menghisap penuh hasrat. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, menempelkan tubuh telanjang keduanya. Menyebabkan sengatan listrik yang menggetarkan hati mereka.

Sehun terus melumat, menghisap dan mengigit lembut bagian bibir Luhan. Namja tampan itu baru berhenti ketika Luhan memukul kecil dada bidangnya.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

Nafas Luhan naik turun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, "Ahk!" bibir kissble yang terbuka dengan saliva menetes disetiap sisinya itu berteriak lirih saat jemari Sehun langsung menelusup memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ya ampun Sehun! Setidaknya beri aba-aba supaya Luhan bisa menarik nafas lega!

"Ahk! Ahk! Ahk! Ahk! Aaaaaaaaah!" desah terus menerus ketika Sehun menusuk-nusuk jarinya dengan gerakan begitu cepat dan tepat.

"Emmmh... Ahk! Sehunnnnnnshhhh... "

Tak kuat mendengar suara sensual kekasihnya Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghisap payudara besar kekasihnya. Ia mendudukan Luhan dipangkuannya. Air panas di bath up sudah mencapai pinggang kekarnya dengan cepat. Melirik sedikit ke arah keran, Sehun lalu mencondongkan diri ke samping dan memutar keran air. Sehun meremas pantat berisi Luhan lembut, sementara tangan satunya tidak berhenti mengocok lubang sempit kekasihnya.

"Aaargggh Lu!" Sehun menggeram saat Luhan tiba-tiba meremas kepala kejantanannya. Sehun segera membawa bibirnya menjelajah dan mengecap nikmat rasa kedua gunung kembar milik Luhan dengan gairah yang luar biasa besar, ia mengigit lembut payudara kekasihnya dan menambah banyak jejak merah yang tersebar disana.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Ngggggghhhh oooooooh-! Ahk! Ahk!" mata sebiru samudra itu terpejam erat. Bibir merahnya terus mendesahkan nikmat.. Dan itu sukses membuat gairah pria yang memeluknya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Nghhh! Lebih cepat Sehun...ahhhh" Luhan berujar dengan wajah merah merona.

Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya, namja dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu malah memperlambat gerakan tangannya sebelum mencabutnya dengan perlahan.

Luhan melenguh lirih, merasa kehilangan.

**PLAK**

Sehun menampar bokong Luhan sedikit keras.

"Kau bilang apa tadi sayang?"

"Nghhhh! Lebih cepat Sehunnnnngggghhhhh" gumamnya susah payah karena kekasihnya itu sedang menghisapi tengkuk putih mulusnya penuh nafsu.

"Apanya yang lebih cepat sayang?" godanya kemudian.

"Gerakan jarimuuuuhhhhh ahk!" Luhan menjerit lirih saat jemari Sehun menarik puting payudaranya. Menjepitnya kencang dan memilinnya sensual.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin jariku? Tidak ingin yang lebih besar hmm?" Sehun meniup telinga Luhan pelan.

"Nghhhh.. "

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sayang.. Aku akan mengabulkannya segera.."

Jemari Luhan yang sedari tadi meremas pinggang kekar Sehun mulai bergerak ke arah benda kebanggaan kekasihnya. Mengelus benda penjang, besar dan berurat itu penuh nafsu sebelum meremasnya lembut.

"Ini Sehun.. Aku ingin ini..." gumamnya pelan, jemari lentiknya lalu mulai mengocok kejantanan itu pelan-pelan.

"Aaaaghhhh! Hentikan sayang.. Kau bisa membuatku mati menahan gairah yang meledak-ledak Lu" ujar Sehun dengan mata abu-abu terang yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Namja tampan itu lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan membalik tubuh sintal kekasihnya, memposisikan tubuh Luhan menungging indah dan Sehun berdiri gagah dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian menunduk, memeluk Luhan mesra dan berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku jika aku sedikit kasar ne? Saranghae..." ucapnya lalu mengecup sayang bahu putih Luhan.

"Hhhhh Nado" jawab Luhan pelan, yeoja itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat ia merasa kejantanan luar biasa kekasihnya berada tepat dibokong padatnya.

Air panas di bath up membuat sebagian diri Luhan tenggelam, hanya kepala dan tangannya saja yang terlihat mencengkram pinggiran bath up. Dah oh! Jangan lupakan pantat montoknya yang menungging sexy, memperlihatkan lubang basah yang memerah dan berkedut seakan memanggil kesejatiannya untuk segera masuk dan memenuhi lubang itu.

Sehun makin terbakar gairah dihadapkan pemandangan itu. Namja tampan dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut coklat yang terlihat berantakan itu segera menuntun kejantanan berurat ke vagina Luhan, mengeseknya pelan kemudian Sehun mulai mendorongnya memasuki lubang hangat kekasihnya.

"Ohhh!" Luhan mendongak, melengkungkan punggungnya saat kepala kejantanan Sehun mulai mendesak masuk.

"Kau masih saja sempit sayaaang...hhhhhnhhhnnggghh!" gumam Sehun dengan suara bass berat, namja bermata abu-abu terang itu lalu mendorong pinggulnya lebih kuat memasuki dinding sempit vagina Luhan.

"Arrrgghhh! Sehun sakit! Hiks! Arhggghh!" Luhan menjerit saat setengah dari seluruh benda tegang itu berhasil memasukinya. Yeoja berambut panjang yang sudah nampak basah terkena percikan air itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Tahan ya sayang.. Sebentar lagi pasti akan terasa nikmat" Sehun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak getar, jempitan bagian intim Luhan pada kejantanannya membuat ia mabuk akan rasa nikmat. Tapi ia berhasil menahan gejolak itu ketika melihat airmata jatuh disudut mata kekasihnya.

Mereka masih berada didalam bath up dengan posisi intim yang orang sebut doggy style, air panas yang memenuhi bath up membuat payudara favorite Sehun tenggelam, namun namja itu tak habis akal. Sehun menelusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam air dan meremas lembut dada sintal kekasihnya. Berusaha mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakit pada vaginanya.

"Luhan..." panggilnya parau.

Kekasihnya menoleh, menampakkan wajah cantik yang memerah dan setetes airmata disudut matanya.

"Saranghae..." ucapnya kemudian menunduk memeluk tubuh Luhan, Sehun langsung menyambar bibir merah kekasihnya melumatnya lembut.

"Emmmmpppppthhh!" Luhan hendak berteriak saat kejantanan Sehun mulai bergerak lagi memasuki dirinya lebih dalam namun suaranya tertahan oleh ciuman Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan dinding vagina Luhan pada kejantanan luar biasanya. Ia terus mencium dan melumat bibir kekasihnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang masih meremas kedua payudara Luhan.

"Eeeeeemmmmmpppppphhhhhttt!" Luhan mengigit bibir bawah Sehun saat pria tampan itu berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dalam dirinya.

**PLOP**

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya memberi waktu Luhan untuk mengambil nafas sebelum ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena Sehun akan membuatnya mabuk gairah.

Mereka diam, Sehun membiarkan Luhan terbiasa dengan kejantanannya. Memberi waktu bagi kekasihnya untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Nghhh.. Bergeraklah Sehun.." lirihnya pelan.. Yeoja itu lalu menoleh ke menatap mata abu-abu terang kekasih tampannya.

Sehun mulai bergerak dan Luhan langsung mengerang. Keduanya larut dalam desahan dan geraman nikmat. Awalnya Sehun bergerak lembut tapi saat Luhan ikut mengoyangkan pinggulnya gerakan Sehun berubah sedikit brutal dan liar.

"Ahhhhhhrrrrrggg! Sehunnn! Ooooh Sehunnnnnnnnnnnnghhhhh" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat berkali-kali Sehun menusuk dalam dirinya mengenai titik terdalamnya terus menerus dan berulang-ulang membuatnya mabuk seakan melayang-layang..

Air dalam bath up bergejolak, tumpah kemana-mana. Gerakan Sehun semakin liar, dan Luhan hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Ohhh! Sehunnnn... Ahhhhhh... Lebih cepatttt sayaaang... Nghhhhh!"

Sehun menggeram parau, ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menunggangi Luhan brutal, membawanya melayang, memberikan Luhan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Suara keciprak akibat cairan pelumas Luhan yang terus keluar seakan menjadi musik pengiring erotis kegiatan panas mereka.

Air bath up tersisi setengah menandakan betapa hebatnya aktifitas mereka dan Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu menyadari itu. Mereka terus bergerak liar hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Sementara disalah satu kamar seorang namja tampan sedang menatap langit-langitnya dengan kesal.

'Kadang aku merutuk mempunyai kelebihan seperti ini. Bisa melihat masa depan, membaca dan mendengar isi pikiran orang.' rutuk pemuda berambut pirang yang terlentang diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mendengus kesal, pria itu -Kris- memasuki kamar mandi dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat. Rencana tidur setengah jamnya terganggu karena adik bungsunya kembali menunggangi kekasihnya. Padahal semalaman Kris tidak bisa tidur gara-gara meraka dan baru ketika hari menjelang pagi ia bisa memejamkan matanya.

Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras Kris kemudian membatin, 'Apakah Sehun itu tidak sadar ya suara desahan mereka amat sangat mengganggu?'

.

.

.

_**-Korea Selatan-Jung Corp-**_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut ikal mengetuk sopan pintu bertuliskan -Presdir- didepannya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Masuk!" ucap suara bass dingin dari dalam.

_**KLEK**_

"Yunho hyung..."

"Chanyeol?" Namja tampan bermata musang mendongak melihat wajah sepupunya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, menarik bangku didepan Yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Ya.. Err hyung, bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu?" Chanyeol berucap to the point. Ia mengenal sifat seorang Jung Yunho yang benci bertele-tele.

"Bantuan apa yang kau maksud ?"

"Bisakah kau memimpin Oh Empire selama aku pergi?"

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Ke Gera."

"Gera? Yunani?"

"Iyaa hyung"

"Menyusul Kris dan Sehun eoh?"

"Iyaa"

"Hhhh.. Brother complex!"

"Hehhehe.. Bisakan hyung?"

"Hhhh.. Kau berkunjung jika ada maunya saja.. Tapi baiklah... "

"Yeah! Yunho hyung jjang!" Chanyeol berdiri kemudian memeluk Yunho erat, mengekpresikan rasa terimakasihnya.

"Idiot! Jangan berteriak.. Kau sudah dewasa Chanyeol, masih saja hyper..." ketus Yunho namun pria berwajah dingin itu tetap membalas memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hehehe.. Ini menyenangkan tahu bear hyung.." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau bilang hah?" namja bermata musang itu memicingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ti-tidak! Eheehhehe" Namja berambut ikal yang merupakan sepupunya segera menggeleng canggung. Sebelum 10 menit kemudian ia pamit setelah mengobrol sebentar.

.

.

.

_**-Gera-Yunani Tenggara-**_

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki kereta selama 4 jam mereka berlima berjalan beriringan dipusat pasar tradisional kota Gera, wajah asing mereka sukses membuat para penduduk disana menoleh dua kali karena terpesona. Terlebih Kris yang memakai long coat hitam, kakak tertua Sehun itu terlihat seperti model internasional yang nyasar diantara kerumunan orang dipasar.

"Makan disana bagaimana?" Sehun menunjuk salah satu kedai yang sangat ramai.

"Disana ramai sekali. Apakah ada kursi kosong?" ujar Chen menatap kedai ramai itu ragu.

"Ramai berarti enak, kita coba lihat ke dalam saja." Suho memberi pendapat yang langsung disetujui Kris.

"Ayoo" seru kakak sulung Sehun dengan suara bassnya.

Ketika mereka memasuki kedai itu diluar kedai salju mulai turun walau dengan intensitas kecil. Kris menunjuk salah satu meja kosong yang tersisa dan mereka berlima langsung menempatinya. Seorang pelayan cantik dengan wajah khas penduduk Gera menyambut mereka hangat. Pelayan itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu hal menakjubkan ini akan terjadi" Chen membuka percakapan disela-sela keramaian kedai.

"Maksudmu Chen?" balas Suho bingung.

"Tahun kemarin kita hanya merencanakan liburan sederhana setelah kelulusan Suho hyung.. Tapi liburan ini terasa luar biasa berbeda dengan liburan yang pernah kita lalui bersama, aku merasa ini yang paling berkesan." Chen menjelaskannya dengan mata penuh binar.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama Chen" Sehun menjawab dengan segaris senyum tampan, mata abu-abu terangnya memancarkan rasa cinta yang besar.

"Tentu saja, karena kau menemukan Luhan kan?" goda Suho menyenggol lengan Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya pelan.

"Tepat sekali" jawabnya mantap kemudian memeluk bahu Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya sayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan salju ini akan berakhir ya?" Chen yang duduk disebelah Suho memandang lurus keluar, tepatnya ke arah salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Aku tidak yakin.. Tapi sepertinya akan lama.. Memangnya kenapa? kau ingin cepat pulang? Bukankah kita masih punya banyak waktu disini" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun pada Chen.

"Bukan ingin cepat pulang maksudku Sehun, aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke pulau slavia.. Kau tahu kan aku belum mendapatkan ikan besar?" Chen menjawab sambil menerawang, membayangkan kail pancingnya tersangkut dibibir ikan besar.

"..." Suho memasang wajah paling bete.

"..." Sehun diam, wajahnya berubah semakin datar.

"Kau harus menemaniku membeli kail yang kuat Suho hyung." Chen menatap Suho penuh harap.

Suho mendengus kesal. Ia jadi teringat kail mahalnya yang terbuang sia-sia. 'Dasar buaya sialan!' kutuknya dalam hati.

"Chen, kau harusnya membeli jaring pukat saja disini. Tidak usah membuang waktu untuk memancing. Itu sia-sia, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya" Kris yang dari tadi diam membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin memancing dengan tanganku sendiri Kris hyung."

"Memangnya jika kau memasang jaring pukat bukan dengan tanganmu sendiri Chen?"

Baru saja mulut Chen akan terbuka ketika pesanan mereka datang. Wangi kalkun panggang membuat air liur mereka hampir menetes, Chen menelan lagi barisan kata dibibirnya. Dan mereka pun mulai makan.

Kedai ini begitu ramai, sampai-sampai untuk bernafas saja terasa sesak. Setelah mengisi perutnya kelima orang itu bergegas keluar. Diluar intensitas salju masih sama, tidak terlalu lebat. Cuaca yang romatis bagi pasangan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ini kan baru jam 11 siang, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan disini? Tempat ini sepertinya menyenangkan.." Chen mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Kris segera mengedarkan pandangannya, disetiap sudut jalan banyak terdapat penjaja makanan, minuman dan penjual barang unik lainnya. "Ide bagus Chen. Lagipula salju tidak turun terlalu lebat." ujarnya kemudian. "Kita bertemu lagi disini nanti malam pukul 8 oke. Kita makan malam disini lagi" putusnya lagi.

"Ne Kris hyung" ucap mereka semua kompak.

Kris berjalan sendirian menuju ke sebuah toko barang antik, toko sederhana itu nampak ramai dari luar.

_**Teng**_

Lonceng berbunyi ketika ia memasuki pintu.

"Selamat datang Tuan" sapa seorang yeoja cantik ramah.

Kris tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Ia lalu membawa langkahnya masuk lebih dalam. Toko barang antik ini ternyata lumayan luas. Banyak lorong-lorong besar dan artistik dipenjuru ruangannya. Pelayannya juga sopan dan ramah sekali. Kris membawa kakinya berbelok disudut lorong, sekilas ia melihat sebuah belati yang sukses membuatnya tertarik memilikinya.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Kris melangkah pelan, mata tajamnya melirik gucci-gucci antik disisi kanan dan kiri. 'Kalau saja Appa ada disini, pasti dia akan memborong ini semua' gumamnya dalam hati. Kris tahu Kangin sangat menyukai gucci antik. Ayahnya itu bahkan punya segudang koleksi gucci diMasionnya. Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, Kris melihat siluet seorang yeoja berdiri menghalangi pandangannya dari pisau belati yang diincarnya.

Siluet yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terlihat tidak asing.

"Tao?" gumamnya sedikit ragu.

Yeoja itu menoleh dengan belati incaran Kris ada ditangannya.

"Yifan?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mata panda manis itu menatap Kris kaget.

"Bisa dibilang liburan.. Kau sendiri?" Kris melangkah semakin dekat ke arah yeoja berwajah oriental itu.

"Aku mendapatkan info bahwa ada aktifitas Lilith disini." Tao ikut memperkecil jarak dengan ikut melangkah mendekati pria tinggi berambut pirang yang ia panggil 'Kris'.

Namja tampan nan tinggi itu berhenti setelah tak ada lagi jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau masih menjadi tentara EXO? Ya ampun Tao.. Kau itu wanita.." Kris kemudian membawa Tao masuk ke dalam pelukkannya setelah sebelumnya mengambil belati ditangan gadis itu dan meletakkannya ditempat semula.

"Wanita kuat?" ulang Tao sedikit mendongak menatap Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya.. Kuat.. Sangat kuat.. Bahkan diatas ranjang.. " bisik namja berambut pirang itu sensual.

Tao memukul dada Kris kencang. Ia lalu memberi namja yang memeluknya posesif itu deathglare.

"Mau pergi ke hotel terdekat, Tao?" bisik Kris lagi.

"Yaaak! Naga mesummmm!" Tao menekan suaranya dan menginjak keras kaki Kris.

"Hahahaha!" ia sukses membuat namja dingin seperti Kris tertawa lepas.

-Di waktu yang sama namun ditempat berbeda-

"Rencana satu, singkirkan dua temannya itu. Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa." ucap yeoja beraura jahat pada sosok cantik berambut putih yang menatapnya malas.

"Hhhn..." sosok itu mendengus, ia tidak menjawab dan pergi dengan suara kepakkan sayap yang kencang.

.

.

.

Sehun merangkul lengan Luhan posesif. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dijalanan pasar tradisional Gera yang nampak ramai. Butiran salju yang turun dan jatuh dikepala Luhan membuat kekasih Sehun itu terlihat luar biasa cantik. Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk memberi death glare pada kerumunan pria Gera yang terang-terangan menatap Luhan intens. Bagaimana mereka semua tidak memuja Luhan jika yeoja bermata sebiru samudra itu sukses membuat tubuh penduduk disana terpaku menatap keindahannya.

"Sehun, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terimakasih" Luhan berhenti berjalan, ia mendongak menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman cantik.

Sehun yang sedang menatap tajam sekeliling mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Tatapan mata abu-abunya berubah lembut, "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih sayang, kau adalah malaikat yang hadir ditengah-tengah hidupku.. Membuat hariku menjadi luar biasa, hingga rasanya setiap detik dan menit aku tidak bisa bernafas jika tak melihatmu..." jemarinya terangkat membersihkan butiran salju dirambut kuning keemasan Luhan yang tergerai indah.

"Sama Sehun.. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..Saranghae.." balas Yeoja yang memakai mantel bulu angsa itu cepat, ia lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Nado Lu.. Nado saranghae"

"... Ehm Sehun? Bagaimana jika kita mencari cincin.. ?" Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak suka ya cincin pemberianku? Ehm.. Maaf, itu memang model lama.. Dulu ibuku memberikan tiga buah cincin pada ayahku, beliau berpesan untuk menyerahkannya pada ku dan kedua saudaraku saat kami berusia 17"

"Bukan Sehun. Aku sangat suka cincin ini. Tapi, aku juga mau kau memakai cincin Sehun, kau hanya milikku.." Luhan segera menjelaskan sebelum kekasihnya ini salah paham.

Mendengar itu namja bermata abu-abu terang didepan Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Kau mulai posesif sayang..tapi tak apa, aku suka"

**Cup**

"Ayoo" Sehun menggandeng mesra lengan Luhan setelah sebelumnya ia mencuri satu kecupan dibibir merah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Suho hyung?!" Chen berbalik menatap Suho kesal.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Tujuanku memang kesana.." kilahnya dengan wajah polos.

"Issshh. Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 3 kali hyung!" gerutu Chen kemudian berjalan cepat.

"Maaf Chen. Aku hanya malas jalan sendirian.." Suho yang berada dibelakangnya ikut berjalan menyetarakan langkahnya.

"Malu terlihat menyedihkan eoh?" terka Chen dengan tajam.

"..." Suho diam, tidak menjawab.

"Makanya, kau harus menerima Yixing noona." ujar namja berwajah kotak itu dengan penuh tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Maksudmu Chen?" Suho berhenti berjalan, ia menatap Chen tajam.

Chen menghela nafas berat, kakinya ikut berhenti melangkah, ia lalu memandang Suho lembut, "Kau jelas mengerti hyung.. Kau sengaja ikut kesini untuk menghindari pertunanganmu kan?"

"..." Suho membuang mukanya ke samping, menghindari pertanyaan Chen.

Chen yang melihat itu mendengus marah, "Yixing mencintaimu hyung.. Demi Tuhan! Sepupuku itu begitu memujamu!" ujar Chen dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau tidak mengerti.." lirih Suho pelan.

"Apanya?! Bahwa kau ternyata anak angkat kedua orangtuamu eoh? Atau kau malu ditunangkan dengan sepupuku?!" semburnya langsung. Untung saja jalanan yang mereka lalui ini sepi, kalau tidak suara cemprengnya bisa mengganggu aktifitas orang lain.

"Bukan begitu Chen.. Aku sama sekali tidak malu bersanding dengan Yixing.. Aku hanya anak angkat Tuan Kim yang tak jelas asal usulnya.. Aku yang malu bersanding dengan sepupumu.. Aku merasa, tidak.. Pantas.." Suho berusaha sebaik mungkin menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Omong kosong! Kau itu lulusan terbaik kedokteran dari Inggris hyung. Banyak rumah sakit internasional yang terang-terangan ingin merekrutmu! Apanya yang tidak pantas? Astaga.. Suho hyung.. Kau butuh menjernihkan pikiranmu! Aku pergi... Dan jangan mengikutiku!" Chen menabrak bahu Suho kencang sebelum pergi.

"..."

.

.

.

Chen berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari meninggalkan Suho. Ia lalu berbelok memasuki gang sempit, terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia tidak ingin Suho mengikutinya. Temannya itu harus segera menjernihkan pikiran bodohnya! Ya ampun. Chen tidak habis pikir dengan alasan konyol Suho menjauhi Yixing. Chen rasa Suho mendadak bebal karena terlalu pintar. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Chen berusaha mengusir pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dimana dia sekarang?

'Hhhh.. Masa bodoh!' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tidak perlu takut tersesat, penduduk kota Gera sangat ramah. Mereka bisa diandalkan bila nanti ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke kedai itu, lagipula Chen sudah menghafalkaan nama kedai itu. Ia lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Ada gang sempit dengan banyak penjual buah diujung jalan. Chen segera membawa langkahnya kesana.

_**BRUK! **_

_**Awwww!**_

Seorang yang bisa ia pastikan adalah yeoja dari suara halusnya sukses membuat bokongnya mendarat ditanah berlapis salju tipis.

"Yak! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan nona!" ketusnya marah. Ya ampun moodnya semakin buruk hari ini!

Yeoja berkerudung hitam yang membawa sekantung plastik apel -yang terlihat menyembul dari plastiknya- membungkuk sopan, "Maaf, maafkan aku Tuan.. Aku sedang terburu-buru" gumamnya dengan suara halus yang membuat Chen tertegun.

"Tuan?" gumamnya lagi.

"Hhhh" Chen mendengus, namja tampan berwajah kotak itu membuang muka ke samping. Wajahnya memerah mendengar suara halus gadis didepannya.

"Tuan?" Yeoja itu mendekat ke arah Chen.

Otomatis Chen memundurkan langkahnya, "A-Apa?" jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Ini terimalah.. Sebagai permintaan maaf" Yeoja itu menyodorkan sebuah apel merah yang terlihat begitu segar didepan wajah Chen.

"Tuan?" panggilnya lagi.

"I-iyaa" Chen segera mengambil apel itu, ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan namja tampan berwajah kotak itu mengerutkan dahinya merasakan kulit sedingin es gadis itu.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya... Kim Jongdae..." ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Chen tertegun lagi, kapan ia memperkenalkan diri?

**SRET**

Berbalik cepat, namja berwajah kotak itu mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Dan Chen berhasil melihatnya, gadis itu ternyata sangat cantik. Keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya kali ini, karena gadis itu juga berbalik memandangnya. Chen bahkan sempat melihat rambut seputih salju dan mata sebiru lautan milik gadis yang tadi memberinya apel itu sebelum ia menghilang diujung jalan.

.

.

.

Malamnya mereka kembali berkumpul dikedai yang sama. Menghabiskan menu yang sama yaitu kalkun panggang yang tidak akan pernah bosan mereka santap karena rasanya yang luar biasa. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat mereka menuju stasiun kereta untuk pulang, mereka duduk diam menunggu kedatangan kereta terakhir itu. Mereka duduk berjejer dengan rapih disebuah kursi tunggu distasiun Gera, udara malam yang dingin ditambah butiran salju yang turun membuat suhu terasa menusuk tulang.

"Kau masih dingin tidak Lu?" Sehun merapatkan mantel coklatnya yang membungkus tubuhnya dan juga Luhan erat.

"Tidak... Sehunie hangat.." guman Luhan pelan. Ia memanggil Sehun dengan tambahan 'ie' atas permintaan kekasihnya itu.

**Cup**

"Tidurlah lagi sayang.. Kereta terakhir akan datang 30 menit lagi.." Sehun mengecup ujung hidung Luhan sayang kemudian merapatkan dekapannya.

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menyamankan diri dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Lalu hening..

Lima belas menit berlalu dan masih hening..

Mengedarkan mata abu-abu terangnya kesekitar Sehun melihat keanehan antara kedua temannya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi melihat kecanggungan antara Suho dan Chen.

"..." Chen diam tidak menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun.. Kami hanya sedikit kelelahan.." Suho berujar pelan, ia berhasil membuat Sehun mengerti dengan alasan logis yang ia kemukakan.

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong siapa dalam pelukkanmu itu Kris hyung?" Sehun sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal itu sejak Kris datang bersama wanita cantik berwajah yang tertidur luar biasa pulas dipelukkan posesif Kris yang bahkan dalam suasana kedai yang ramai sekali pun tak merasa terganggu.

"Bisa dibilang dia adalah calon kakak iparmu Sehun.." Kris menjawab pelan.

'Apa?!' Sebelum Sehun berteriak, Kris yang membaca pikirannya segera membekap mulut adiknya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jadilah Sehun berteriak dalam hati.

"Diam. Jangan berteriak. Calon kakak iparmu ini sangat brutal ketika bangun.. " ucap Kris pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Sehun langsung diam hingga kereta terakhir datang dan mereka pun langsung bergegas naik. Pukul 1 malam mereka baru sampai dirumah bercat coklat kayu yang sudah mereka singgahi selama sebulan ini. Mereka semua segera masuk menuju kamar masing-masing, begitupula Kris yang menggendong yeoja manis berwajah oriental yang ia kenalkan sebagai calon kakak ipar Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, apakah yeoja dalam gendongan Kris itu pingsan? Ia tertidur sangat pulas, bahkan tidak terganggu oleh aktifitas berisik disekitarnya. Mengusir pemikirannga Sehun lalu membaringkan Luhan diranjang sebelum bangun dan mengunci pintu kamar, dan bergegas tidur karena malam semakin larut.

.

.

.

_**-Diwaktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda-**_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih belum menyingkirkan mereka berdua ?" Lilith mengeram marah menatap sosok yeoja cantik berambut seputih salju itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam rencana busukmu Lilith!" jawab sosok itu acuh.

"Kau?!"

"Apa? Mau membunuhku? Lakukanlah.. Hanya jika kau berani.." tantangnya dengan seringai yang luar biasa cantik.

"Hhhhh" yeoja yang beraura jahat dan berwajah bengis itu mendengus kasar.

"Aku sudah cukup bosan bermain denganmu.. Mulai sekarang berusahalah sendiri..." sosok seputih salju itu mulai membuka lebar sayap hitam besarnya.

"Ohh tidak! Jangan tarik musim dinginnya Xiumin!" Lilith berujar panik melihat sosok itu memejamkan matanya dan melafalkan mantra. Xiumin selalu melafalkan mantra yang berbeda dalam menciptakan musim dingin sehingga tidak satu pun bisa mencuri mantra itu kecuali ia sendiri yang mengajarkannya.

"Kau berani memerintahku?" sosok gadis cantik itu membuka mata birunya.

"Bukan begitu! Dengarkan aku dulu" Lilith berusaha mencegah namun gagal. Sosok gadis cantik berambut seputih salju itu telah sukses menyelesaikan mantra miliknya yang sebulan lalu ia ajarkan pada sosok iblis wanita berwajah bengsi didepannya.

"Aku bilang aku bosan.. Carilah sekutu lain.. Aku sudah tidak tertarik.." ucapnya final kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

_**-Pagi hari-**_

.

.

.

"Saljunya hilang..." gumam Sehun begitu membuka pintu. Pria tampan bak Dewa yunani itu sudah mengetahuinya saat ia membuka jendela kamar. Demi memastikan kebenarannya Sehun segera menuju pintu utama dan melihat lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Ini ajaib.." Suho menatap tanah yang tak lagi berlapis salju itu tak percaya.

"Ini sangat aneh..." ujar Chen kemudian.

"Aku akan menelpon Mr. Mattew.. Kita akan kembali ke pulau slavia segera.." Sehun segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Kau yakin Sehun?" ujar Kris yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Akan ada hal besar yang terjadi jika kau kembali kesana.." tambah kakak tertuanya lagi.

"Hal besar?" ulang Sehun bingung.

"Sehun.. Kau harus cepat mandi.. Kita semua harus cepat bersiap! Aku tidak sabar kembali pulang.." Luhan berteriak penuh kebahagiaan dari dalam kamar. Yeoja bak dewi itu begitu antusias ketika melihat salju menghilang.

"Ya sayang.. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu.." balas Sehun dengan teriakan lembut.

"Sehun?" Kris memanggilnya lagi. Memastikan adiknya itu yakin akan keputusannya.

"Jika hal besar itu setara dengan senyuman Luhan aku tidak masalah Kris hyung.. Luhan sangat ingin kembali kesana.." ujarnya mantap.

"Aku dan Tao akan ikut"

"Kau tidak pulang? Apa kau yakin Chanyeol hyung bisa menghandle perusahaan Appa sendirian hyung?"

"Kurasa bukan Chanyeol yang menghandlenya sekarang"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, keduanya segera menoleh.

"Kau akan segera tahu Sehunie" gumam Kris kemudian melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Sehun segera melangkah menuju pintu. Mungkin Suho dan Chen sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena tidak ada orang selain dirinya diruang tamu ini.

_**KLEK**_

"Chanyeol hyung?! Baekhyun noona?! Kalian disini juga?!" Sehun membulatkan mata abu-abu terangnya kaget.

Kakak kedua Sehun itu tertegun sejenak melihat perubahan warna mata Sehun yang ia yakini bukan karena softlens.

"Yapp! Ini aku Chanyeol" ujarnya ceria setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya menyapa Sehun ramah, "Hallo Sehunie!" ujarnya dengan mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini udh aku ketik sampai tamat, tapi aku memutuskan merubah**

**alurnya dan menyelipkan beberapa cast disini. Hehehe... ^^ eitsss tapi tenang main**

**cast tetap HunHan.**

**Thanks for read, review, fav dan follow ya^^**

**Chapter depan sudah siap dengan adegan fluffy yang bikin aku mimisan kalau aku**

**baca ulang. Hahahaha #ketawa nista#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter full of HunHan moment! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Fast update? Yeah! But Review First ne? #wink#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK, see you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**-Little bit KrisTao, ChanBaek,ChenMin,SuLay!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Sehun melihat kekasih cantiknya duduk diatas batu besar didanau. Yeoja cantik yang memakai gaun sutra putih itu terlihat memandang sendu jutaan bintang diatas langit malam, rambut panjang indahnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Sangat cantik, dan akan terlihat lebih cantik lagi jika mata sebiru samudra itu tidak meneteskan liquid bening.

"Hhhh" membuang nafas berat, namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari tenda itu membawa langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

Tap Tap Tap

TAP

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata tajamnya melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang ia kenal menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sehun menyernyit pelan melihat sosok itu sebelum ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, sepi dan gelap, cahaya bintang kecil dilangit tak membantu penerangan sama sekali. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat sebuah tenda besar berwarna hijau lumut yang ia dirikan bersama hyung dan temannya beberapa jam lalu berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah api unggun kecil didepannya. Sore tadi Mr. Mattew mengantar mereka dengan sebuah kapal berukuran sedang. Perjalanan hampir 4 jam kembali ke pulau Slavia ini cukup melelahkan, belum lagi mereka harus mendirikan tenda karena rumah pohon yang menjadi tempat tinggal dirinya, Chen dan Suho tumbang terkena badai salju. Chen sampai menangis meraung-raung karena buku-buku berharganya yang tak sempat terbawa hancur tak bersisa (ingat waktu mereka mencari kepiting mereka gak bawa semua barang-barang mereka). Untunglah Kris membawa sebuah tenda besar, Sehun yakin pasti hyung tertuanya yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus itu sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam agar tenda besar itu berdiri kokoh. Setelahnya mereka semua langsung tertidur, semuanya kecuali ia, Luhan dan Chanyeol hyung yang katanya ingin memetik blueberry didekat danau (Hyung keduanya itu tertarik memetik blueberry setelah Sehun menceritakan ladang buah itu ketika mereka sedang mendirikan tenda).

Sehun menoleh lagi ke ke depan, 10 menit berlalu dan ia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk dua orang didepan sana. Mengernyitkan dahi lagi, namja berkulit putih itu memperhatikan sosok lelaki tinggi itu intens. Terlihat Chanyeol -hyung keduanya-masih berdiri disebelah kekasihnya namun tidak ada keranjang atau plastik buah ditangan hyungnya itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Sehun mendengar bahwa ia ingin memetik buah itu untuk semuanya.

Mengelengkan kepala pelan, namja berambut coklat itu tidak ingin berpikiran buruk pada hyungnya. Mungkin saja pohon blueberrynya mati terkena badai salju atau bisa jadi ia lupa membawa keranjang buah. Hmm ada kemungkinan juga Chanyeol hyung takut buah berwarna biru itu busuk keesokan hari jika disimpan semalaman. Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa memastikannya karena ladang blueberry itu tertutup semak dan pekatnya malam. Lagi pula ada yang lebih penting dari pada memikirkan kenapa-Chanyeol-hyung-tidak-membawa-blueberry. Luhan, Kekasih cantiknya yang sedang bersedih adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertuna menuju ke arah batu besar dipinggir danau.

Tap Tap Tap

Luhan dan Chanyeol masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Posisi Chanyeol berdiri disebelah Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar, keduanya menghadap ke arah danau membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau harus mencobanya Luhan. Blueberrynya asam sekali! Hahahaha. Rasanya perutku sampai mulas tak tertahankan. Hahahaha." terdengar tawa geli Chanyeol, Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menghibur kekasih cantiknya.

"Ohh.. Benarkah?" sahut Luhan tak bersemangat.

"Ya! Tentu saja Luhan. Kau mau mencobanya? Aku akan mengambilkannya" tanpa persetujuan yeoja bermata biru yang terlihat sedih itu Chanyeol segera berbalik menuju semak-semak atau tepatnya menuju ladang blueberry yang berada dibalik semak-semak itu.

"Tidak usah Oppa. Aku tidak ingin" baru sekitar 2 meter namja tinggi berambut ikal itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

"Lu- oh hei Sehun.." gumamnya pada saat mata besarnya melihat Sehun berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan.

Yeoja berambut kuning keemasan yang mendengar itu segera memutar tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Sehunie" Luhan turun dari atas batu besar yang ia duduki.

Sehun langsung maju selanglah menghampirinya, membuka tangannya lebar dan hup! Yeoja bak Dewi yunani itu masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu membuang muka ke samping, ia berujar pelan, "Ekhm.. Baiklah aku masuk dulu.."

"Iya hyung. Gomawo sudah mencoba menghibur Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak masalah" balasnya dengan senyum lebar. Pria tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan itu lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tenda.

"Oh ya Chanyeol hyung tadi Baekie noona mencarimu" Sehun menoleh menatap kakaknya yang berada empat langkah dibelakangnya.

"Hmmm..." sahutnya singkat, "Baiklah aku masuk dulu" tambahnya kemudian.

"..." Sehun hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa menjawab.

.

.

.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Chanyeol dua sejoli itu masih dalam posisi yang sama, berpelukan mesra dipinggiran danau.

"Masih sedih Lu?" tanya Sehun pada yeoja cantik dalam dekapannya.

"..." Luhan diam, ia malah semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Lulu sayang" panggilnya lagi. Ia merasakan bagian depan bajunya mulai basah.

"Hiks iya Sehunie. Meskipun hanya gubuk tua usang itu adalah tempat tinggalku bersama ibu. Hiks. Tapi badai salju telah menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Hiks." jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ssssst... Jangan menangis" Sehun mendongakkan wajah Luhan lalu mengusap air mata dipipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Hey.. Sayang.. Sssstttt.." tak sanggup melihat mata sebiru samudra itu meneteskan air mata lebih banyak lagi, namja berkulit putih itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening Luhan.

CUP

Sehun mengecup lembut kening itu lama.

"Jangan menangis terus Lulu. Katakan padaku hal apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis." ucapnya pelan, mata abu-abu terangnya memandang kekasihnya lekat.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Sehuniee" Luhan kembali memeluk kekasih tampannya. Mengenggelamkan wajahnya lagi pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Iya sayang" jawab Sehun kemudian balas memeluk Luhan.

"Aku hiks ingin berenang" Luhan melepaskan pelukkan itu, menghapus kasar air mata dipipinya.

"Apa?" balas Sehun reflek.

"Aku ingin berenang dan kau hiks harus hiks ikut hiks menemaniku hiks." ucapnya pelan-pelan, Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"..." Sehun diam. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika berenang malam-malam begini? Bagaimana jika Luhan sakit? Lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba malah ingin berenang?

"Hiks kau hiks tidak hiks mau?" mimik wajah Luhan semakin sendu. Mata rusa besar itu mendongak memandangnya berkaca-kaca.

**DEG**

Pandangan Sehun langsung terkunci pada mata yeoja cantik bak dewi yang tidak perlu ia jelaskan lagi rupa menawannya. Hhhh.. Dan Ya ampunn! Demi apapun! Sekarang mata rusa berwarna biru itu memandangnya dengan pandangan ala anak rusa yang malang. Dari mana gerangan Luhan belajar memakai deer eyes?!

"Hiks. Sehunie tidak mau ya? Hiks" tanya Luhan, air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi dari mata rusanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau Lu" balas Sehun cepat. Ia lemah jika dihadapkan kondisi seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan kekasihnya.

"Kita berenang disana saja" Sehun lalu menunjuk ke sisi seberang danau.

Mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya Luhan yang sedang mengusap sisa air matanya mengerutkan dahi, "Jauh sekali" balasnya serak, ia terlalu banyak menangis.

"Jika kau ingin kita berenang disini aku tidak mau" Sehun memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, ia lalu mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Lu, dengar. Jika berenang maka kita harus melepas baju, lihat kesana, jarak antara tenda dan danau ini tidak begitu jauh, aku tidak rela jika tubuhmu dilihat pria lain jika berenang didekat sini." jelas Sehun, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tenda dan danau bergantian.

Yeoja cantik itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak ingin Baekhyun eonnie dan Tao jie-jie melihat tubuhmu." balas Luhan sambil mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman mendengar itu. Jadi?" tanya namja tampan itu kemudian.

"Kita berenang disana Sehunie"

Mereka lalu berjalan memutari sisi danau untuk mencapai tempat yang dimaksud Sehun. Tangan keduanya bertautan, dengan posisi Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun yang berada disampingnya lalu lengan putih Luhan melingkari pinggang kekar Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya, namja berkulit putih itu balas memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

Dari depan tenda Chanyeol yang memang belum masuk melihat itu, mata hitam besarnya menatap punggung keduanya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Buka bajumu" ucap Sehun, ia sudah berada didalam air danau yang dingin.

Lima menit lalu mereka sudah sampai diseberang danau. Sehun langsung membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer hitam sebelum menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Tenda tempat mereka singgah terlihat kecil karena besar dan luasnya danau.

"Aa-aku malu Sehunie" jawab Luhan menunduk dalam.

"Malu padaku?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Matanya menatap intens kekasihnya yang berdiri dipinggiran danau. Tubuh sintal Luhan terlihat bergetar, menahan dingin angin malam.

"I-iya" cicitnya pelan.

Sehun ber-smirk ria. "Kau ini. Aku bahkan sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu Lu"

"..." Luhan diam namun sedetik kemudian mulai ia membuka pakaiannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar karena hembusan angin malam terasa semakin kencang.

"Kau sepertinya harus membeli bra Lulu sayang" ujar Sehun ketika matanya melihat payudara besar Luhan tumpah begitu saja saat kekasihnya itu menarik turun gaunnya.

"Apa itu Sehunie?" tanya Luhan. Matanya memandang bingung ke arah kekasihnya yang berada di dalam danau.

"Susah menjelaskannya, biar nanti Baekie noona atau Tao Jie-jie yang membantumu sayang.."

Sehun lalu berenang mendekat ke arah Luhan, "Kemarilah"

Luhan menurut, ia berenang pelan mendekati Sehun, bibirnya bergetar merasakan air danau yang sedingin es. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh putih langsat kekasihnya yang hanya memakai underware hitam itu erat. Tubuh keduanya nampak kontras dengan air danau yang gelap karena tidak adanya cahaya.

"Dingin?" pertanyaan bodoh Sehun. Jelas saja dingin, bibir Luhan sampai bergetar begitu.

"Sedikit" balas Luhan pelan, lengan putihnya lalu mengalung mesra dileher Sehun.

"Kau yakin ingin berenang?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-iya" Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Baiklah sayang"

Mereka lalu berenang-renang dipinggiran danau. Saling mencipratkan air kemudian berbagi ciuman panas. Bibir keduanya yang harusnya nampak membiru kedinginan malah terlihat memerah dan membengkak.

"Sehunie mau kemana?" tanya Luhan ketika ia melihat Sehun berenang ke tengah danau.

"Kemarilah.." namja berkulit putih itu melambaikan tangan pada Luhan yang berada dipinggir.

"Tidak, tidak mau disana sangat dalam Sehunie" yeoja itu menolak dengan suara halus.

"Lu, jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan tenggelam sayang." ucap Sehun yakin.

Luhan diam, lalu sedetik kemudian berenang mendekati kekasihnya. Sehun menyambutnya dengan senyuman lalu memposisikan Luhan dibelakang tubuhnya dan membawa lengan putih kekasihnya itu untuk melingkari lehernya. Singkatnya Sehun menggedong Luhan dari belakang didalam air danau.

Mereka berenang-renang keseluruh penjuru, Sehun yang memang mahir berenang tidak pernah menurunkan Luhan dari balik punggungnya. Keduanya terlihat begitu jahil, mereka mengoda kura-kura hijau yang sedang tidur didekat batu dan mengangetkan ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang. Pekatnya malam dan suara binatang hutan seakan menjadi saksi kisah manis dua sejoli itu dipulau ini.

"Sehunie?" Luhan mendesah saat kekasih tampannya itu menghimpit tubuhnya disebuah batu besar dipinggir danau yang dangkal, airnya hanya sebatas pinggul Sehun.

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun dengan suara parau, mukanya mulai memerah menahan gairah yang -pasti- muncul bila bersama Luhan.

"Kau kenapa-ahhhh?" tanya Luhan kemudian mendesah kecil saat kedua bagian intim mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya Lu." Sehun mengecup mesra leher putih kekasihnya.

"Melakukan apahhh?" tanya Luhan, mata birunya menatap Sehun dalam.

"Bercinta. Denganmu. Disini" jawab Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Eungggghhhh" desah Luhan ketika Sehun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya, menempelkannya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak.

"Berbalik sayang" ujar Sehun dengan suara bass berat, gairahnya sudah naik hingga level maximal.

Luhan menurut. Ia berbalik mempertontonkan bokong padat dan putihnya pada kekasih tampannya.

SRET

Sehun menarik turun underwarenya dan juga Luhan dengan cepat.

PLAK

"Ouchh Sehunieee" jeritan Luhan terdengar sexy.

PLAK

Sekali lagi tangannya menampar gemas bokong padat kekasihnya.

Sehun lalu mengangkat pinggul Luhan, mencari lubang surganya dan langsung menusukkan kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengacung luar biasa tegak dan tegang memasuki lubang vagina kekasihnya.

JLEB

"AAAAAHHHHKKKKK!"

Dalam sekali hentakkan kejantanan besar itu masuk dan sukses membuat Luhan menjerit kencang. Sehun lalu segera menghentakkan pinggulnya, mengenjotnya dengan tempo cepat, menusuk lubang sempit Luhan bertubi-tubi hingga jeritan Luhan perlahan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Dan Sehun menyukainya, setiap desahan dari bibir merah yeoja cantik bak Dewi itu selalu membuatnya senang, dan jangan lupakan lubang basah Luhan yang selalu menyambut Sehun masuk.

"Kau selalu siap untukku Lulu sayaang" ujarnya dalam setiap hujamannya.

"Nghhhh" Luhan menjawab dengan desahannya.

Sehun terus melesakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk divagina Luhan. Matanya terpejam menikmati lubang hangat kekasihnya dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat ia sukai. Tubuh Luhan yang menempel pasrah dibatu hitam besar itu terlihat terlonjak-lonjak akibat hentakan kuat Sehun. Suasana begitu intim diantara keduanya, Luhan juga nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan kekasihnya, ia mendesahkan nama Sehun semakin kencang saat hujaman namja itu berubah brutal dan liar. Sepuluh menit berlalu lelaki tampan itu lalu membalik posisi Luhan menjadi saling berhadapan dengannya tanpa melepas tautan intim mereka dibawah sana. Sehun lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan melingkari pinggangnya dan mulai memompa lagi lubang merah nan sempit kekasih cantiknya itu. Suara keciprak air akibat hentakan kuat Sehun dan nafas memburu keduanya menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka dan oh! Satu lagi desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya membuat suasana panas semakin panas.

"Nghhh Ooooohh-Sehunnnnnnnnaaaaahh" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, pinggul mereka saling bergerak liar. Lengan kekar Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bersandar dibatu besar erat, matanya membara dipenuhi gairah.

"Ngggggh! Ahk! Sehunieeeeee" Yeoja bermata biru itu nampak lemas, ia memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan mulut terbuka penuh desahan sexy.

"Apa sayanghhh?" jawabnya dengan muka memerah, jemari lalu meraba buah dada Luhan kemudian meremas-remas dan menarik-narik putingnya tanpa memelankan gerakan in-out nya.

"Ahk! Sarang... Hhh..hae..nhhhhhggggh!" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal, iris sebiru samudra itu lalu menatap lembut wajah memerah Sehun, tubuh sintalnya nampak terhentak-hentak karena gerakan kekasihnya.

Mata abu-abu terang Sehun melembut seketika, gerakan pinggulnya yang tadi brutal berubah menjadi pelan namun tetap menusuk dengan dalam dan tepat, "Nadohhh saranghaehhh nnghhhh Lu.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Nghhhh.. Ooooh" Luhan meremas bahu Sehun saat ia merasa akan orgasme, gerakan pinggul Sehun yang pelan namun dalam, tepat menusuk G-Spot nya membuat yeoja cantik berkulit putih langsat itu dapat mencapai puncaknya dengan cepat.

"Sehunieeeee! Ahhhhhhhhh" Yeoja itu memanggil nama kekasihnya sebelum menyemburkan banyak cairan cinta yang mempermudah hujaman pinggul Sehun dilubang surganya.

"Ggggrrrhhhaaahhhh Lu!" Sehun menggeram, Luhan yang terkulai pasrah dibahunya merasa benda yang menusuk-nusuk lubangnya itu membesar siap meledakkan lahar putih. Segera saja ia mengetatkan otot vaginanya.

"Oooh! Sayangkuuu.. kau begituhhh sempitt! Dan ... Nghhhh Lu! Ahk! Luhannnnnnnnnnnn" Sehun merancau, matanya terpejam, hujaman pinggulnya semakin dalam menusuk pusat gairah Luhan.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"Luuuuu!"

Tiga hujaman terakhir ia memanggil nama Luhan sebelum menembakkan cairannya didalam sana membuat Luhan merasa hangat dan juga penuh.

Dengan nafas tersengal mereka bertatapan mesra kemudian mengikis jarak dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, menciptakan ciuman romantis seusai bercinta dipinggiran danau. Menghiraukan dinginnya angin malam dan suara berisik burung yang berterbangan diatas pohon karena terganggu desahan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, mereka berdua duduk menyandar pada sebuah pohon ek tak jauh dari danau. Rambut keduanya nampak setengah kering karena baru beberapa menit lalu mereka naik ke permukaan. Sehun sebenarnya ingin langsung kembali ke tenda, tapi yeoja cantik dalam pelukkannya menolak, Luhan ingin bersantai dulu disini.

"Dingin Lu?" Sehun bertanya pelan, jemari kekarnya mengusap sayang pipi Luhan.

"Hmmm tidak" gumamnya lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian tangan Sehun pada pipi putihnya.

"Tadi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berenang?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Air selalu membuatku lebih baik ketika sedih." yeoja dalam pelukkannya itu membuka matanya lalu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Jadi aku tidak membuatmu lebih baik ketika kau bersedih?" ujarnya sedikit cemberut.

Luhan langsung mendongak mendengar itu kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan. Bukan begitu Sehunie" balasnya sedikit panik, takut kekasih tampannya marah.

Melihat ekpresi kekasihnya Sehun lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya bercanda sayang" ujarnya pelan.

Luhan menarik nafas lega mendengarnya.

WUSHHH

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, menyapu sebagian rambut setengah basah milik namja yang memeluk mesra Luhan didada bidangnya.

"Kita harus segera kembali" Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya saat hembusan angin kencang itu menerpa tubuhnya lagi. Namja tampan itu yakin kekasihnya ini sudah mulai melupakan sejenak kesedihannya tentang insiden hancurnya tempat tinggal lamanya akibat badai salju, hal itu terlihat jelas sekali dari kilauan mata birunya.

"Tidak mau" tolak Luhan manja, dia baru saja mendapatkan kenyamanan dan yeoja berambut kuning emas panjang itu tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali hanya untuk tidur.

"Lu" balasnya tegas. Kalau sudah begitu namja bermata abu-abu terang itu pasti tidak mau dibantah. Luhan mendongak menatap mata abu-abu kekasihnya dengan deer eyesnya.

Namun gagal. Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi Sehunie" balasnya lesu.

Sedetik setelah Luhan memutuskan pandangannya namja berambut coklat itu menarik nafas lega.

'Untung tidak lebih dari tiga detik Luhan memandangku' ucapnya dalam hati. Sehun yakin jika kekasih cantiknya ini menatapnya lebih lama dari itu pasti ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menolaknya (lagi).

.

.

.

Kembali ke tenda, terlihat anak kedua keluarga Oh -Chanyeol- baru saja memasuki tenda. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria terlihat muram, pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat ikal itu langsung mengambil posisi disebelah yeoja bertubuh paling mungil yang bergelung dalam selimut tebal warna hitam dipojokan, tepat disebelah Kris yang tidur memeluk Tao. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh kekarnya disana, lalu membenarkan selimut Baekhyun yang melorot. Mata hitam besarnya menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum memandang langit-langit tenda yang gelap dengan sedikit cahaya dari api unggun yang dibuat Suho dan Chen di luar.

"Kau dari mana yeol?" tanya suara bass disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit ke arah suara itu, "Hanya mencari udara segar Kris hyung" jawabnya berbisik. Ia memang hanya memberitahu Sehun saja bahwa ia ingin memetik buah blueberry sebelum tidur.

"Hmmm.." gumam Kris singkat.

Kemudian hening..

Tak lebih dari lima menit Sehun berserta Luhan memasuki tenda. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi dan tidur diseberang posisi dari depan pintu tenda Tao-Kris-Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang berarti Sehun-Luhan berada sejajar dengan Chen-Suho.

Malam semakin larut, api unggun didepan tenda juga mulai mati namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa menutup matanya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

-Pagi Hari-

Sisa-sisa api unggun diluar tenda nampak basah terkena embun pagi. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang pria tampan berwajah kotak (?) sibuk dengan kail dan umpan.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini Chen?" tanya namja tampan berwajah malaikat yang baru saja keluar dari tenda.

"Mempersiapkan peralatan memancing Suho hyung" jawab Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"..." Suho tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Chen malas lalu melangkah mendekati danau sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas.

Chen yang tidak mendengar sahutan dari Suho mengangkat kepalanya, alisnya terangkat tinggi saat mendapati seorang yeoja bermata sipit berdiri didepan tenda memandangnya antusias.

'Yang tadi bertanya itu Suho hyung apa dia ya?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Chen tidak melihat Suho yang berjalan tepat segaris dibelakangnya.

"Oppa, kau ingin memancing dimana? Didanau atau dipantai?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan Suho dan Chen dari dalam tenda tadi.

Mendengar sebaris kalimat pertanyaan dari yeoja didepannya Chen membuyarkan lamunan tentang siapa-yang-tadi-bertanya. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu menjawab, "Dipantai Baekhyun-ah"

Chen melihat mata sipit gadis yang datang bersama hyung kedua Sehun itu berbinar senang.

"Bolehkah kami ikut?" tanyanya cepat.

'Kami?' Chen lalu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, hari nampak masih sangat pagi. Tidak ada satu pun manusia kecuali ia dan gadis itu. (Jangan lupakan Suho yang sedang berdiri diatas batu besar dipinggir danau tepat dibelakang Chen).

'Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'kami?' tanya Chen lagi dalam hati.

"Oppa bolehkan?" ulang gadis itu.

"Eh? Ah iya, tentu saja boleh! Nanti kalau aku dapat ikan besar kita bakar bersama-sama dipesisir." Chen terkesiap sebentar sebelum menjawab. Entahlah siapa yang dimaksud gadis itu ia tidak perduli, yang jelas ia harus mempersiapkan peralatannnya untuk mendapatkan ikan besar! (Astaga Chen -,-)

"Ne Oppa." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit menjadi segaris, lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam tenda.

"BANGUN! Ayo bersiaaaaaaap! Kita akan pergi ke pantai" teriaknya kencang bahkan Suho yang berdiri diatas batu hampir terpelleset kaget akibat teriakan itu. Jangan tanyakan burung-burung yang singgah diatas pohon ek disekitar mereka, mahkluk bersayap itu berkoak kaget kemudian terbang tinggi ke langit.

Tak lama setelah teriakan itu keluarlah tiga orang pria tinggi nan tampan.

Chen terbahak geli ketika melihat tiga putra keluarga Oh yang -pastinya- ditendang keluar tenda oleh Baekhyun, dilihat dari wajahnya mereka pasti dipaksa bangun oleh gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ayooo! Eonnie kau harus mengganti bajumu."

"Issh! Apa-apaan kau?!" samar-samar Chen mendengar gerutuan kesal dari dalam sana sebelum tubuhnya ditarik Sehun menuju danau. Kris dan Chanyeol nampak sudah jalan duluan dengan wajah kusut plus mengantuk.

Mereka akan mandi bersama pagi ini.

"Suho hyung?! Sejak kapan kau disini?" guman Chen kaget ketika melihat namja berwajah malaikat itu berdiri diatas batu besar, ia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut tanpa atasan. Suho nampak mengambil ancang-ancang siap meloncat ke dalam danau.

"Sejak subuh" ucap Suho asal.

"Hah?! Benarkah?" Chen mulai bergidik ngeri, 'apakah Baekhyun bisa menirukan suara Suho hyung?!' terkanya dalam hati.

Melihat ekpresi Chen, Suho hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu melompat cepat ke danau.

BYUR

Air jernih danau bergejolak akibat lompatan indah Suho.

"Well, sepertinya airnya menyengarkan" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah ngantuknya, ia baru tidur dini hari tadi dan Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menyeretnya keluar tenda. Pria tinggi dengan mata besar itu lalu melepaskan baju atasnya, memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dan otot perutnya. Chanyeol melempar asal bajunya lalu mundur tiga langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menceburkan diri ke danau.

BYUR

Chen meneguk saliva kasar melihat wajah mengantuk Chanyeol yang langsung hilang, 'ya ampuun! Air danau pasti sedingin es dipagi hari begini' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau harus mandi dulu sebelum memancing Chen" Kris yang berada disebelahnya berujar pelan sebelum membuka baju atasannya, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh berototnya. Melihat itu Chen tersenyum masam dalam hati itu menggerutu kecil 'menapa setiap pria bermarga Oh yang ku kenal selalu tampan, tinggi, putih dan memiliki otot tubuh yang sempurna?'

"Chen, Kau harus mandi" ulang Kris lagi, dalam hati ia tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan dalam pikiran teman adiknya ini.

"Haruskah?" balas Chen memandang ngeri ke arah danau.

"Kau ingin dapat ikan besar? Maka mandilah disini" ujar Kris sebelum melompat ke dalam danau.

BYUR

"Kalau Kris hyung bilang begitu ia pasti sudah menerawang (?) hmm aku harus mandi! pasti aku akan dapat ikan yang besar!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

BYUR

Chen menoleh cepat, hanya ia seorang yang masih berdiri disisi danau. Pasti tadi Sehun yang melompat, Chen melihat baju atasan temannya itu tergeletak pasrah ditanah.

Padahal kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun tak sengaja tercebur ke dalam danau. Karena kondisi matanya yang masih mengantuk dan lelah membuat lem tak kasat mata seperti menempel disana, merekat matanya erat hingga susah ia buka. Sehun berniat ingin menjahili Chen yang benci dingin dengan mendorong ke dalam air, tapi karena temannya itu sibuk bermonolog ria Sehun yang sudah membuka bajunya sejak Chanyeol melompat ke dalam danau terbuai lagi untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah susah payah ia buka karena hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit putihnya sehingga tanpa sadar ia malah memejamkan matanya lagi. Dan karena posisinya (Sehun dan Chen berdiri bersebelahan dipinggir danau) yang terlalu dekat dengan air, jadilah Sehun tercebur dengan tidak elitnya ke dalam danau (untung tidak ada yang menyadarinya).

"Baiklah, airnya sepertinya tidak terlalu dingin, fighting Chen!" ucapnya bersemangat, ia lalu membuka bajunya dan melompat ke dalam air.

BYUR

(Aku mimisan membayangkan kelima pria perfect ini berenang #ambil tissue#)

"Woahhh.. Segar sekali" Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum mengusap wajahnya. Dari tadi ia terus menggumamkan kata -segar- disetiap kalimatnya. (entah apa maksudnya aku juga tidak tahu -,- #plak#)

"Tatto-mu bagus yeolie" bisik Kris yang baru saja selesai menyelam, pria tampan berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disebelahnya dan menatapnya intens. Matanya menyipit melihat gambar phoenix dilengan kiri Chanyeol.

Sehun berada tak jauh dari kedua hyungnya. Mata tajamnya sudah 100% segar karena air danau yang luar biasa dinginnya ini terbatuk-batuk kecil, ia tersedak air yang masuk ke dalam hidung mancungnya ketika ia tercebur.

"Apa yang segar.. Ini dingin sekali Chanyeol hyuuung!" balas Chen yang berada disebelah Suho dengan bibir bergetar.

Mengabaikan ucapan kakaknya Chanyeol berenang menghampiri Chen, "Ini segar ChenChen" balasnya lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah kotak (?) teman Sehun itu.

"Yakkk!" Chen balas mencipratkan air ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Mereka lalu saling membalas mencipratkan air seperti anak kecil sampai Chanyeol berenang menjauhi Chen, kembali ke arah Kris yang masih setia ditempatnya tadi.

Merasa lawannya pergi, namja berwajah kotak itu menoleh ke kanan, tepatnya ke arah Suho yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang masuk diantara rimbunnya pohon ek. Seringai jahil tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Yakkk! Chen. Berhenti!" Suho berteriak dan mendengus kesal ketika Chen dengan sengaja mencipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"Ckckck.." Sehun yang sudah pulih dari batuk mendadaknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan tingkah temannya. Pria tampan itu lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan menyelam.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu, ia lalu berbalik hendak berenang ke tepian.

"Tatto Dragon di dada kirimu juga bagus Kris hyung" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Kris berhenti, ia berbalik berenang mendekati adiknya.

"Kau tahu artinya?" tanya Kris serius. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu menatap langsung mata besar Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, dan ku pikir kau juga pasti tahu apa arti tatto phoenix-ku kan Kris hyung?" Chanyeol memandang mata kakaknya serius.

"Chen! Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau! Ini mengasikkan!"

Mata putra pertama dan kedua Oh Kangin ini saling menatap intens, mereka menghiraukan kedua teman adiknya yang sibuk bertengkar dua meter disamping mereka.

"Isssh.. Berisik. Berhenti berbuat seperti itu. Kalian seperti yeoja saja!" gumam suara bass Sehun kesal, namja berkulit putih nyaris albino itu terlihat berenang cepat ke tepian.

Mendengar gerutuan Sehun, Chen berhenti. Namun kekehan jahil masih terdengar dari bibirnya, puas melihat wajah kesal Suho.

Melipat wajahnya kesal, Suho berenang mengikuti Sehun ke tepian namun sedetik kemudian ia berhenti, menatap punggung putih temannya dengan mata membulat.

"Wow Sehun! Tatto mu luar biasa.." Suho reflek berteriak ketika melihat tiga buah simbol menyerupai tatto yang beruntun rapi punggung bagian tengah sampai tulang ekor Sehun saat namja berwajah bak pangeran itu menumpukan kedua tangannya dipinggiran danau lalu membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas permukaan.

Mendengar kata 'tatto' terucap dari mulut Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap langsung menoleh.

'Sejak kapan adik bungsunya membuat tatto di tubuhnya?' pikir kedua namja itu bersamaan.

DEG

Seketika mata mereka terbelalak.

"Wind/Teleportations/Time Control" guman Chen-Chanyeol-Kris reflek.

"Tatto? Tatto apa?" Sehun yang sudah berada didaratan melirik punggungnya penasaran. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah membuat tatto apapun.

"Itu tatto dipunggung sampai ke tulang ekormu Sehun. Bentuknya seperti simbol, unik dan bagus sekali. Dimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Suho.

"Ak-

"Yeorobunnnn! Kami sudah siaaaap!" teriak Baekhyun kencang.

Menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat Sehun menelan kembali perkataannya, keselamatan indra pendengarannya lebih penting sekarang. Sehun yakin Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti berteriak-teriak sampai mereka menuruti maunya, 'Ck, dasar tuan putri!' kesalnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Matahari nampak bersinar tinggi dilangit, menandakan waktu tengah hari. Tak terhitung berapa kali Sehun merutuki Baekhyun hari ini. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hhhh" ia lalu membuang nafas berat.

Demi semua buku-buku Chen yang hancur oleh salju! Apa Baekhyun itu memang sengaja? Kalau iya tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk membuang semua koleksi eyelinernya ke laut nanti malam!

Lihat, tepat 10 meter didepannya ada Luhan yang sedang menggali pasir dengan sebatang kayu. Belahan jiwa Sehun itu nampak berada jauh dari dua yeoja lainnya yang berada lebih dekat dengan ombak. Yeoja berambut kuning keemasan yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang itu luar biasa sexy. Hingga Sehun hampir meneteskan saliva saat memandang kesempurnaan lekuk tubuhnya. Luhan memakai bikini sexy berwarna putih dengan segaris warna gold disekitar mutiara emas yang disusun beruntun disekitar underwarenya sehingga terlihat merumbai-rumbai jika yeoja cantik bak Dewi yunani itu bergerak. Luhan terlihat menggoda sekali, pakaian yang Sehun tebak 100% pasti milik Baekhyun itu sukses membuat image polos dan manis Luhan berubah menjadi sensual dan nakal. Butt sintal kekasihnya saja terlihat jelas ketika ia berjalan, uhh teringat akan Chen dan Suho yang menatap kekasihnya tidak berkedip dengan saliva menetes kemana-mana saja sudah membuat kepala Sehun luar biasa panas! Apalagi tatapan mesum kedua hyungnya! Walaupun mereka melihatnya sekilas setelah diberi deathglare sadis oleh matanya tetap saja kan mereka melihatnya?! Huh! Sehun sebal sekali pada Baekhyun yang entah mengatakan apa pada Luhan hingga kekasihnya itu bersih keras tidak mau menganti bikini sexynya.

Luhan membuat hamparan biru lalu menjadi lebih indah meski sesekali dalam kurun waktu lima menit namja bermata abu-abu terang itu pasti akan membuang muka ke samping, mengontrol hasrat dalam dirinya yang memuncak.

Yeoja yang dinobatkan Kris sebagai 'calon kakak ipar' nya berdiri malas lima meter dibelakang Luhan, ia sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun noona yang sedang berlarian dikejar ombak. Dari sudut matanya Sehun tahu bahwa Kris hyung berulang kali melirik ke arah Tao Jie-jie, yeoja itu memang menarik dengan bikini hitam yang simple tanpa pernak-pernik apapun namun tetap terkesan sexy yang Sehun yakin pasti bikini itu juga dipinjamkan oleh Baekhyun noona. Sedangkan tersangka utama, Baekhyun noona memakai bikini yang sama seperti yang Luhan kenakan namun berwarna biru muda, Sehun terkikik geli melihat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu yang nampak seperti anak SD, hmm tapi tetap cantik dan sexy. Keduanya memang cantik dan sexy tapi dalam pandangan Sehun hanya Luhan yang paling sexy dan cantik. Karena hanya dengan menatap yeoja bermata sebiru samudra itu Sehun dibuat ketar-ketir, sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak luar biasa cepat dan benda keras diantara pahanya yang mulai bergerak liar mencari 'rumahnya'.

'Sial! Bagaimana bisa payudara Luhan terlihat lebih besar hanya karena bikini putih itu?!' pikir Sehun frustasi ketika melihat gunung kembar kekasihnya yang nampak begitu menggiurkan.

'Isssh! Mengapa Luhan memiliki bokong dan dada yang sama-sama bulat, sama-sama mulus dan sama-sama besar?! Ughh.. Bolehkan aku mengenggelamkan wajahku disalah satunya?' Sehun lalu menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

'Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan?!' batinnya tersadar, Sehun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran anehnya.

Melirik ke sekitar, mata abu-abu Sehun melihat kedua hyungnya duduk kurang lebih 10 meter dari Chen dan Suho (yang entah mengapa masih mau menemani Chen memancing) dipesisir pantai. Mereka terlihat asik memperhatikan dua orang yang lebih muda memancing. Para namja hanya memakai boxer pendek ketat dan ekm! mereka semua topless (aku ngeces! #abaikan).

Sehun lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Pasir pantai yang menempel ditubuhnya ia biarkan, ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih asik menggali-gali pasir didepannya. Baekhyun noona dan Tao jie-jie terlihat sedang bermain dengan ombak, yah meskipun yang Sehun sebenarnya lihat adalah Baekhyun noona yang menarik-narik Tao jie-jie agar ikut berlari bersamanya.

Ya ampun! Kedua yeoja hyungnya itu benar-benar seperti dua sisi magnet, persis seperti dua hyungnya.

Tersenyum kecil, namja tampan dengan kulit putih yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya mentari itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan. Rambut coklatnya terlihat berantakan terkena tiupan angin pantai, Sehun maju selangkah mengambil posisi berjongkok disamping kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa kau menggalinya Lu?" mata abu-abu terang Sehun memandang lubang besar yang Luhan gali bingung.

"Eh? Sehunie" Luhan tersenyum, "Aku melihat ada lubang kecil disini. Aku pikir didalam lubang ini ada kerangnya jadi aku menggalinya" jelasnya kemudian.

"Dan benar ada kerangnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya." jawab Luhan sedikit lemas. "Kau harus membantuku, ini ambil." ia lalu mematahkan kayunya menjadi dua lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Sehun.

Menahan nafas frustasi melihat betapa sempurnanya lekuk tubub kekasihnya yang disinari cahanya matahari, Sehun lalu mengambil potongan kayu kecil dari Luhan, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai kerang, dulu ibuku sering merebus kerang untuk makan malam, rasanya sangat enak sekali" ujarnya dengan suara sedikit keras lalu ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang meskipun dalam posisi duduk tetap lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar. Terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil, sangat kontras dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy dan dewasa.

"Lu.. Kau imut sekali" ucap Sehun reflek, matanya menatap Luhan tak berkedip.

"Eum?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya. "Imut?" ulangnya lalu menatap Sehun polos dengan mata samudranya yang berkilau indah.

"..." namja berambut coklat itu diam tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa sadar ia terhipnotis dalam pusaran samudra dimata Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berkedip sekalipun melihat tingkah menggemaskan yeoja berambut panjang didepannya. Sehun merekamnya jelas, menyimpan kesempurnaan kekasihnya dalam salah satu kotak ingatan di memorinya.

"Sehunie?" panggil Luhan.

"..."

"Sehunie?" ulangnya lagi.

"..."

Melihat kekasih tampannya tetap diam membeku, Luhan meletakkan kayu yang ia pegang kemudian ia membawa jemarinya ke arah pipi putih Sehun, mengusapnya lembut.

"Sayang?" panggil Luhan mulai khawatir, ia membawa tubuhnya merapat pada namja didepannya kemudian menyatukan keningnya dan Sehun, mata birunya memandang langsung mata abu-abu Sehun. Harum keringat Luhan yang memabukan membuat mata Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

"..." Sehun diam, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Sehunie?" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinganya. Yeoja itu merapat pada tubuh kekasihnya hingga tanpa sadar gunung kembar Luhan menekan dada Sehun dengan keras.

'Ohh noo! I'm totally Overdose because of you Lulu' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kris dan Chanyeol nampak duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun suka men-tatto tubuhnya." Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

Kris melirik Sehun yang sedang memeluk Luhan sejenak, dari belakang nampak tiha buah tatto berwarna hitam terukir indah dipungungnya, "Hmm aku juga" balasnya lalu memandang yeoja bermata panda yang sedang bermain dengan ombak.

"Kau benar tahu tidak artinya hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Kris balas bertanya.

"Apakah Sehun salah satu dari kita?" ujar Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"..." Kris diam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja manis bermata panda ke hamparan laut biru.

"Hyung?" panggil Chanyeol.

Kris memejamkan mata, melihat lebih dari satu simbol terukir pada punggung adik bungsunya, "...hmm.. Itu sudah jelaskan? Dia mungkin lebih dari kita yeol.." ujarnya pelan.

"..." Chanyeol diam, ia menatap kakaknya serius.

"Baekhyun terlihat serius padamu. Ia bahkan rela mengikutimu sampai kesini." Kris membuka matanya, memandang ke arah adiknya.

"..." Chanyeol diam, namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menghela nafas pelan mendengar pengalihan topik kakaknya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Kris.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak perduli.." lirih Chanyeol pelanlalu membuang muka ke samping.

"Hhhh, jangan kekanak-kanakan yeol" ujar Kris.

"..." Chanyeol diam. Mata besarnya tak sengaja melirik adiknya yang masih setia memeluk Luhan. Dari jauh mata abu-abu Sehun nampak berkilau tajam namun indah.

"Perubahan mata Sehun membuatku bingung Kris hyung" ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya, yang jelas itu karena proses penyatuan yang mereka lakukan sehingga mata keduanya berubah warna." Kris menjawab datar.

"Keduanya? Proses penyatuan?" ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengus pelan, Kris berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku bilang aku tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya." ujarnya lalu berdiri menghampiri Chen.

Chanyeol yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Yifan! Ayo kembali!" Tao mempoutkan bibir kucingnya berteriak memanggil Kris yang sedang memancing. Mata pandanya menatap yeoja bertubuh mungil dibelakangnya kesal.

Kris menoleh ke belakang, terlihat dua orang yeoja berbeda tinggi badan saling melempar death glare.

"Sekarang?" balas Kris kalem. Pria tinggi itu lalu memberikan kail pancingnya pada Chanyeol sebelum melangkah menghampiri yeoja dengan tinggi semampai dihadapannya.

"Iya! Ayoo" Tao maju, menarik tangan kekar Kris dengan cepat.

"Yeorobunnn! Aku dapat ikan besaaaaaaar!" teriak Chen keras, mengalahkan deburan ombak dan tiupan angin pantai.

Kris menoleh ke asal suara, lalu menatap Tao lembut. Mereka baru saja akan melangkah namun terhenti karena mendengar teriakan Chen.

"Nanti sore saja, sekarang ayo kesana dulu. Kita bantu Chen" ucapnya kemudian menarik Tao ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Isshh! Naga menyebalkan!" Tao menggerutu sebal dalam pelukkannya.

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati Chen dan Suho yang sedang heboh dengan ikan besar itu.

"Chanyeolie, ayo kesana?" ajak Baekhyun ketika melihat namja berambut ikal itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeolie?" panggilnya lagi.

"..." namja itu diam saja, ia melewati Baekhyun lalu menaruh kail pancingnya asal dipasir.

"Chanyeolie?" ulangnya lagi.

"..." Chanyeol tetap diam tidak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju Chen, mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun.

Yang diabaikan hanya bisa mendongak menatap langit, menjaga agar butiran kristal bening dimatanya tidak tumpah sebelum ia berlarian menyusul Chanyeol dengan topeng cerianya.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengar teriakan itu, namun ia tidak menghampiri Chen. Pria tampan bermata abu-abu terang itu malah memeluk mesra kekasih cantiknya semakin erat. Lengan kekar Sehun memeluk perut Luhan, dengan kedua tangan sang yeoja berada diatas lengan kekar Sehun yang sedang memeluknya. Mata keduanya memandang lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke hamparan laut dan langit biru yang sangat luas hingga nampak seperti tak terbatas, terlihat seakan-akan menyatu.

"Kita tidak ikut membantu?" tanya Luhan melirik ke arah Chen berada.

"Tidak usah Lu, sudah banyak yang membantu Chen" cegah Sehun pelan, pria tampan itu nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

"Baiklah Sehunie, ehm .."

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ayahmu?"

"Aku merindukannya.."

"Pulang?" Luhan mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Ini bahkan belum seminggu kita kembali kesini Lulu sayang"

"Tapi kau merindukan ayahmu, kita harus ke seoul. Disini pasti akan terasa sesak jika terlalu lama menyimpan rindu." Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya, ia lalu berbalik menaruh jemarinya diatas dada diri kekasihnya.

"Kau benar, kita harus segera kembali dan melangsungkan pernikahan disana" jawab Sehun lalu merapihkan anak rambut Luhan yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"A-apa?" mata rusa itu membulat kaget dengan bibir merah terbuka lebar.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekpresi kekasihnya.

"Kita menikah dan punya anak disana, aku mau dua anak darimu" bisiknya mesra.

"A-apa?" Luhan semakin membulatkan mata birunya.

"Astaga Lu. Jangan pasang ekpresi seperti itu terus sayang" ujarnya lalu menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan gemas.

.

.

.

"Ini ikan yang lumayan besar Chen" ujar namja tinggi berambut pirang.

"Yang terbesar yang pernah ku dapat Kris hyung"

"Rasanya enak sekali" Baekhyun menatap potongan ikannya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ikan bakar segar memang lezat Baekie noona" sahut Sehun.

Mereka semua sedang duduk melingkar beralaskan pasir pantai. Seekor ikan bakar besar yang dagingnya nampak tinggal separuh berada tepat ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Maaf, apa kalian tidak membawa baju handuk? Atau baju ganti?" tanya Suho lalu menatap tiga yeoja disana.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Baju gantinya ada ditenda, ia terlalu bersemangat mendengar kata pantai sehingga melupakan itu.

"Ehmm aku tidak punya" balas Luhan kemudian mata birunya memandang Suho polos.

"Aku tidak sempat!" sambung Tao ketus. Yeoja bertubuh mungil namun sangat cerewet itu langsung menyeretnya ke pantai itu setelah selesai memaksanya memakai bikini dengan teriakan cetar membahananya yang membuat telinganya sakit hingga saat ini.

Melihat Tao meregut Kris mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa sexy baby" bisik Kris mesra tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Yak! Yifan!" yeoja yang memiliki mata panda yang manis itu mendelik kesal, ia mencubit paha namja berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aaaaw!" jerit Kris reflek.

Luhan tertawa melihat pasangan itu, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau terpesona ya Suho?" tanya Chanyeol jahil.

Suho membuang muka kesal. Pria normal mana yang tidak akan tergoda jika dihadapkan dengan tiga orang yeoja berwajah luar biasa cantik yang memiliki tubuh sexy dengan lekukan sempurna? Apalagi ekm dada ketiga yeoja itu berukuran ektra (?).

"Chanyeol hyung jelas ia terpesona. Haahahahaha" Chen terbahak geli melihat ekpresi menerawang temannya.

"Diamlah Chen!" gumam Suho kesal.

"Hahaha" teman berwajah kotaknya itu malah tertawa semakin keras.

.

.

.

Ikan bakar besar Chen sudah habis, enam orang kecuali Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sedang mencoba memancing ditempat Chen mendapatkan ikan besarnya. Berharap ada ikan besar lain yang memakan umpannya.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun pada yeoja didalam pelukkannya.

Dua sejoli itu berada dilaut yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari enam orang lainnya, airnya hanya sebatas dada Sehun yang berarti seleher Luhan.

"Iya" jawabnya lalu mendongak, pelukkan lengan putihnya pada leher Sehun mengerat saat ombak datang.

HUP

Sehun membawa Luhan melompat dam air, keduanya mengikuti arus. Secara reflek mereka memejamkan mata saat ombak sedang itu mengayunkan tubuh mereka. Posisi mereka yang berdiri dan saling berpelukan erat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel membuat pelukan itu nampak intim. Keduanya sedang menikmati gulungan ombak pantai Slavia ditemani matahari sore. Diujung sana seburat orange terlukis indah dilangit Yunani, matahari akan segera tenggelam.

Sambil menunggu ombak datang, Sehun menunduk menatap langsung mata biru kekasihnya, "Jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi nanti berjanjilah untuk tidak melepaskan tanganku" ucapnya serius.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sehunie?" Luhan balas menatap mata kekasihnya lalu gulungan ombak datang, keduanya menahan nafas, memejamkan mata dan saling berpelukan erat melompat bersama mengikuti arus ombak, matahari nampak mulai tenggelam diujung sana.

"Entahlah, firasatku tidak enak tentang hari esok, tentang malam ini atau tentang hal apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian." balas Sehun setelah ombak itu berlalu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamanmu Sehunie, aku berjanji" Luhan berjingjit lalu mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya.

CUP

"Saranghae.." ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum tampan hingga mata tajamnya menyipit, "Nado saranghae" balasnya kemudian memeluk Luhan erat.

Ketika hari mulai gelap mereka semua lalu bergegas kembali ke tenda didekat danau.

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Aku akan kembali jika dalam seminggu ke depan tidak ada aktifitas Lilith disini" Tao menoleh pada namja tinggi yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Tidak bisa, Mr. Mattew baru akan datang memastikan keadaan kita setiap akhir bulan. Selebihnya tidak ada kapal atau boat yang menuju kesini Tao" balas Kris kalem.

"Ishhh! Menyebalkan."

"Nikmati saja kebersamaan kita yang jarang ini baby" bisiknya kemudian memeluk yeoja bermata panda itu mesra.

"..." Tao diam saja, namun sudut bibirnya berkedut kecil menahan senyuman.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar tenda, tersenyum masam melihat Kris dan Tao berpelukan didepan danau. Kenapa disekilingnya tak pernah lepas dari suasana lovey dovey?

"Chanyeolie" sapa suara lembut dari arah belakangnya.

"?"menoleh singkat Chanyeol menatap gadis bertubuh mungil yang telah menjadi sekertarisnya selama sebulan terakhir ini dalam diam.

Dipandangi seperti itu mau tak mau membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu salah tingkah, ia segera memutar otaknya untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat, "Kau ingin ke pantai?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Melirik langit yang lumayan terik Chanyeol menjawab singkat, "Tidak" lalu melengos masuk lagi ke dalam tenda.

"..." yeoja itu menatap nanar punggung lebar Chanyeol, ia mengedipkan matanya cepat. Menghalau tetesan bening yang siap meluncur dari mata sipitnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sehun berdiri bingung melihat kejadian itu. Sejak lima menit lalu ia dan Luhan hendak mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke ladang blueberry namun ketika melihat yeoja mungil itu menghampiri kakaknya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baekhyun noona? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Baekhyun berlari ke arah pantai.

"Loh? Ada apa dengannya? Bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Entahlah.." jawab Luhan tidak tahu.

Sementara didalam tenda Chanyeol merutuki habis-habisan sikapnya.

.

.

.

-Disebuah pohon besar nan tinggi-

"Mengintai eoh?" Xiumin menyeringai memergoki Lilith berada siatas pohon ek yang besar dan sangat tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lilith tanpa menatap yeoja berambut seputih salju itu.

Yeoja bermata biru itu memasang pose berpikir. "Jalan-jalan?" gumamnya santai.

"Kau tertarik dengan mereka" Lilith menebak. Matanya menatap lekat tenda hijau lumut dibawahnya.

"Tidak" jawab Xiumin singkat.

"Kau berbohong dark angel" Lilith menyeringai.

"Apa makhluk seperti kita mengenal kejujuran?" Xiumin menatap remeh seringai Lilith.

"Bersekutulah lagi denganku" ajak Lilith kemudian.

"Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ku dapat, percuma bersekutu lagi denganmu" jawab yeoja berambut seputih salju dan bermata biru itu sebelum menghilang dengan suara kepakan sayap pelan.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau buat dimana tatto mu? Beri tahu aku! Itu unik sekali." Suho mencengah jalan Sehun yang hendak menyusul Luhan dan Chen yang sedang memetik blueberry.

"Tatto?" ulangnya. Oh! Ia jadi teringat lagi perkataan Suho tentang tatto dipunggungnya.

"Iya, tatto dipunggungmu" balas Suho semangat. Tatto temannya itu sangat unik, ia ingin membuat satu dibetis kakinya.

Namun melihat ekpresi aneh diwajah Sehun namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Suho hyung, aku bahkan baru tahu jika dipunggungku ada tatto" lirih Sehun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Suho.

"Hah?!" teriaknya reflek.

Meningggalkan Suho dengan mulut menganga lebar Sehun membawa langkahnya menuju ladang blueberry. Mata tajamnya melihat keranjang yang dibawa Luhan dan teman berwajah kotaknya itu sudah penuh.

Sehun menghampiri keduanya yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon apel nan rindang. Luhan terlihat menguap, segera saja ia bawa yeoja itu dalam dekapannya. Luhan langsung menyamankan dirinya, ia berada diantara kaki Sehun dengan kepala menyandar didada bidang kekasihnya. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan tidak lebih dari lima menit yeoja cantik itu tertidur pulas.

"Chen aku ingin bertanya" Sehun menoleh pada temannya yang sedang mengunyah buah blueberry.

"Apa?" balasnya singkat, sibuk mengunyah buah biru dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu arti tattto ku?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin Sehun" Chen menelan seluruh blueberrynya, pembicaraan ini mulai serius.

"Katakan padaku Chen" balasnya serius.

"Tatto pertama adalah lambang wind lalu teleportation terakhir time control." ujar Chen pelan.

"Artinya?"

"Kau bisa mengendalikan angin, kau bisa berteleportasi kemanapun dan kau bisa menghentikan waktu Sehun"

"Apa?!" Sehun berteriak kaget. Luhan yang berada dalam pelukkannya tersentak namun karena Sehun mengusap punggungnya lembut yeoja itu kembali tertidur.

"Itu menurut apa yang ku baca dibuku" balas Chen sambil mengusap dada. Ia juga kaget karena teriakan temannya ini.

"Tidak mungkin" sangkal Sehun tidak percaya.

"Yeah, kau benar.. Tidak mungkin Sehun.. Hnm tapi kau harus coba membuktikannya" Chen menatap temannya itu serius.

"Tidak tidak Chen" Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Konyol sekali, hhhh... Buku apa yang kau baca Chen?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Buku sejarah tentang anak para dewa yang dianugrahi kekuatan khusus."

"..." Sehun bungkam, ia menatap Chen tak percaya.

'Anak para dewa?!' batinnya shock.

"Kau hanya perlu memfokuskan pikiranmu jika kau ingin mencobanya Sehun"

"..."

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu mereka berada dipulau ini. Semuanya masih sama, Chen masih sibuk memancing bersama Suho yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kail mahalnya karena seekor ikan besar yang didapat Chen beberapa hari lalu. Kris yang selalu mencegah kepulangan Tao hingga yeoja bak model itu marah lalu mereka akan berakhir didalam tenda dengan suara dengan suara desahan aneh (tentu setelah kakak sulung Sehun itu mengusir semuanya menjauhi mereka). Baekhyun yang tidak menyerah mendekati Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap acuh padanya. Dan tentu saja tokoh utama kita yang selalu terlihat serasi dan mesra dimanapun dan kapanpun, Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang gencar mencari kerang favorit Luhan dibagian pesisir.

"Ini masih siang kan? Mengapa cuaca gelap sekali?" Suho menatap langit yang mulai dipenuhi awan hitam.

"Aku rasa akan ada badai" Sehun ikut mendongak menatap langit.

" Oh tidak!" Chen berteriak panik, jika badai datang ia harus segera menyelamatkan buku-buku berharganya yang hanya tersisa 5 buku (itu pun buku yang ia beli saat menunggu badai salju reda di kota Gera).

"Kita harus segera kembali" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

Ke delapan orang itu sedang berada dipesisir membantu Sehun dan Luhan yang beberapa hari ini mencari kerang yang tak kunjung juga didapatkannya.

Mereka lalu segera melangkah menuju tenda sampai suara berat Kris menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tunggu, dengar baik-baik" Kris memerintahkan mereka memasang telinga.

"Ada suara mesin boat" ucap Sehun sedetik kemudian, telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara mesin perahu boat diantara hembusan angin dan deburan ombak.

"Benar, itu boat nya" Chen menunjuk ke arah laut.

Mereka semua lalu berbalik kembali ke arah pesisir, menunggu perahu boat itu menepi.

Seorang penduduk lokal paruh baya turun dari boat itu lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku Marcus teman Mr. Mattew, kedatanganku untuk menjemput kalian kembali ke Gera. Prediksi cuaca memperkirakan akan ada hujan badai disertai angin kencang terjadi malam ini." lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya.

"Kami ada 8 orang, mengapa hanya ada satu perahu boat kecil?" tanya Kris.

"Sebenarnya ada 3 lagi dibelakangku, tapi mesin boat mereka tiba-tiba saja mati. Mr. Mattew ada disana, ia menyuruhku membawa dua diantara kalian dahulu. Ayo cepatlah, cuaca semakin gelap." lelaki itu menatap langit yang semakin gelap.

"Bagimana kalau 4 ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, 2 orang saja sudah cukup berat. Belum lagi ditambah menarik 3 boat yang mati ditengah laut. Ayo cepatlah .." lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat khawatir menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap.

"Kris hyung?" Sehun menoleh meminta pendapat.

"Aku disini" Kris memeluk Tao. "Aku juga" Tao menatap Kris dalam.

Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu menatap kakak keduanya.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aku juga" balas Chanyeol mantap. "Aku juga disini" jawab Baekhyun, ia tidak akan ikut jika Chanyeol tidak ikut. Apalagi ketika jemari besar Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat jemarinya, ia akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin meninggalkan belahan jiwanya ini.

"Kau pergilah Sehun" ujar Suho lalu mendorong Sehun dan Luhan ke arah boat.

"Tidak... Chen, Suho hyung pergilah duluan" tanpa persetujuan keduanya Sehun mendorong dua orang itu.

"A-apa?" Suho melotot. Chen diam tak bersuara, ia hanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Cepatlah..." Sehun mendorong keduanya kuat agar menaiki perahu boat. Mr. Marcus ikut naik saat melihat langit.

"Yakk! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Suho marah. Namun terlambat, Mr. Marcus sudah menjalankan perahu boat itu.

"Chen?! Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak khawatir?" teriak Suho diwajah temannya itu.

"Mereka bukan manusia biasa, tenang saja Suho hyung. Ketiganya pasti bisa menjaga diri dan pasangannya masing-masing." Chen berujar serius, ia menahan lengan Suho saat melihat temannya itu seperti hendak melompat.

"Apa yang kau maksud mereka bukan manusia biasa?" Suho mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Jangan keras-keras hyung. Duduk diam disini, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menceritakannya setelah sampai di Gera." Chen berbisik ditelinga Suho, matanya melirik Mr. Marcus waspada.

"Baiklah" balas Suho yang mengerti lirikan itu.

.

.

.

"Kita kembali ke tenda" ujar Kris lalu berbalik menuju tenda dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Dua pasangan yang lain mengikuti kakak tertuanya itu patuh. Langit nampak siap mengeluarkan hujan dan petir diatas sana. Keenam orang itu terus melangkah cepat, yeoja mereka nampak berada dipelukkan hangat ketiganya.

"Hallo tampan. Kita bertemu lagi"

Tap

Keenam orang itu berhenti melangkah.

"Dziwozona" desis Sehun kesal melihat sosok gadis rawa didepannya.

"Kau masih mengingatku rupanya.." mahkluk itu menyeringai senang.

Sehun melirik keadaan sekitar, 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati. Ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan ketika merela bertemu iblis rawa itu pertama kali.

"Mau apalagi kau?!" geramnya marah. Sehun masih dendam dengan sosok menjijikan yang meremas kejantanannya tempo hari ini.

"Tentu saja dirimu. Wow suaramu jantan sekali tampan, ayo ikut denganku kau pasti akan puas! Hmmm sebesar apa ukuran-

"Berhenti disitu!" Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya, ia menatap Dziwozona yang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan mata biru samudranya yang berkilat marah.

"Wah, matamu indah sekali wahai 'manusia' ..." iblis itu menekankan kata terakhir seolah-olah mengejek Luhan.

"Lu.. " Sehun segera menarik kekasihnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya ketika melihat Dziwozona meneruskan langkahnya mendekat, jejak lumpur basah tercetak jelas ditanah setiap ia melangkah.

Kris-Tao-Chanyeol-Baekhyun menahan nafas saat bau busuk akar pohon tercium saat sosok iblis rawa itu semakin dekat.

"Tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku lagi, kau akan segera menjadi milikku." Dziwozora tertawa bahagia, Sehun langsung mual mencium bau busuk dari tubuh iblis itu.

"Dia akan aku bunuh lalu ku ikat didepan ranjang pengantin kita." iblis itu menyeringai. "Menjadi saksi malam pertama kita.." Dziwozona kembali tertawa bahagia, gigi-gigi runcingnya yang berwarna hitam membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Reflek ia memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Kita akan membuat ranjang berderit kencang dan bercinta sampai pagi." khayal iblis wanita itu sambil menjilat bibirnya, ia lalu menatap Sehun sesual.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu iblis menjijikan!" balas Sehun tajam.

SSTT

Dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat Dziwozona tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dihadapan Sehun, ia menarik Luhan dari pelukan Sehun. Pisau belati yang mengkilat tajam ia tempelkan pada leher Luhan, Dziwozona lalu menyeringai jahat hingga gigi runcing dan hitamnya yang bentuknya mirip gigi ikan hiu terlihat jelas.

"Akan ku buktikan ini bukan mimpi semata!" balasnya sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun melotot kaget, ia menahan mualnya ketika hidungnya mencium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat dari tubuh iblis itu.

"Mati kau!" teriak Dziwozona keras. Iblis itu lalu membuat gerakan menghujam pada leher Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for review,fav,follow,read and support me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you at next chapter^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Haii.. Kelamaan gak? Hehhe.. Semakin absurd ya ceritanya? #pudung# yang minta nc dikurangin udah ni.. Gak ada kan dichapter ini? Hehehe..

Yang nagih terus lewat bbm ni aku udh updateeee :p sorry kalo pendek ya T.T idenya mentokkk~~~ tapi sabtu ini aku usahain update chapter 8 :D

Ini HunHan nya kerasakan? Cast emg nambah tapi aku tetep fokusin ke HunHan. Hehehehe.. ~~~

Makasih ya udah mau baca :D #hug# udah sempetin review, fav and follow #Kiss# Maaf aku belum sempet bales T.T kalau mau tanya-tanya kalian invite bbmku aja, pin nya ada di Bio~

Oh iya! Tetep Support aku ya biar aku semangat lanjutinnya #wink

Oke silahkan dinikmati (?) ~~~

.

.

.

**.**

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**-Little bit KrisTao, ChanBaek,ChenMin,SuLay!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

"TIDAK! LUHAN!" teriak Sehun kencang. Namja tampan itu hendak maju tapi mata Dziwozona yang memicing tajam menghentikan pergerakannya mengancamnya untuk diam ditempat. Luhan sendiri memilih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara tinggi kekasihnya. Bohong jika dia tidak ketakutan.

"Ahk!" bibir mungil nan merah itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ops! Tikamanku meleset!" Dziwozona menyeringai senang melihat wajah frustasi Sehun. Belati yang dipegangnya sengaja ia mainkan disekitar bahu Luhan yang ia gores. Senyuman jahat tercetak jelas dari bibir iblis rawa itu, apalagi saat matanya melihat namja yang berjarak dua langkah darinya itu berdiri dengan tegang dan wajah penuh ketakutan didepannya.

"Berengsek! Lepaskan Luhan!" geram Sehun marah. Dia lalu maju selangkah, mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang berada dalam kungkungan Dziwozona. Bisa dia lihat jelas luka gores panjang dileher mulus Luhan mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Cairan itu lalu mengalir banyak dan mengotori baju sutranya.

Oke itu bukan goresan, tapi sayatan yang cukup dalam.

"Ikutlah denganku... Kau hanya tinggal ikut denganku dan akan ku biarkan mereka semua lepas dari kematian." mata Iblis rawa itu memandang empat orang dibelakang Sehun tajam, "Termasuk wanita ini!" jelasnya kemudian mencengram leher Luhan.

"Sehuni-

"DIAM!" bentak Dziwozona tepat ditelinganya. Luhan langsung membungkam mulutnya takut, yeoja cantik itu meringis menahan perih dibahunya. Belum lagi kepalanya terasa luar biasa sakit dan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Luhan sukses pingsan dalam cengkraman Dziwozona.

Melihat itu Chanyeol segera melangkah maju.

"Chanyeolie.."

Namun gerakannya reflek terhenti saat ia mendengar suara merdu yeoja disampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh, mata besarnya melihat yeoja mungil bermata sipit sedang menahan lengannya. Baekhyun memeluk lengan kekarnya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Aku takut" cicit yeoja itu pelan. Wajah putihnya nampak pucat dengan sepasang mata kecil yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kakinya reflek melangkah mundur. Lengan kekarnya yang masih ditahan Baekhyun ia lepaskan dengan lembut. Chanyeol kemudian membawa yeoja mungil itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Ssssttt.. Jangan takut, aku disini Baek.." ia lalu memeluk yeoja mungil itu erat namun matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau iblis jalang berani memperdaya adikku?" Kris maju selangkah diikuti Tao dibelakangnya, mereka berdua berdiri sejajar dengan Sehun. Pria tinggi berambut blonde itu kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wajah dingin dan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya bagaikan Zeus yang agung. "Ku beri tahu, Obsesi besarmu itu tak akan pernah terwujud. Itu hanya sebatas mimpi wahai Dziwozona.." ucap Kris dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Sekarang kau pilih lepaskan Luhan atau...

-mati?" tanyanya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. Mata elang yang serupa dengan Sehun itu memicing tajam.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak bisa mengancamku! Pergilah! Jangan campuri urusanku!" balas iblis rawa itu dengan geraman marah.

Kris menyeringai tampan mendengar geram kemarahan itu.

"Hmmm.. Kita buktikan saja" jawab hyung Sehun itu dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

Kesal mendengar ucapan Kris, Dziwozona mengendurkan kungkungannya pada Luhan

Sehun yang melihat itu tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan meloloskan kekasihnya. Pria tampan yang wajah putihnya berubah pias itu menepis belati dileher Luhan lalu mendorong jauh Dziwozona. Dia menaik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

**BRUK**

Dziwozona jatuh tersungkur akibar dorongan kasar Sehun.

"Arrrrggghhhh! Kau?!" desis iblis rawa itu marah, dia memandang Sehun tajam. Mulutnya mendesis seperti ular berbisa, ia lalu mengaum bak binatang buas.

Sehun menghiraukan itu, ia memilih membawa Luhan menjauh kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya itu. "Sayang.. Heii heii.. Lu, bangun.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

"..." Luhan diam, tidak merespon.

Wajah pias Sehun semakin pias melihat darah dileher kekasihnya itu mulai menghitam. "Lulu! Sayang.. Oh Tuhan! Bangunlah..." namja itu terus menepuk lembut kedua pipi Luhan.

"..." Luhan masih tidak merespon. Kulit putih langsatnya begitu dingin saat Sehun sentuh, Sehun ingin menangis rasanya melihat belahan jiwanya tergolek lemah tak berdaya begini.

Dziwozona yang melihat itu mendesis marah, ia memandang Luhan penuh kebencian. Dia lalu merangkak meraih belatinya yang terlempar oleh tepisan Sehun, menggenggamnya kencang.

"Lawanmu adalah kami wahai iblis menjijikan!" ujar Tao santai. Dziwozona mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja tinggi semampai yang berdiri berdampingan dengan pria berambut blonde yang tadi menantangnya.

"Cih, manusia sombong! Sebatas apa kemampuanmu heh?" ucapnya remeh lalu bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

Tao diam begitupula Kris. Keduanya hanya diam menunggu perlawan iblis yang sangat terobsesi dengan Sehun itu.

"Kau tidak melawan wanita bukan?" Tao menoleh memandang wajah kekasihnya menghiraukan sosok Dziwozona yang menggeram semakin marah.

"Kalau wanita iblis pengecualian Baby" Kris menoleh, menatap kekasihnya dengan seringai tampan.

"Hhhh.. Permudah saja okay. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Tao memandang langit yang semakin gelap.

Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Cih, mati kalian!" Dziwozona yang sedari tadi dihiraukan berlari cepat ke arah Kris dengan sebuah belati ditangannya.

Kris hanya diam. Tak gentar mendengar ancaman itu, pria tinggi itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit kemudian menoleh ke arah ke kekasihnya.

"Kali ini biar aku saja oke?" ucapnya pada Tao.

Mendengar itu Tao mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik ke arah Luhan yang masih belum sadar.

Kris mengangkat sudut bibirnya, pria tampan itu melihat Dziwozona semakin dekat berlari ke arahnya. Dziwozona terlihat begitu marah dan kesal, dia mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi hendak menghujam leher Kris.

Saat jarak Kris dan Dziwozona semakin dekat, pria tinggi berambut blonde itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya didepan dada, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Matilah!" teriaknya Dziwozona dihadapan Kris, dia lalu mengangkat tinggi belatinya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Sehun yang masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan reflek menoleh mendengar teriakan pilu itu. Tao hanya meliriknya malas, yeoja tinggi semampai itu hanya diam mengamati Luhan yang tak kunjung sadar.

"I-itu.." Sehun berucap terbata-bata. Mata tajamnya terbelalak kaget.

"Api. Itu kekuatan Api Sehun.." Chanyeol berujar datar, seakan-akan hal itu sudah biasa.

Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"Chanyeolie bahkan bisa membuat yang lebih besar.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata sipit yang mengerjap polos.

"Hah?" dari segala respon didalam otak Sehun hanya tiga kata itulah yang reflek keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Sehun coba kau miringkan Luhan, aku ingin melihat sepanjang apa goresannya." Ucapan Tao menyadarkan Sehun dari rasa terkejutnya. Pria tinggi itu lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut. Didepannya Tao menyingkap sedikit gaun putih Luhan dibagian bahunya melihat luka gores panjang yang dibuat Dziwozona.

"Oh! Astaga!" Tao berseru kaget saat mata pandanya melihat bahu bagian belakang Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Belati itu beracun" lirih Tao.

Chanyeol terbelalak melihat bahu putih Luhan. "Bahunya mulai membiru."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengar itu.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun! Luhan harus segera diobati!" ujar Tao panik.

Tubuh Sehun iba-tiba melemas mendengarnya.

'Bagaimana caranya? Suho hyung sudah berangkat ke Gera. Langit semakin gelap dan tak ada perahu boat. Oh para Dewa-Dewi dilangit bantulah aku!' batinnya menjerit frustasi.

"Lihatlah..."

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang saat Tao menunjukkan bahu putih Luhan yang berubah biru.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke tenda Sehun. Langit semakin menghitam." Ujar Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan Dziwozona.

Sehun mengangguk singkat. Dia lalu mengendong Luhan ala bridal style dan berjalan memimpin didepan. ChanBaek dan KrisTao mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Namun baru sekitar tiga langkah tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. Pria tampan itu menunduk melihat seonggok tubuh hitam yang hangus terbakar tepat dikakinya.

**TRAK**

Sehun menginjak onggokan hitam itu kasar. Wajahnya berubah merah menahan amarah. Tercium bau busuk akar pohon rawa yang menyengat saat onggokan tubuh itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi abu.

'Gara-gara mahkluk menjijikan ini!' batinnya menggeram.

"Dziwozona sudah mati Sehun.. Ayo kita harus cepat.." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Hhn" balasnya singkat kemudian melangkah cepat ketika setetes air hujan jatuh diwajahnya.

.

.

.

_**-Gera, Yunani-**_

"Chen, ceritakan padaku sekarang!" Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Chen tak sabar. Sejak lima belas menit lalu mereka sampai di Gera dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan ditengah laut Suho sudah sangat penasaran dengan cerita Chen tentang tiga bersaudara Oh itu.

"Aissh! Suho hyung aku baru selesai mandi, tunggu sebentar!" balas Chen dari dalam.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu diruang tengah!" ucapnya keras kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

_**-Pulau Slavia-**_

"Sehun" panggil Kris pelan.

Sehun membuka matanya, menatap kakaknya yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan dirinya yang sedang duduk memangku Luhan. Mereka sudah berada ditenda setelah berjuang melawan hujan diperjalanan tadi. Diluar hari mulai malam dan hujan belum berhenti.

"Kita tidak mungkin menunggu sampai dijemput Mr. Mattew, kondisi Luhan sangat tidak memungkinkan." Kris lalu melirik tumbukan daun obat yang diracik Tao dileher Luhan. "Obat itu hanya menghambat penyebaran racunnya, kita tidak punya waktu banyak." ujar Kris pelan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, wajah pias nya terlihat frustasi dengan gurat-gurat lelah. "Hyung, aku sedang memikirkan caranya."

"Apa kau masih punya banyak tenaga?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Sepertinya" jawabnya tak yakin, tubuhnya lelah tapi Sehun tidak bisa beristirahat. Tidak sebelum melihat mata Luhan terbuka."Kenapa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Kau bisa berteleportasi." balas Kris membuat Tao yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya menoleh menatap Sehun intens.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung"

"Kenapa tidak Sehun?"

"Baiklah. Akan ku coba hyung"

Sehun lalu memanggil Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk merapat padanya. "Jangan pernah lepaskan genggaman kalian." perintahnya kemudian. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia memerintahkan hal itu pada mereka, Sehun hanya mendengar bisikan hati kecilnya. Mereka kemudian duduk melingkar didalam tenda hijau lumut itu. Posisi mereka dari kiri ke kanan adalah Sehun-Luhan-Tao-Kris-Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Mereka semua duduk termasuk Luhan yang bersadar pada bahu tegap Sehun. Tao yang berada disebelahnya membantu yeoja yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu untuk duduk menyandar pada Sehun.

Selama sepuluh menit ke depan suasana hening. Hanya suara gemuruh petir dan hujan yang terdengar.

Mereka semua diam tak bersuara sampai Kris mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran. Kris menghela nafas melihat itu. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol dalam, menyuarakan pesan lewat sorot matanya pada Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan kakaknya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Kau bawalah Luhan ke Gera" Kris melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ku bilang jangan lepaskan genggaman kalian!" Sehun berseru marah, wajahnya memerah dengan peluh bercucuran.

Hal yang aneh diudara sedingin ini. Sehun berusaha dengan keras membawa mereka berteleportasi dengan kekuatannya.

"Sehun! Kau kelelahan! Jangan pikirkan kami, kau hanya perlu membawa Luhan berteleportasi ke Gera dan obati dia segera! Kami bisa menyusulmu nanti!" Chanyeol ikut melepaskan genggamannya.

"Chanyeol benar, fokuskanlah pikiranmu Sehun.." tambah Kris.

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

_'Grrrrhhhhhhh'_

Terdengar suara geraman buas diantara derasnya hujan.

"Suara apa itu?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu tenda. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah pelan ke arah pintu tenda.

"Jangan Chanyeol!" Kris menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hyung?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat hidungnya mencium bau busuk akar pohon.

"Itu anak buah Dziwozona" ujar Kris tenang.

_Grrrrrhhh! Grrrrhhhh!_

"Jangan keluar" Sehun menatap Chanyeol, "Kembali duduk disini" ucapnya dengan nafas naik-turun.

Chanyeol menurut. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya lalu duduk ditempat yang tadi.

_Grrrrhhhh! Grrrhhhh! Grrrhhhh!_

Mereka jelas lebih dari satu, terdengar dari geraman dan langkah kakinya yang seakan bersahutan.

"Pegang erat-erat tanganku!" ucap Sehun tegas.

Masih dengan mata terpejam mereka menganggukan kepalanya.

_Grrrhhhhhh!_

Suara geraman Dziwozona kembali terdengar, bau busuk menyengat tercium jelas saat salah satu iblis rawa itu membuka pintu tenda.

_Grhhhhh!_

Iblis rawa itu menggeram memanggil temannya, seperti memberitahu keberadaan buruan yang mereka cari.

Pegangan tangan keenam orang yang duduk melingkar itu semakin erat saat langkah kaki iblis rawa itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

**SPLASH!**

Tepat saat salah satu iblis rawa mengacungkan belatinya diatas kepala Kris, Sehun berhasil membawa mereka berteleportasi.

.

.

.

_**-Gera, Yunani-**_

"Ceritakan padaku apa semuanya Chen." ujar Suho serius. Mereka duduk berhadapan diruang tamu. Diluar hujan dengan deras.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu adalah s-

**SPLASH!**

Ucapan Chen terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba Sehun-Luhan-Tao-Kris-Chanyeol-Baekhyun muncul ditengah-tengah mereka.

Mata Chen melotot kaget, antara takjub dan tidak percaya. Sementara Suho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." deru nafas Sehun yang seperti habis lari maraton menyadarkan Suho dari kekagetannya.

"Kalian?! Bagaimana bisa?!" jeritnya tak percaya.

Sehun yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya menghiraukan itu, namja tampan itu lalu membawa Luhan ke sofa kosong dan membaringkannya disana. Jemarinya sempat bergetar saat mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya. Sehun merasa tenaganya hanya 0% saat ini. Benar-benar habis terkuras.

**BRUK!**

Sehun jatuh dengan keras dilantai, tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

"SEHUN!" teriak mereka semua berbarengan. Mereka lalu menghampiri namja yang terbaring dilantai itu cepat, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya disofa seberang Luhan.

"Hhhah.. O-obat-ti.. Luhan .. To-long.. Obat-ti Lu-han du-lu.." mata Sehun setengah terbuka saat bibirnya mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu dengan susah payah.

Kris mengangguk, "Pasti Sehun. Kau tenang saja!"

Mendengar itu Sehun merasa lega, jujur saja ia sudah tidak kuat menahan matanya yang memberat. Dengan nafas masih naik-turun dan keringat bercucuran, Sehun perlahan-lahan menutup matanya lalu tertidur.

"Hooekkk!"

"Hoooekk"

Chanyeol dan Kris reflek menoleh ke arah pasangan mereka saat mendengar suara itu. "Kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol menghampiro Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Efek teleportasi yeol" Kris menjawab tenang lalu menatap Suho. "Luhan terkena belati Dziwozona, tolong segera obati dia Suho" ujarnya serius.

Suho terbelalak kaget, 'bukankah Dziwozona takut pada Luhan?' batinnya mengingat-ingat.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang tolong obati Luhan dulu" Kris menepuk bahu Suho lalu berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih muntah-muntah.

Suho mengangguk mengerti, Kris bisa dengan mudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Jelas karena kakak Sehun itu mempunyai kelebihan. Suho lalu berlari cepat ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan tas dokternya kemudian mulai mengobati Luhan.

.

.

.

_**-Olympus-**_

"Tiga pria itu tumbuh dengan baik"

"Itu karena Ayahnya memegang amanat mendiang istrinya dengan baik juga Poseidon"

"Lilith sudah memulainya, ia mencari sekutu untuk membunuh Luhan, Ares"

"Hmm itu sebabnya dia tidak muncul dipertarungan Dziwozona dan Kris tadi?"

"Ya"

"Penyatuan Luhan dengan anak bungsumu membuat darah mereka bercampur dan saling terikat Poseidon"

"Aku tahu Ares, Lilith akan segera datang membawa malapetaka dibumi."

"Olympus juga Poseidon."

"Ares, sebelum sampai disini mereka pasti akan mengacaukan bumi terlebih dahulu."

"Hhhhh.. Dendam Lilith pada para Alkonost membuat dunia sengsara. Posedion, Apakah Lilith akan bersekutu dengan ibu dari semua monster?"

"Lilith sudah mengunjungi Arima dan mereka telah membuat kesepakatan.."

"Mereka?"

"Ibu dari semua monster, Ekhidna dan pasangannya, Tiphoeus."

"Hmmm...Musuh yang berat"

"..."

"Hmmmm... Poseidon? Apakah Athena dan Aporodhite sudah berhenti mencemburui anak Alkonost itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk keduanya cemburu lagi."

Disisi lain Olympus

"Ternyata ini sudah ditakdirkan, bahkan tertulis dibuku kuno. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Athena?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas apa yang digariskan dibuku itu tidak akan pernah bisa berubah Aporodhite."

"Perang besar?"

"Itu pasti terjadi cepat atau lambat. Aku sedikit bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan Aporodhite?"

"Kekuasaan. Alkonost dulunya adalah burung surga, namun ia mendapat satu tempat diolympus beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena kecantikannya yang selalu dibandingkan denganku, Aku mengusirnya turun ke dunia, tepatnya ke pulau Slavia Athena"

"Hmmm... Laut disana adalah yang terindah. Salah satu favorite Poseidon. Mereka bertemu lalu Luhan terbentuk, begitupula tiga orang lainnya disisi dunia yang berbeda Aporodhite."

"Lilith membutuhkan darah Luhan Athena..

_Jeda sejenak,_

Luhan adalah Alkonost terakhir dibumi karena Lilith berhasil membunuh semua Alkonost yang ada tanpa terkecuali, iblis itu membunuhnya dengan kejam, menarik paksa jantungnya hingga para Alkonost akan menjerit kesakitan sebelum mati lalu mengambil darahnya, mereka melakukannya selama hampir tiga ratus tahun. Lilith tidak pernah puas, dia iblis yang haus akan dendam. Ketika ada kabar yang berhembus kuat dikalangan iblis tentang Alkonost setengah Dewa, Lilith menemui Dziwozona dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Lilith melalukan itu karena dendam besar dengan bangsa burung surga (sebutan Alkonost dikalangan Dewa-Dewi olympus) karena sang pencipta lebih memilih Alkonost dari pada dirinya untuk menempati salah satu gunung diolympus. Lilith merasa bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang pantas menempati tempat itu.

_Jeda lagi_

Sedangkan Ekhidna mau bersekutu dengannya karena ia juga membutuhkan darah Luhan untuk sampai ke Olympus."

"Mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan bumi dan olympus Aporodhite?"

"Benar, dan karena Luhan adalah Alkonost terakhir mereka pasti memburunya tanpa kenal lelah. Luhan adalah penentu mereka. Alkonost terakhir yang bisa membawa mereka naik ke Olympus."

"Aporodhite, bukankah kau bilang Luhan adalah manusia murni?"

"Benar, sayapnya hilang dan jiwanya murni namun Athena, ia tetaplah setengah Alkonost. Sehun hanya menghilangkan darah Posedion, menggantikannya dengan darahnya dan tanpa sadar Sehun telah mengunci jiwa alkonost Luhan jauh didalam diri Luhan itu sendiri."

"Hhmm.. Apakah kita harus membantu Aporodhite?"

"Lilith harus melawan tiga putra Posedion sebelum membunuh Luhan. Jika Lilith bisa mengalahkan Sehun, barulah kita ikut campur.."

"Baiklah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**see you at next chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	9. Chapter 9

Aku minta maaf belum bisa balas pertanyaan kalian, bukan maksud mau sombong ya. Tapi aku bener-bener sibuk, jujur aja kerjaan akhir tahun itu bener-bener musingin, hiks!

Maaf untuk cerita yang semakin aneh T.T

Dan untuk kalian yang baik bgt mau review, fav and follow thanks bgt ya ^^

Oke tanpa banyak cocot aku persembahkan chapter 8!

No edit! Sorry for typos!

.

.

.

**Cast : EXO MEMBER (HunHan)**

**WARN : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FANTASY**

**(Fict ini tercipta karena alarm diotak fujo tingkat dewa ku berbunyi saat aku membaca tentang mitologi yunani dan para dewa-dewi olympus. Ada beberapa nama yang aku cari di google tapi chara dan sifat mereka kebanyakan cuma fict dikepalaku. Kisah ini cuma fiksi ya, not real!)**

**.**

**I JUST OWN THIS STORY (STORY IS MINE)**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT OKAY?!**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !**

**.**

**-THIS IS HUNHAN AREA!-**

**.**

**-Little bit KrisTao, ChanBaek,ChenMin,SuLay!-**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris bersebelahan, mereka terlihat menyandar pada tembok sebelah jendela besar. Diluar malam semakin larut dan udara terasa begitu dingin seakan menusuk-nusuk tulang.

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea segera" Kris membuka percakapan, mata elangnya yang mirip dengan Sehun menatap lurus gelapnya malam dari jendela.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perut.

"Apa Sehun masih belum sadar yeol?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam ke sebuah pintu yang berada kurang lebih dua meter didepannya. Tidak menatap adiknya.

"Belum hyung" balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Appa" Kris merogoh saku celananya.

"Ne" balas Chanyeol lemas kemudian memijat kepalanya pelan.

Kris menoleh dengan cepat, alis tebalnya sedikit terangkat. "Kau sakit yeol?" mata elang itu menatap lekat wajah adiknya.

"Kepalaku pusing dan -ugh- perutku sedikit mual" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau baru merasakan efeknya sekarang?" Kris baru ingat mereka tadi berteleportasi bersama Sehun.

"Ugh- sepertinya" balas Chanyeol. "Aku perlu pergi ke wc dulu" namja tinggi itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Mual itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya yeol" Ucap Kris kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka diponselnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara terlihat bersahabat, tidak ada hawa-hawa dingin ataupun tanda-tanda akan ada badai. Suasana di sebuah rumah dipinggiran kota Gera yang ditempati Sehun dan yang lain terlihat legang. Penghuninya mungkin masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpi mereka. Namun seorang namja dengan wajah angel terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, wajahnya masih kusut. Khas orang dibangunkan dari tidur paksanya atau seperti orang tidak tidur semalaman. Namja itu menutup pintu kamarnya pelan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar disebelahnya.

"Chen? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah.. Ada apa? Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci" balas Chen kencang dari dalam.

Namja itu masuk kemudian mengunci pintu, dia lalu duduk diranjang, berhadapan dengan Chen yang sedang mengeringkan rambut. Rupanya temannya itu sudah bangun bahkan sudah mandi.

"Jelaskan padaku" ujar namja itu cepat. Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar frustasi.

Chen mengerutkan kening, otaknya berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat penjelasan apa yang harus ia jebarkan.

"Tentang Siapa itu mereka" namja itu berujar ketus. "Aku sampai tidak tidur karena penasaran!" jelasnya sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya Chen mengerti harus menjelaskan apa, namja ini menangih janjinya di boat ketika perjalanan kesini.

"Merek-

"Suho, Chen dimana kalian? Kita harus segera bersiap."

Teriakan Kris dari luar membuat Chen harus menelan kembali kata-katanya. Sedangkan namja berwajah angel didepannya menghela nafas kesal.

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea hari ini juga" jelas Kris lagi.

"A-apa?!" melotot kaget, dua orang didalam kamar itu diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Luhan berada dikamarnya dan Sehun, menunggu kekasihnya bangun. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat murung, mata biru samudranya redup. Luhan tidak tidur semalaman, bukan karena rasa ngilu dilehernya tapi karena namja yang sedang berbaring tenang didepannya ini belum juga bangun.

"Sehunie..." panggilnya pelan, kedua tangannya terlihat mengenggam erat jemari Sehun.

_**TOK TOK TOK  
><strong>_

"Lu?" panggil Kris kemudian masuk.

Luhan menoleh, yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum. "Pagi Kris oppa"

Kris menghela nafas, jelas dia tahu yeoja didepannya itu tidak tidur. Jangan tanya mengapa, karena bahkan dari dalam kamarnya yang terletak paling pojok Kris masih bisa mendengar suara pikiran Luhan. "Sehun hanya kelelahan.." ujar Kris.

"Iya.." balas Luhan singkat.

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya kelelahan Luhan.. Hmm Kau sudah membereskan barangmu dan Sehun?" Kris menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Sudah" balas Luhan tanpa melihat wajah Kris, mata yeoja berambut panjang itu hanya tertuju pada Sehun.

Kris mengangguk singkat kemudian keluar.

Diluar, tepatnya disebuah pohon tinggi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari jendela terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih pucat dengan sulur-sulur gaib hitam tersenyum menyeringai melihat itu.

"Mau pergi hingga ke ujung dunia pun aku pasti akan menemukan kalian.." ujarnya tegas, kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

Chen menarik kopernya pelan, wajahnya terlihat kusut. 'Ck, aku meninggalkan bukuku lagi!' rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan hati dongkol bukan main namja berwajah kotak itu berjalan sambil terus menggerutu, mulutnya nampak komat-kamit tidak jelas membuat Suho yang ada disebelahnya menyernyit aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Wajah angel Suho nampak bete, jelas karena teman yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya ini belum juga memberinya penjelasan tentang siapa-itu-Kris-Chanyeol-Sehun.

"Aniya" jawab Chen cepat dan kembali menggerutu.

Suho berdecak kesal, lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chen yang menurutnya aneh. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan dia tidak ingin marah-marah tidak jelas, jadi lebih baik segera menjauh.

Chen nampak tidak perduli, dia terus saja menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Suho menoleh sebentar kemudian berdecak lagi saat matanya melihat Chen masih menggerutu tak jelas. Namja berwajah angel yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun dan Luhan itu memutuskan tidak menoleh lagi.

'Padahal ada satu buku yang belum ku baca! Hhhh menyebalkan!' rutuk Chen dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Chen oppa?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat kelakukan absurd Chen.

"E-eeh? Ah aniya" balas Chen kemudian tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, singkatnya dia salting.

"Ohh baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusul Chanyeol didepannya.

Suho yang melihat itu memperlambat langkahnya, "Kau tersipu eoh?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Ti-tidak!" balas Chen kemudian mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan.

Suasana bandara nampak ramai sore ini.

"Ada apa Chen?" Suho kembali mengangkat alisnya melihat temannya kembali aneh. Chen berkali-kali menoleh dan menatap intens sekelilingnya.

"Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku" jawab Chen serius.

Suho tertawa keras mendengar itu, "Kau narsis sekali"

"Aku serius" Chen menatap Suho kesal.

"Hhh sudahlah ayoo cepat" ajaknya setelah melihat pasangan Kris dan Tao sudah jauh didepan sana.

Sementara beberapa meter dibelakang mereka seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut seputih salju dan mata biru yang cantik menarik kopernya dengan anggun.

"Korea adalah tempat yang menarik"

.

.

.

-**Olympus-**

Dua orang namja tampan nan gagah terlihat berdiri berdampingan.

"Poseidon, dimana Lilith sekarang?"

"Lilith berada di Arima, Ares"

"Kau tahu dimanakah Dark Angel berpihak?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ares"

Lalu keduanya diam.

.

.

.

**-Bandara Incheon, Seoul-**

"Kris!"

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya.

"Appa, sudah ku bilang tid-

"Dimana Sehun?" namja paruh baya itu menghiraukan ucapan Kris, kepalanya nampak menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memperhatikan wajah-wajah manusia yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

"Sehun sedang ke toile-

"Sehun! Oh ada apa denganmu nak?"

Kris menghela nafas lelah, matanya menatap kesal namja paruh baya disebelahnya. "Appa sebaiknya kita bicara dirumah saja.." ujarnya pelan. Kris melirik Sehun yang diam saja dengan wajah pucat, adiknya itu baru saja bangun dari tidur setengah pingsan ketika berangkat berangkat kesini.

"Oh mianhae, Appa terlalu khawatir sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa kalian menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk sampai ke Korea" sesal namja paruh baya itu, matanya memandang mata abu-abu terang Sehun intens.

"Gwenchana" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun dulu" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang terlihat kelelahan ke dalam pelukkannya, mereka berdua membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Kami juga akan pulang" Suho dan Chen membungkuk kemudian mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Iya.. Kalian hati-hati." jawab yang lain serempak.

"Aku juga harus mengantarnya pulang" ujar Kris setelah kepergian Chen dan Suho.

"Pacarmu?" namja paruh baya itu menatap lekat yeoja yang tertidur dalam pelukkan Kris.

"Aniya, calon istriku" jawab Kris dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Hati-hati Kris"

Namja tinggi itu hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya kemudian pergi ke parkiran, waktu itu Kris sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya diparkiran bandara karena yahh dia memang sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Setelah kepergian Kris, mereka bertiga kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan -Kangin- appa mereka.

"Silahkan" Jung ahjjushi membukakan pintu mobil dengan sopan.

Mobil sedan hitam itu lalu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Malam ini keluarga Oh makan bersama setelah lagi, plus kedatangan anggota baru, Luhan. Mereka makan dengan tenang kemudian langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing, jelas karena sore tadi mereka baru mendarat di Seoul, mereka masih sangat lelah. Kangin memaklumi itu, Sehun mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya kemudian langsung memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Kenapa HunHan pisah kamar? Karena Kangin melarang mereka tidur sekamar sebelum menikah.

Lampu-lampu di Mansion Oh baru saja dimatikan, setiap ruangan nampak gelap namun ada sebagian yang remang-remang karena cahaya dari lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel pada dinding.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Kris pelan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamarnya, kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati Kris yang duduk menyandar di sofa.

"Musuh yang sebenarnya akan segera datang" ujar Kris serius berbarengan dengan Chanyeol yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan hyungnya.

"Kita harus selalu waspada" tambah Kris lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Kris, "Itu sudah pasti hyung"

"Ini tiket liburan ke China, berikan pada Baekhyun." Kris memberikan sebuah kertas pada adikknya. "Tao punya satu" tambahnya lagi. "Dia mau menerimanya setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan Tao bahwa tak ada aktifitas Lilith disekitar kita, hhh untungnya dia percaya bahwa Luhan tak ada hubungannya dengan Lilith." jelas Kris pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, "Kau akan kena wushunya ketika Tao Jie menyadarinya hyung"

"Tak apa, Suho mungkin juga akan marah padaku" Kris memejamkan matanya.

"Suho akan berterimakasih padamu hyung, bukankah kau memasukan Yixing juga?"

"Hhmm" gumam Kris.

"Akan sudah meyakinkan Baekkie" Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya.

"Baekkie?" ulang Kris sambil membuka matanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol jahil.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab adiknya itu polos, tidak menyadari tatapan jahil kakaknya.

"Hmm tidak. Segera berikan tiket itu pada Baekhyun. Mereka semua harus pergi dari Korea sejauh mungkin" Kris ikut bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang juga" Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

"Jangan membuatnya berjalan mengangkang Chanyeol" ujar Kris kemudian menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Aku tidak janji Kris hyung" balasnya dengan seringai tampan.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki sebuah kamar bercat baby blue, hari masih pagi tapi bungsu keluarga Oh ini terlihat sudah mandi, hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Lu.." jemarinya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Sayang.. Bangun.." ucapnya kemudian duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Euungg"

Tak lama mata sebiru samudra itu terbuka, "Sehunie?"

"Iya sayang, selamat pagi" Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi juga" balas Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Sehun bangun dari posisi duduknya ketika Luhan kesusahan untuk membuka selimutnya -selimutnya diduduki Sehun-

Luhan sukses keluar dari dalam selimut dengan gaun putih yang tersingkap hingga paha atasnya,

_**GLUK**_

Sehun menelan saliva paksa, "Errr Luhan" panggilnya dengan suara bass berat.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" jawab Luhan polos. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah putih dan rambut kuning keemasaan yang acak-acakan.

_**GLUK**_

Sehun menelan saliva lagi saat melihat puting payudara Luhan yang tercetak jelas, 'ugh-seseorang ingatkan aku untuk membelikan Luhan bra!' teriak Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehunie? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lalu mendekati Sehun.

'Sial, pagi ini Luhan terlihat sexy sekali!'

"Sehunie? Kau sakit?" Luhan menangkupkan kedua lengannya diwajah Sehun yang memerah. Mata birunya memandang mata abu-abu Sehun khawatir.

"Sehunie?" Luhan menatapnya wajahnya lekat kemudian pandangannya turun ke bawah, tepatnya ke selangkangan Sehun yang menggembung. "Ohh, it-

"Luhan? Sehun? Kalian dimana? Sarapan sudah siap"

Suara tegas Kangin yang berada diluar pintu kamar Luhan membuat Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Kau makan dulu, ini akan ku sembuhkan setelahnya" Luhan meremas lembut gundukan itu.

"Kau mulai nakal sayang nghhhh" desah Sehun sementara Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi menghiraukan gaunnya yang acak-acakan. Sehun meneguk saliva lagi saat melihat bokong padat Luhan yang tercetak jelas dibalik gaunnya.

'Aku harus membelikannya baju segera!' ujar Sehun sedikit frustasi.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang tapi Kangin belum mau melepaskan Luhannya. Sehun sudah kesal bukan main, selangkangannya yang membengkak terasa sakit. Setiap berjalan rasanya tidak nyaman sekali. Sehun perlu pelepasan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia bersolo karier dikamar mandi tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika teringat ucapan Luhan tadi pagi. Sayang jika Sehun harus menggunakan sabun disaat Luhan menawarkan diri untuk 'menyembuhkan' kejantanannya yang membengkak ini. Belum lagi Sehun harus membelikan baju untuk Luhan agar bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Nah ini ibu Sehun, Leeteuk"

"Wah dia cantik sekali"

"Ini Sehun waktu balita"

"Imutnya!"

"Dia sangat imut Luhan, lihat!"

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar itu, demi Tuhan itu adalah album ke 40 yang Kangin sodorkan pada Luhan. Dan ini sudah hampir jam makan siang tapi belum juga selesai, sungguh kasihan nasib Sehun junior dibawah sana.

Pukul 2 lebih dua menit, Kangin baru melepaskan Luhan setelah mereka makan siang dan Sehun langsung menariknya ke mobil sportnya.

"Kita mau ke mana Sehunie?" Luhan bertanya bingung didalam mobil sport putih itu.

"Ke butik temanku sayang" jawab Sehun kemudian menginjak pedal gas dengan cepat.

"Ohh"

Hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit dan keduanya sudah sampai dibutik teman Sehun.

"Ayoo sayang" Sehun membuka pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menyambutnya dengan anggun. Mereka lalu memasuki butik bernamakan 'Gold' itu.

"Sungmin noona" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu seorang yeoja berambut hitam dengan bibir plum.

Yeoja itu menoleh, "Sehun?! Ya ampunn sudah lama sekali kau baru berkunjung!" yeoja yang dipanggil 'Sungmin' itu berteriak heboh.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Iya ini aku Sehun. Aku datang bersama kekasihku" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memilih beberapa baju yang cocok untuknya"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Oh Tuhan!" teriaknya lagi. "Kau seperti anak Aporodhite Luhan!" Sungmin menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ikut aku!" serunya kemudian menarik Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat raut wajah bingung kekasihnya, "Aku menunggu disini" ucap Sehun kemudian duduk disebuah kursi kosong.

Perlu waktu dua jam bagi Sungmin untuk memilihkan baju. Luhan memang cantik dan cocok memakai apa saja, tapi yeoja bermata biru itu tidak mau baju berwarna lain selain putih. Sedikit pusing awalnya, tapi Sungmin berhasil membantunya menemukan 10 buah gaun berwarna putih. Sehun tersenyum berterimakasih padanya.

Mereka lalu keluar dari butik itu, dengan mesra Sehun memeluk Luhan dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran. Beberapa pasang mata terlihat menatap mereka kagum.

"Kenapa mereka semua melihat kita dengan wajah seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka" Sehun membuka pintu mempersihlahkan kekasihnya masuk.

'Bagaimana mereka tidak terpesona Lu, kau begitu cantik dan sexy sayang' batin Sehun melirik ke arah gaun putih bersih Luhan.

_**GLUK**_

Berapa kali Sehun meneguk saliva hari ini? Oh ya ampun! Pasti banyak sekali, salahkan Luhan yang begitu sexy. Payudara sintalnya yang menonjol dari gaun putih berbentuk kemben yang tadi Sungmin pilihkan sukses membuat mata Sehun hanya terfokus pada dada Luhan.

"Sehunie?" panggil Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ahh iya" Sehun berjalan cepat menuju sisi lainnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya. "Wajahmu merah" tambahnya lagi.

"Aku ba-

Perkataan Sehun terpotong oleh suara dering ponsel.

"Hallo? Ya Suho hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kau serius?"

"Hhh.. Iya hyung.. Gwenchana.. Hmmm, baiklah"

'Pip'

"Suho hyung akan pergi ke inggris minggu depan" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Inggris?" ulang Luhan.

"Hmm, dia akan bekerja disana Lu." Sehun memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Luhan.

"Semoga dia sukses ya"

"Dia pasti akan sukses, dia pergi dengan Yixing noona" Sehun menginjak pedal gas pelan.

"Siapa Yixing noona?" tanya Luhan.

"Ceritanya panjang, hmm bagaimana jika aku menceritakannya sambil minum bubble tea?" Jawab Sehun.

"Bubble tea?" ulang Luhan dengan mata mengerjap lucu tapi dimata Sehun itu terlihat sensual dan menggoda.

"Oh Tuhan Lulu sayangg! Kau bisa membuatku bangun jika menatapku seperti itu" Sehun duduk dengan resah.

"Kepalamu akan terbentur jika bangun Sehunie" Luhan menunjuk kap mobil dengan polosnya.

"Bukan. Bukan bangun yang itu, hhhh kau membuatku frustasi cantik" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Mendengar kata 'cantik' Luhan. Jadi tersipu mu, "Kau juga tampan" ujarnya tak menatap Sehun.

"Apa?" balas Sehun kemudian, matanya melirik ke arah kekasihnya sedikit lalu fokus lagi ke jalanan.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Luhan malu.

.

.

.

_**Bandara Incheon, Seoul **_

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Tao melotot marah memandang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya yeoja dengan eyeliner tebal itu sok polos. Seringai jahit terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

"Baekkie" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat itu.

"Baby, selamat menikmati liburanmu ya" Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao lembut.

"Kau berengsek menyebalkan! Mengapa kau tidak bilang jika aku harus pergi dengan dia?!" marah Tao dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Baby, perusahaan membutuhkanku dan pekerjaanku menumpuk seperti gunung. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, maafkan aku" Kris memasang puppy eyes membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah melihat puppy eyes gagal itu.

"Aku membencimu!" ucap Tao sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby" balas Kris lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Yaaaak!" teriak Tao lalu memukul Kris.

Menghiraukan pasangan itu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan menjahili Tao jiejie disana" ucapnya lalu melepas pelukan itu.

"Ne Chanyeolie" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis, mata sipitnya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

Lalu suara panggilan penerbangan ke China pun terdengar.

"Hati-hati.." ucap dua pria tinggi itu bersamaan yang dibalas anggukan malas Tao dan anggukan kecil Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung, Chen belum?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun dan Tao sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ada Xiumin disana" jawab Kris kemudian berbalik.

"Dark angel? Bagaimana bisa mereka?" Chanyeol ikut berbalik dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kakaknya.

"Hmm.. Takdir?" ucapnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat Luhan mengorek-korek pasir didekat kolam buatan ditaman belakang.

"Mencari kerang?" jawab Luhan polos.

Sehun menepuk keningnya keras, "Oh Tuhan sayangku.. Tidak mungkin kau mendapatkannya disini, ayo bangun. Ikut denganku" Sehun membantu kekasihnya bangun.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi ke supermarket membeli kerang mentah dan memasaknya dengan bantuan Jung Ahjjumha. Mereka berdua makan ditaman belakang yang dilengkapi gazebo kecil yang nyaman.

"Lezat sekali" Luhan memejamkan mata saat merasakan masakan kerang laut itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun kemudian mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan.

"Sangat" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cantik" ucap Sehun reflek saat melihat senyuman kekasihnya.

Luhan tersipu mendengarnya.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman disini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya dan Tidak" jawabnya pelan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya karena kau terlihat senang disini dan Tidak karena tidak ada laut disini" jelas Luhan.

"Kau ingin ada laut disini?" Sehun meletakkan sendoknya.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin" Luhan memandang ke arah pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh subur, tidak ada bau asin laut disini.

"Appa memiliki sebuah resort disebuah pulau, besok aku akan mengajakmu kesana" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan segera menoleh padanya, "Terimakasih, kau sangat mengerti aku" ujarnya tulus.

"Kau segalanya Lulu sayang" Sehun berdiri kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Ke kursi itu?" Sehun menunjuk kursi taman tak jauh dari mereka setelah melirik piring Luhan yang kosong.

Luhan mengangguk setuju kemudian mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan ke kursi itu.

"Sehunie, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun unnie dan Tao Jiejie" Luhan membuka percakapan. Dia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun noona sedang berlibur, kalau Tao jiejie aku tidak tahu, hubungan Kris hyung dengannya terlalu aneh." balas Sehun lalu menatap mata biru Luhan.

"Aneh?" ulang Luhan.

"Ku lihat mereka seperti tom and jerry" Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pangkuannya saat mereka sampai di kursi taman.

"Tapi mereka saling mencintai, terlihat jelas dari mata mereka" balas Luhan dengan mata mengerjap yakin.

"Menurutku mereka tetaplah aneh" sahut Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

Keesokan harinya.

"Appa, aku akan pergi. Aku ingin mengajak Luhan ke resort kita" Sehun menyuarakan keinginannya.

Kangin mengangguk, "Hati-hati Sehun, jaga Luhan baik-baik"

"Pasti Appa" balas Sehun yakin.

Mereka berdua lalu terbang menggunakan pesawat pribadi keluarga Oh.

.

.

.

_**-Arima (gua tempat tinggal Ekhidna)-**_

"Itu sebuah pulau aku tidak bisa pergi kesana Lilith"

"Kenapa tidak Ekhidna?"

"Poseidon bisa membunuhku dengan mudah"

"Tidak berguna!"

"Apa kau bilang Lilith?!"

"Tidak. Berguna!" ulangnya dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Kau?!" Ekhidna mengeram marah.

**Plash!**

Namun dalam sekejap Lilith menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap hitam.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aku minta maaf banget, hiks udah gak muncul lama malah buat notif beginian.. gak update pula..**

**Aku mau kasih tau aku HIATUS dulu beberapa saat ya, banyak masalah n menumpuknya pekerjaan bikin aku kena block, gak**

**ada ide. Kalian udah liat alkonost yang chapter kmarin, parah kan? Gak ngefeel! Hiks dimohon pengertiannya ya readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love – xoxowolf61**


End file.
